Life After!
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Third book in the What if serise. Lillians life after What Now and What if! As she make's a life with out Warren Peace. But is it truly the end of their epic love story? Fourth book New Beginning will be posted in five days please look for it and review please for my other three storys.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter for Life after! So I don't own Sky high and Warren Peace. So this book is maybe 16 chapters long maybe more. I hope you enjoy reading it and as a reminder it is being redone for spelling mistakes and I will add on stuff.**

**Life after!**

**February 16th 2001**

I awoke to darkness and utter silence, I was confused at first then reality hit me. I remember giving birth to the twins, then almost nothing. I felt my now flat stomach it went away so fast, I fumbled around trying to locate the nurse call button, it took some time, but I got it. I pressed it and waited I was mentally begging for the nurse to hurry.

"Lillian my dear, your awake you gave us all a frightening scare," Nurse Spex said as she filled a glass with Water from the pitcher.

"Babies," I rasped out my hands still on my flat belly.

"They are doing better since we put the boy with the girl in the same incubator, now she is also doing much better," Nurse Spex said handing me the water.

She turned on the lights slowly letting my eyes adjust, I drank the water my throat felt better with the cold liquid.

"Where is everyone," I said looking around from my friends and family.

"Some are at school and some are at work," Nurse Spex said.

"But today isn't a school day," I said giving her an odd look she was old but in crazy.

"You have been in a coma for nearly two days," Nurse Spex said with a concerned look.

"Shit can you call my mother, Josie Stronghold and Willow Peace please?" I asked letting out a sigh.

"I will go right now, Mr. Peace should wake soon to if he hasn't already," Nurse Spex said.

"What is wrong with Warren?" I asked a hint of worry colored my tone.

"Your bond is so strong, when you stopped breathing his body did the same," Nurse Spex said sadly.

She walked out and I looked around the room, I saw a phone lying there so I carefully grabbed it. I didn't want to mess with the tubes coming out of my hands. I dialed the number and hoped she would answer I didn't even know the time.

"Hello is Lily okay? Are the twins okay?" Layla rambled on.

"It's Lillian I am awake, what time is it?" I asked not knowing was killing me.

"We are on our way," she said hanging up, shit what time it is. I let out a long sigh I felt like dirt someone has been trampling on.

**30 Minutes later**

I saw my mother rush in followed by Josie and Willow, all stopping near my bed. My mother gave me a kiss on the head so did Josie and Willow. They looked so happy maybe they are happy I didn't die crazier shit has happened.

"What happened, I don't remember shit," I said everything still foggy.

"You started to bleed out they lost you for a few minutes, but you are a fighter. You had to have a hysterectomy and four blood transfusions before they stabilized you," my mother said.

"Warren went into a coma the moment you stopped breathing. He fell to the floor, because he couldn't breathe, so he should wake soon," Willow said with pure relief.

"Babies," I said.

"They are doing very well they haven't had any further health problems. They are doing great even if they don't have names." Josie said.

"Good when can I see them," I said.

"When we get you cleaned up," Willow said.

"We got this," Jennifer said from the door with all my friends standing behind her.

**One hour later**

I was clean my hair washed and brushed nicely, I had a clean hospital gown on. Layla wheeled me to the NICU to finally see my twins. I was nervous what if I wasn't a good mother, what if I dropped one of them.

"What if I fail as a mother," I said to myself.

"You will be a great mother Lillian," Lash said squeezing my hand.

"What if I drop one," I said again.

"You won't," Dice chimed in giving Lash a dirty look.

Dice wheeled me in while everyone waited at the doors watching through the open doors. I was put in front of an incubator with two small bundles wrapped in pink and blue. I watched them sleep for a few minutes when someone spoke.

"We didn't know their names would you mind telling us so we know what to call them," A nurse with a kind voice said.

Everyone walked in they also had been waiting for this sense I found out it was a boy and girl.

"I want to make it clear no one tells my mate their names, I want to be able to do that," I said and Willow, Dice, Angelo, Jennifer and the rest gave their word they wouldn't tell. And everyone else knew not to cross me, or there would be hell to pay.

"I don't care if anyone likes their names I do! The boy's name is Ares Warren Peace," I said. I watched the nurse write his name on the blue crib card.

"The little girl's name is Serenity Nevaeh Peace," I said and the nurse wrote her name on the pink crib card placing it in front of Serenity.

"Beautiful," Dice said holding my hand rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

"I love them," Willow said.

"I like them," my mother said I knew she didn't like the whole Warren Peace as his middle and last name.

"I think Warren would love them too," Layla said.

"They haven't had any trouble with breathing or eating the male eats more than his sister." the nurse said.

"I knew I find you in here, Lillian your still very pale," Doctor Spex said.

I smiled as Dice helped me into a rocking chair; I could tell he was blocking all Lashes' attempts to help me. The nurse handed me Ares, I cradled his small head and neck. I removed his blue hat to see dark brown hair; it was the same color as Warrens. Ares opened his newborn eyes and dark brown eyes with aqua flecks looked at me. His skin was tanner like Warrens a small whimper was heard, then next Ares repeated her cry but his cry was louder.

"They don't like being far from each other they seem to always know when the other is farther away," the nurse smiled.

She handed me Serenity in my other arm, so I was holding both of my babies. Dice removed her little pink hat she had small black curls atop her tiny head. I held her staring at the life's Warren and I made together. Then she opened her eyes, I watched her aqua eyes with dark brown flecks gaze back at me. Serenity had pale skin and smaller features like me they both had 20 fingers all together and 20 toes. I was happy that they are doing well and that I am alive to be with them.

I had tears in my eyes even when Sparrow took pictures with Dice and I with the twins.

**March 9th 2001 24 days old.**

The twins came home with me 15 days ago, I somehow adjusted well being a mother came so naturally. I looked pale with bags under my eyes, but I had my slim body back. The twins only awoke three times a night to be changed and have a warm bottle. They still shared the same crib they hated being separated even while sleeping. The 3 am feeding was a killer, so I started to pump my breast milk as well as breast feed it was easier for me at 3 am.

Home school was great my old teacher's came to my house, then I did work online and paper to turn in. I did all my homework while the twins napped during the day. I haven't been able to get Warren the names of the babies but I was trying. When the twins are napping or being quite I do laundry, clean and homework that is my daily routine.

Tonight the girls and I are staying at Leah's; I am getting the twins ready. Jared had already packed up my jeep with their bounce chairs and two diaper bags filled with things I would need for the night.

Willow had Warrens crib in the living room for me to use. I buckled each baby in covering them with their blankets. I lifted another diaper bag, then both car seats' before heading downstairs. Everyone offered to watch the babies so I could sleep or shower but I always declined. I didn't want to burden them, the twins had every person wrapped around the tiny fingers mostly me, Josie, Willow, Jared, Steve my female friends, male friends and my mother.

Jared helped get their car seats buckled into the base for their car seats. I slowly drove off making my way to Leah's house, I was happy.

**Peace household**

"Hello I am here," I called out a diaper bag and two car seats in hand.

"Lily," Leah said happy to see me.

"Give me my little man," Leah said. She took Ares from me while, Dice claimed Serenity.

"I have to run and get the some stuff for them from my jeep," I said.

"Let me help you," Willow said coming from the kitchen.

**2 hours later**

Sam, Sue, Cassie, Layla, Jennifer, Magenta, Sparrow, Siren, Leah plus me and the twins. Not to mention Dice, Angelo, Willow are all here at the slumber party. I watched Willow feeding Ares and I could see her younger doing it with Warren, while I breast feed Serenity. The doorbell rang and Dice went to get it while we feed the twins, I started to burp Serenity, Willow doing the same with Ares.

"Hello everyone," Bruce the judge said.

"Hello Bruce, what brings you by," Willow said cleaning Ares face he was a messy eater.

"I came to talk to you, I am glad Lillian is here," he said.

"Tomorrow at ten am I have granted her and the twin's one visit. So he can see these beautiful babies he has been distressed for a long time. And I think this is what he needs before he is not allowed to see them," he said.

"He doesn't know it's you, thinks it his mother and cousin. This will be a surprise and your only visit," he said.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

"Great Bruce my son will be so happy he has gotten to see the at least once," Willow said with a beautiful smile.

**March 10th 2001-25 days old- 8:30Am**

I tossed on some lip gloss; I had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green tang top. A pair of vans on my feet my hair done in a messy bun I didn't need to look great.

Ares had on a black little hat and the black onesie with red writing saying "Mama's boy". A pair of tiny faded jeans on and small boots on his feet. Serenity had on her tiny black hat and the black onesie with "Daddy's Girl," in red. A small pair of vans on her tiny feet the very same I was wearing.

**Maxville Prison**

I pulled the diaper bag across my chest, and with a baby in each arm. There are no car seats allowed so I was carrying them, as they slept in my arms. I knew at this moment in time, I was holding the world in my arms.

"Lillian Williams for Warren "Warlord" Peace," the guard called in a whisper.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"I will be waiting honey," Dice said in a whisper as he drove me today.

We walked through the long halls leading out into the warm open court yard; I walked through the door leading to the courtyard. I had to take a couple deep breathes before I walked out there to see him, I walked out.

I saw Warren his head down as he was lost in thought; I walked up to the bench. He never noticed me standing looking at him, I gave a mental sigh. He still didn't look up so now it was my turn to get his attention.

"Hello Warren," I said and his head snapped up at the very sound of my voice.

"The judge thought you needed at least to see them once, and I agreed you needed to see them once," I said. His eyes softened he was expecting his mother. His dark eyes looking at me then the two blanket wrapped bundles in my arms.

I sat at the table next to him sense it was the only spot, with the twins in my arms.

"Warren this is your daughter Serenity Nevaeh Peace, she weights 5p and is 15in long," I said.

"It's a beautiful name," Warren said his voice soft.

"Hold her I only have this one visit," I said. I handed our daughter to her father; he held her protecting her little neck.

I watched him count her finger and toes; he removed her little hat exposing her black curls.

"She has your hair," he said.

At his voice she opened her eyes and he smiled a very loving smile as he looked at his only daughter.

"She has your eyes too but with small flecks of brown," he said in awe.

"Yes she had my eyes," I said.

Ares started to cry then Serenity followed suit with her own whimpers. I smiled as Warren looked at the two not knowing what to do.

"Let me have Serenity they don't like being separated," I said I held them together in my arms until they fell back asleep.

"Wow, is it always like that?" he asked.

"Always," I replied.

"Here this big boy is your son, he weights 8p and 2oz now and he is 29in longs," I said handing Warren our son.

He held Ares he counted his fingers and toes, he removed his black hat showing dark brown hair. He looked at Ares clothes and gave a slight chuckle, faded jeans and boots.

"Does he have a name?" Warren asked.

"Oh shit, sorry little man is, Ares Warren Peace," I said.

"You gave him my name and they both have my last name," Warren was shocked.

"I did," I said like it was simple.

"He looks like my baby pictures," he said as Ares opened his dark brown eyes with small aqua flecks in them I watched Warren smile.

"How are you Warren?" I asked.

"I am good, but your father really hates me at this point," Warren side looking at me sideways.

"How would you feel if another man hurt Serenity like you did to me?" I asked.

"I would fucking kill him slowly," he said without thought.

We sat in silence for a few minutes; I removed two warm bottles from the warmer in the diaper bag, and two burping cloths. I put a burping cloth over Warrens shoulder, I handed him a warm bottle. I gently put the bottle near Serenity's mouth she reached for it, with her mouth alerting me she was in fact hungry. She ate and I watched Warren copy me with Ares who had more milk then Serenity.

"Is this milk or the formula stuff?" Warren questioned.

"Breast milk," I answered.

"Yum," he said with a smile as he looked at my larger breast, with a look of longing. And I felt his want and need to have me right here on the table, I sighed both mentally and physically.

"Your too pale, you look so tired and too skinny," Warren said.

"I am tired, doing this by myself isn't a walk in the park, and I have always been pale. I don't think I am that skinny Warren," I said.

"I am sorry I fucked up and you're raising them alone, I should be doing this with you every step of the way. We should be a family but I had to fuck it up," he said with self-hate.

"Yes you did, but what's done is done no use being mad over it," I said.

"You almost died Lillian; I wanted to die with you. All I could do is watch while blood poured from you, and you looked dead," Warren said with his voice cracking.

"I made it, and we made two perfect babies," I said fondly.

"You did it all I did was try and kill you three every chance I had," he said with venom.

"It takes two to make babies and we made two. No matter what Warren you are their father," I said looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks for everything, I don't deserve you or them," he looked at the twins.

"I don't know myself Warren, I just don't. All I know is, I love our babies and I have tried to stop loving you, but I still do love you very much," I said.

"I will always love you more than my own life; I love you more now than ever. I love the twins so much and I'll miss ya'll so fucking much," he looked so sad.

Our time was almost up I stood up looking in the bag for my camera. I handed Serenity to her father, as he held both of them in his muscular arms he smiled as I snapped a picture. The guard took a picture of Warren with his arms around me he was holding our boy while I had our sweet girl.

"Be good Warren, and I will see you in 12 years, because our times up," I said sadly.

"I will wait until then, maybe you'll still love me then," Warren said.

"Love like ours doesn't fade over time or distance, but doesn't mean we will ever get back together. I don't know if I can get pass things you have done," I said.

I watched as hurt, jealousy and rage crossed him face.

I put the bag across my chest and walked over to him wrapping my arm not holding Serenity around his thick waist. His arm instantly around my waist, I laid my head on his chest with tears rolling down my face, he pulled me tight to his chest.

I pulled away when the bell rang and he handed me Ares, he kissed my lips softly.

"Goodbye Warren," I said with tears cascading in a steady flow down my face.

"Goodbye Love," he looked pained and his eyes were glossy as he looked at me and the twins.

I walked away with the twins leaving; Warren was standing there until he was taken back to his room.

"Always Lillian always," Warren called out.

I turned and smiled

"I will remember," I said walking through the door to Dice who was waiting for us.

**This is a UN beta read chapter, sense it is a day early because all you lovely people. So review and tomorrow I will post chapter two Okay this is over looked and redone so I hope you like it.**


	2. Our Second year!

**Here is chapter two for Life After! I hope you read and enjoy this please leave a review. I don't own Sky high in case you thought I did.**

**June 14th 2001, four months old.**

I sat on the floor in the den, Layla and the gang sat around me watching the twins roll from their back to belly then back again. As I was doing school stuff on my laptop, I was so tired.

"He looks like Warren, but with aqua in his eyes as well and your button nose," Leah said with a smile.

"Serenity looks like you Lillian with a bit of brown in her eyes," Layla said looking at her niece.

I yawned, I had started two college courses this summer, and the benefit was my four years would only take three to finish. My friends all pitched in watching the twins when I had to be in class. I was accepted because I was very smart, not many people could get into Potentia (power) Academy. A college for all super beings, I was out of my mind, I was still doing high school from my house, teachers coming and going. Now college and raising Ares and Serenity, I was tired but in the end it would be worth it.

"Why don't you let us help more, all you do is let us watch them so you can go to school. You're tired and are trying to be super mom, you're over worked," Sparrow said.

"I am fine," I said in a final tone so no one would question me.

As I removed the flash drive containing my paper on Physiological affect from my laptop. Dice was sitting with little Serenity while she drank her bottle. I picked up Ares and got him feed, he always ate more than Serenity. Serenity was still small and not very long, while Ares is getting bigger and longer by the day, he is over tall for being only four months old. They both are meeting every milestone and exceeding them.

"How is college anyways?" Will asked.

"It's good I enjoy it," I said.

I started to burp Ares while Lash sat right next to me, our thighs touching. I could tell Leah and Dice were giving Lash nasty looks. I know they have something against Lash because they now feel I should be with Warren when he gets out, but I don't know any more. I cleaned up the twins while I asked.

"So anyone have plans for the summer?" I asked.

"No," was said 20 times.

Jennifer's wedding was a month away, I was helping her plan it every day. And now everything was nearly ready she would have a lavish wedding fit for a princess. Ares and Serenity had to be the ring bearer and flower girl they had every one wrapped around their tiny fingers. Ares had dark brown hair he would end up with his father's build. His little lips where the bottom lip if fuller his chubby cheeks, his eyes are dark like Warrens with flecks of aqua. His leaner little body always near Serenity with her tiny features her full pout lips. She was a quiet little thing while Ares made his presents know. She likes to look and observe while Ares tried to roll away. Her pale skin and almond shaped eyes broken Steve and Jared's hearts she would be very stunning when she was older. My mom said I was the same way when I was a baby, Willow said Ares is a lot like Warren as well.

"How was today's visit?" Jennifer asked.

I handed Serenity to Layla for a change while I changed Ares he was harder as he tried to roll away. He smiled up at me as I finished I tickled his belly, he cooed and laughed. Layla did the same with Serenity and she let out a peal of small giggles, Ares head went towards Serenity and he smiled.

"It was good but the damn judge won't even let us show him pictures. I am really getting pissed, the twins will hate him when he gets out so all we do is talk," Leah said slamming her hand in frustration.

"Good, I mean he doesn't deserve them, he made his choices," Lash said and he had a point.

"Lash is right, Lily pad what gave him so many chances to change and be with her. I don't believe he ever loved her, it was his sick twisted game how can you not choose your mate," Will chimed in and I agreed I was his mate and he rejected me.

I always felt that way whenever Warren was talked about, I believe he never cared either. "Stop not in front of my babies, I don't want their father ever talked about in a negative way around them. I don't want us fighting we are friends damn it, I have felt the same as Will about Warren and it being a sick game," I said I watched Leah walk away.

"I understand why you feel that way and so does Leah," Dice said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

**July 3 rd 2001 -five months old.**

Jennifer's wedding was a very lavish affair, it was beautiful. It was truly blessed, the days turned in to months, as school work and the twins grew. I decided to stay with home school so I could get more college done and be with the twins more. I was determined to make something of myself so the twins had a good role model. My dad and Battle simply adored the twins and they saw their grandpas once a week each. Everyone told me how proud they are, I am doing two different schools with raising the twins by myself.

**October 31st 2001- eight months old.**

Today was the twins first Halloween, I was thrilled. My mother was throwing a Halloween party tonight. Serenity and Ares waved bye to Grandma and Grandpa then Jared would sneak back in to get a second goodbye from the twins.

I sat on the floor inside the huge play area, doing an essay for Mr. Levine from Sky high, and then a term paper for Potentia on the Civilian and Super Human mind. I always did my work while they played; it was an easy way to get it done. Principal Powers became the Dean of Potentia and Willow Peace became Principal Peace of Sky high. I heard she was awesome as principal, she was strict but fair.

I looked up to see Ares and Serenity sitting up by them self's, jabbering to each other. I smiled wondering what they are really saying. I watched them crawl to the toys, then I resume my work, and soon enough I am finished. I get up and put my work away then scoop up the twins for a feeding and change.

We head upstairs for a bath before nap time, as they napped I was able to go downstairs and clean then do some laundry. I went room to room cleaning, while I stopped to fold a load then resume cleaning. Then I heard a soft whimper from the baby monitor and I ran up the stairs before she woke Ares. I saw Serenity watching her brother sleep. I picked her up rocking her, her long black curls bouncing. She smiled at me showing me four tiny white teeth. I got her dressed her magenta hat and scarf around her; I had to go to the store for baby food and candy.

I put her in her car seat as I picked up my zombie boy, I was able to change and dress him without waking him. I put his black beanie with "zombie boy" written on it. I buckled him in his car seat and took their car seats and bag downstairs.

**3 hours later**

I drove to Shadow Fox's house, she made a ladybug costume for Serenity and she found mini leather gloves with no fingers that would fit Ares. She loved the twins and they loved her back, I only stayed for a few minutes, they needed another nap.

**4:10 pm**

I had a huge bowl of yummy candies for the kids in town next to the front door. I heard a loud whimper as me and Jennifer raced up the stair's in which I won. Ares was sitting up close to his sister rubbing her small head softly.

"A miniature Warren I tell you," Jennifer said in a tone of voice that said I told you so, didn't I.

Ares looked up at me smiling his four teeth showing he cooed then said "Mama". My eyes shot open and watered at the same moment. Jennifer squealed at hearing Ares first word, I was so happy; I picked him up from the crib.

"Yes, Ares I am your Mama," I cooed to him.

"Mama," he said again I kissed his head.

Jennifer took Ares for a change then she would put him in to his Halloween costume, she was kissing his small face as she walked.

I saw an angel when I looked at a wide awake Serenity; she was waiting for me so I scooped her right up. Her black curls in disarray around her tiny head. She smiled at me with her beautiful eyes I kissed her tiny cheeks.

"Mama," she said not to be out done by Ares.

"My Serenity, I love you," I said with a smile for her.

"Jennifer look at what Serenity said as well," I said.

I stood next to Jennifer as we changed them and it was a task in its self.

"What can you say Serenity," I cooed.

"Mama," she said with a baby smile.

"Serenity such a smart girl yes you are, oh you too Ares so smart," Jennifer cooed to them.

Serenity was adorable in her lady bug costume; Ares looked like Warren when Jennifer was done. He had on a long sleeved black shirt with a red over shirt, faded jeans, boots and his gloves he even had on a mini belt buckle.

The party was a hit the twins repeated "Mama" all night long.

"Hey Princess," Lash said.

"Hey Lash," I said giving him a hug.

We stood watching as Steve and Jared played with the twins. I felt his hand slip into mine, he turned me to face him. I didn't think he would but he kissed me it was slow at first then he made it more. I had my hands on his chest I pushed him away so I could breath.

"Lash," I warned.

"Princess I love you," he said kissing me again I tried to give him a gentle push. But he held me tighter then I felt him being moved from me with force.

I looked to see Dice with a cold fury on his face his body in front of mine as heat poured off him.

"She was pushing you away Lash, you have Fate and Destiny leave Lillian alone," Dice growled out.

"I love Lillian more than them, I have already told them, and I love her more than Warren ever did," Lash snarled at Dice and I was ready to hit one of them.

"Enough boys, your friends stop this," My mother said in a firm voice.

I felt alone more now than ever; every one of my friends had somebody but me. I turned down dates, I had enough on my hands I didn't want another man.

"They are adorable," my mom said she was holding Serenity while Willow held Ares in her arms.

"Thanks," I said.

I saw Dice and Leah talking and pointing at Lash and Will who were laughing and Lash was blushing.

"Josie can you take my sweet grandbaby Ares, I need to talk to Lily" Willow asked. Josie was happy to take the baby from her and she cooed to Ares who loved attention. I sat in the garden with Willow watching the party from here the lights looked beautiful.

"How are you?" Willow asked.

"Good," I said.

"Both schools are great, and I am tried but I am a single mother so it is to be expected," I continued in a flat tone.

"Do you feel alone? We are worried you never ask for help you do it all on your own," she went on to ask.

"I am alone, thank your son for that, do you see him here with us helping. It was his job to help me with the twins, but I was just a sick game. Power is all he was after and now he is in prison, did anyone figure that the twins would grow to hate their father, and when he gets out it won't change their feelings," I snapped with frustration.

"I will at some point have to tell them he is in prison; I don't want them to think he abandoned us, even though he kind of did. What about them they have to grow up without their father and I HATE him for it. I hate him so much, so I am alone me and him made them and where is he not here with our family,' I said my anger turning into tears.

She looked calm when I hated on her only son, saying bad things about him.

"I know how you feel, I only had Warren when you have the twins," she said.

"But we are your family let us help you, you're not alone as you want to be. Warren loves hearing about the twins and about you he worries about you over working yourself. He will be so happy the twin's first word was "Mama" as it should be," She said.

"I could care less about how he feels, I have more reason to hate him than anyone," I said looking away with tears in my eyes.

I walked away before I ended up hurting her feelings, I love her, and it's her son I hate. I walked back to the party, I grabbed Ares while Dice had a little Serenity bug in his arms. He was looking at her with so much love and adoration. He was always around me trying to be a father figure to them, I watched Leah smile at him.

Then my world spun and crashed, I had my arm around Leah and hers around mine. Dice had his arm us both and Layla was video recording it for future blackmail later.

Serenity was pulling on Dices long brown hair, looking right at him when she said "Dada" I think she thought he was her father.

"I am sorry," I said I looked at Leah and Dice with a shocked face.

"No never say you're sorry, there is nothing wrong at all with what she said," Leah said trying to pull me into a hug. When Ares held his arms out to Dice who took him and kissed his forehead. I saw Ares smile, then he followed Serenity's lead he said "Dada" I ran into the bathroom locking myself in.I sat on the floor crying, I hate Warren Peace at this very moment.

My family and friends knocked trying to get in, but I refused needing to be alone. I wanted to go to the prison and break in if I had too and beat the shit out of Warren.

I stood when I heard Dice pounding on the door threatening to kick it down. I let him in and I saw Lash walking to the door before Dice smiled and slammed it while he smiled at Lash.

"Honey there is nothing wrong with what the twins said. Leah and I knew it was going to happen. We are a family no matter what, I love you very much and I think of the twins as my own," he said pulling me in to his lap. He just held me letting me know I wasn't alone that I had people around me.

**One hour later **

"Come on lets go put them down for bed," Layla said.

So we walked up the stairs and into the twins bathroom, they loved the bath. They splashed and got water every were once their hair and bodies are clean we take them out. We dried them off before they got a diaper and clothes on, I brush through Serenity's black curls and Layla combed through Ares dark hair. Jennifer came in scooping up Serenity putting a warm bottle of breast milk in her hungry mouth. Layla fed Ares while I cleaned the bathroom.

**November 1st 2001 8 months old.**

**Leah's point of view.**

I wait with Dice, I feel so bad for Lillian she feels so responsible for the twins saying "Dada" to Dice. We were thrilled they thought of him like that, than Auntie was crushed at her conversation with Lillian. But she could understand where Lillian was coming from. I tapped my foot in frustration, Dice tried to calm me but she was like a sister and she was hurting. And Lash putting his dirty hands on her argh I said mentally he revolted me to no end.

"Dice Darken, Leah La faytte please follow me to the visiting area," the guard said.

We walked feet behind him, and we turned down a long hallway seeing the door at the far end, I walked a little faster. The guard let us through I saw Warren with a confused look on his face at my pissed off face.

"Leah is everything okay?" Warren asked.

"No it's not Warren, do you want to know why," I snapped at him.

"Yes," he answered.

"Leah no, calm yourself first, it won't help to yell at him," Dice said I gave him a death glare.

"Warren the twins said their first word last night," Dice said in a polite tone.

"Wow at 8 months, they are smart," Warren smiled warmly.

"It was "Mama"," Dice went on.

"I bet Lillian was thrilled with that," Warren said with a smile.

"She was then her and your mom went to talk in the garden. Now Warren you have to keep calm or they will cut our visit short and you won't hear everything and you need to hear it all," Dice said with a warning.

"Go head," Warren bit out.

"I saw Lash kiss Lillian last night, she did try and push him away, but he just held her closer his tongue half way down her throat. I ripped him off her and he said he loves her more then you ever did. Him and Will have Lillian convinced what you said a while ago about her being a sick game is true. Mom told us she had a small talk with Lillian in the garden but it turned bad. Mom asked Lillian if she was alone or felt alone and Lillian said she was because your game and she hates you for making the twins grow up without you. She is so worried the twins will grow to hate you and the fact she is doing it alone because of you," Dice said.

I watched Warrens face twist with fury and pain at what Dice was saying. Half of me felt bad for Warren, the other side didn't care if he was hurting.

"She is just so hurt right now; Lash won't stop trying to be with he,r he even found his mate. He told his mate he loves Lillian more than her. Then the twins said "Dada"," Dice said.

I saw Warrens face fall at this, he was on the verge of a breakdown. He was going from pissed to hurt so fast, he was going to blow soon.

"Who Dice just tell me," Warren said his head hung low.

"Don't worry it was me," Dice said.

"Lillian locked herself in the bathroom; I almost had to kick it down so I could talk to her. She felt bad because they called me that when I am with Leah who Lillian is very close too," Dice said.

"Man was it worth it, now that you know everything was choosing Warlord over your ex family worth it," I said.

"No it wasn't nothing was worth losing my family," Warren said in defeat.

"I never meant she was just a game or that I never loved her, her and the twins are the first and last thing I think about every day. Now Lash and Stronghold are working together to pull her away from me, she is mine." Warren said in a demented voice. He blamed them when he pushed her away she tried for him she saved him she cared.

"She fucking hates YOU right now asshole, she believes YOUR stupid words. After everything YOU have done she still saved YOU putting her life on the line injecting YOU. She battled YOU to bring the twins into a safe world. She barley eats, barely sleeps, she goes to Sky high and Potentia College while raising twins with no help from YOU. YOU pushed her away no one else just but YOU, she still hasn't told anyone why you killed Amp. And YOU did something pretty fucking horrible to where she wakes up screaming from the nightmares it gives her," I snarled at Warren.

I watched him the whole time, as his face changed emotions so fast but the last thing I said about Lillian's nightmare's his eyes and face looked dead inside. So it was horrible whatever he did to her it also broke her inside.

"Whatever you did broke her inside Warren," Dice said.

"You'll hate me if I tell you, then ya'll won't ever come and see me even though mom knows and she still sees me," Warren said with a dead voice.

"You said you were tricked before you killed Amp, so it wasn't your entire fault. No matter what I will still come twice a week to see you brother," Dice said.

"It was my birthday and it was Lillian's number that sent me a text. I didn't know she had her cell stolen two days prior. I texted her back even though I thought she was acting weird, but I chalked it up to her being pregnant. She wanted me, she said so, so I went to the movies and took her in the bathroom. She was crying after and during she screamed at me and I hit her hard then I slammed her against the wall calling her a lying whore. Then she told me her phone was stolen, so I sent I text saying I was on my way to fuck her. I got a text back a minute later saying she was waiting for me," Warren broke down.

"I hated myself and I picked her up off the floor trying to talk to her, but her eyes said enough. I left and found out who tricked me then I killed her," Warren finished.

I couldn't believe my ears Warren raped Lillian and he was tricked into it. She never said a word to anyone, she bottled it up inside now she has terrible nightmares about it.

"I can't believe it, I don't know what to say really you where tricked and Lillian never said anything so deep down she understood as well," Dice said.

"I will try and keep Lash away from her but if she wants him or anyone I won't stop her Warren. She is beautiful and men ask her out all the time but she refuses she is giving school and the twins her all," Dice said.

"I understand why now, but it makes no difference you'll most likely never get her back twelve years. Warren twelve years she can't refuse every man and she won't wait for you," I said.

I watched an uncontrolled rage erupted from him as he tossed the bench which was pure concrete across the courtyard. As he bellowed with rage. Fire licked his body as he couldn't control himself. Dice stood in front of me. Warren looked scary with the wild flames 20 feet in the air.

"She is mine, always, she hates me!" he was screaming pulling at his long hair. The guards rushed forward and tried to put him out but he was to angry. Dice burned himself getting through to an enraged Warren, his brother and his future brother in law. It still took another 15 minutes before Warren was giving off thick black smoke.

"She is mine and I forced her to hate me," Warren said sagging to his knees while I rubbed the cream on Dice's hands.

"You both must leave now he will be okay," our guard took us back to the waiting area.

**December 25th 2001 - 9 months old**

It was the twins first Christmas; I was just finishing my term paper and my hot chocolate when I went to put my work away. I walked to my room setting my baby monitor on my end table I welcomed the darkness of sleep.

I woke to a small cry I knew it was Serenity; I rushed almost falling over my own feet. I walked into adjuring room; I scooped her up in to my arms. I gave her a diaper change she made a boom, boom. I saw it was 6am I sighed out loud; I put her in her swing while it played soft music. I hurried downstairs I passed my mother. Then I ran back upstairs with two warm bottles in hand.

I walked into the room seeing Ares looking at Serenity, I set down the bottles. I changed him as well and he smiled up at me, his eyes had nothing but love shining in them.

"Mama up" Ares said.

I picked him up and he laughed showing me all his teeth and they hurt like hell if one of them bite you. They slept in different cribs but pushed together. I picked up Serenity and sat in the rocking chair with them, feeding them. I burped them before I put them into their Christmas clothes for the day ahead.

"Did Santa come Ares?" I asked him as we walked down stairs both of them in my arms.

"Yes," in his tiny husky baby voice.

"What do you think Serenity, did Santa come?" I asked.

"Me yes," Serenity with her tinker bell voice.

I smiled at the pair of them.

We walked with their hands in mine into the kitchen looking for grandma and grandpa.

"Look at my grandbabies; you both look like Christmas angels. Come to grandma and grandpa," my mom said.

"Can you watch them so I can shower and change my clothes?" I asked my mother.

"Go Lillian we got this, please take your time, Layla and your dad since you went yesterday," My mother said.

"Lillian," she called.

"Yeah," I said.

"I love you," she said.

"You too mom," I said walking way.

I felt great after the hot shower doing everything twice letting the water hit my skin. I dried off and started my hair and make-up making myself look nice. I pulled on a short barley knee length green dress with black heels, Christmas earrings and necklace. I went back downstairs seeing a lot of my friends here waiting.

**Noon **

I sat with the twins on my knees bouncing them, when Layla and Will walked in. Dice, Leah and Willow following five minutes behind them. I put them on their feet on the floor watching them crawl, I gave Leah a hug.

"DADA" was screamed by the twins.

"I tried to teach them uncle," I said to Leah but she slapped my shoulder.

We all walked into the den which looked as if Santa forgot all the other kids and only stopped here. I gave a glare to everyone, Steve and Josie smiled. The twins clapped with glee at the sight and we sat on the floor.

Magenta and I changed the babies on the floor; I had Serenity while she took Ares. When Ares began to crawl away from her, with no diaper on heading for the gifts from Santa.

"No Ares!" Magenta cried.

Ares looked back at her with a Warren like smirk; he stood and took his first steps. I laughed when Serenity on shaking legs went after Ares.

**6pm**

I sat outside I let Sue and Edward watch the twins she is now two months pregnant. I was happy for them they looked so happy together.

"Hey Lily," Dice and Leah said sitting next to me on both sides.

"Hey," I said.

"He was composed this visit he doesn't really talk anymore, he just sits and stares. And all we hear is he is working on getting his entire mechanics license and he works out every day." Leah said.

"Sorry," I replied.

"He is worrying everyone, but he will snap out of it when he gets his head on straight." Dice chimed in.

"No one hates him more than himself," Willow said.

"I do and so does Lash, right Lash," Will said.

"Yes," Lash said.

"Go away I don't want to hear this right now," I said.

"He doesn't know why he did all the things he did, but I am going with Dice and Leah to go clean and pack up my son's apt tomorrow. He warned me it's odd, but he wants it for when he gets out he said there is a box under his bed for you, is it okay if I bring it to you," Willow said.

"Yes Willow it wouldn't be a problem," I said with a kind voice as she stroked my hair.

"His apt isn't odd, it's downright fucking creepy," Dice said.

"I know I would offer to help but it freaks me out,," I laughed with Dice.

"NO ARES!" I heard then saw Sue running across the lawn after a fully naked Ares. Layla trialing behind her video tapping it. Serenity was giggling and clapping, egging the now mobile Ares on she was in Edward's arms.

In less than two months Ares and Serenity Peace would be a year old.

**Okay this chapter has been redone and I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Fuck you Warren!

**Hello here is chapter three for Life after! I hope ya'll are enjoying it I hope it isn't t0o fast paced. So read then review I hope. And the twins are a bit advanced in language my oldest who is now 15 talked very early and by two was talking like an almost four year old.**

**February 14th 2002 **

Today we are having a private party for the twins first birthday. Only 40 people are allowed onto the estate today, to be here with us. Lady Peace and Josie have taken the twins out for a while so we could set up the party in the garden; the twins loved it out here. I had Chang let our guest's in and Lash showed them into the garden.

"Hello Mr. Medulla, I finished the 10 page essay on Nuclear Physics," I said as he came into the garden.

"I am most pleased, I will take it with me when I leave, it is a week early," he smiled at me.

The twins loved the party; the cake was Serenity's favorite by far. But Ares loved the ice cream the best; he had it in his long hair. I sat with Dice and Ares tossing a rubber ball, Leah was talking to Layla about school. When Dean Powers grandson Michael who is three. Pulled on one of Serenity's long black curls tugging it hard, she cried out in pain she started to wail with tears cascading down her tiny face.

Ares head snapped to his left seeing Serenity cry, his eyes narrowed with dislike. I looked at Dice and didn't catch Ares hauling his butt to Michael, I jumped up and went after him, and Dice was right next to me. I saw Jennifer holding a crying Serenity while Dean Powers was getting frustrated with her grandson.

"You hurt my sissy," Ares said with a husky voice giving Michael a look filled with baby fury.

"And he is very sorry Ares he needs a nap, right Michael," Dean Powers said looking down at her Grandson.

"No it fun her hair soft," Michael said smiling and clapping.

"Very bad boy Michael we are going home for a nap," Dean Powers said to her grandson.

Ares tackled Michael to the ground his body almost bigger then Michael's. Ares started punching Michael with Dean Powers and everyone watching, I came to my senses.

"Ares Warren Peace, stop it now," I grabbed Ares around his waist pulling him off Michael who was crying very hard.

I could hear chuckling from people who are trying hard not to laugh at Ares. Layla had it all on tape I swear that thing is glued to her hands.

"Ares that was wrong you don't hit," I said in a firm mother voice.

"He hurted sissy, him no Ares," Ares said.

"No Ares, now you need a time out," Dice scooped him up walking into the house.

"Dada no, Ares no bad," I heard Ares as they walked away.

"I am very sorry Dean Powers, Ares shouldn't have done that to Michael," I said apologizing.

"I don't blame Ares; Michael should be the one saying sorry. But we are leaving he is driving me crazy and he needs a nap," Dean Powers said giving me a hug before they left.

"Mama Ares no bad," Serenity said with wide eyes her lower lip pouting out.

"I know lets go see Ares," I said scooping her into my arms walking into the house.

Their first birthday went well Dice and I sat on the floor in the bathroom bathing the twins then changing and dressing them. Then finally a warm bottle as they closed their eyes for the night, it was hard to believe a year has passed I am now 17 with one year old twins time seems to fly by.

**July 20th 2002 twins 17 months old.**

We waited for hours in the waiting room with all our friends as Sue was in labor. I watched the twins dance and color with my IPod ear buds in their ears. Leah was sleeping on Dice's shoulder he held my hand in his larger one.

Edward ran in his cheek was bruising on the left side, I was the first to laugh she got him good. Then everyone gave in and laughed as he huffed in annoyance.

"Izzy is here she weighs 8 pounds and 9 oz. and 18 ½ inches long." he said in awe.

I pulled him in to a hug and kissed his cheek, telling him to give Sue my love. Every one followed suit giving hugs or pats on the back wishing Sue and Izzy well before he left to go back to them. I felt a pang of longing and sadness, I moved away from the happiness I saw Leah watching me so I smiled.

"Mama Hungie," Ares whined.

"I am taking the twins to dinner who's coming," I called out.

**Paper Lantern 5:57 pm**

22 of us sat in the party room two of our own aren't here but they are in our thought giving Sue a speedy recovery.

"Two kids meal's please both cut chicken and steamed veggies and fried rice, and my usual Lyn," I said as I was the last to order.

"Look he looks like his Fuqin Warren," Lyn smiled at the twins kissing their tiny head's.

"Thank you Lyn, he sure does," I said as she walked off.

As we waited we talked about everything from school to the twins.

"How is school?" I said.

"Be better if you would come back," Sparrow said.

"I mean home school and College can't be all it's cracked up to be right?" Lash said.

"I bet $100 Sue does home school for our last year," I said.

"I will take that bet," Cassie shook my hand.

"It's better with principal Peace, she doesn't force our powers and she gives us options," Sam said.

"That's good," I said.

Our food arrived Dice and I put on the twins bibs so they could pick at their food. They like to try and eat by them self's, but I normally helped when they needed it.

"No sissy," Ares said. We turned to see him waking a sleeping Serenity then they began to eat. We ate and just had a good time when Lash had to say something stupid.

"Why do Dice and you always hug and hold hands Lillian?" Lash asked. I watched Will nod his head in agreement and I rolled my eyes at their behavior.

"I am banging him, without Warren I have needs, Leah knows all about it," I smiled winking at Dice and he blushed.

"Jealous Lash?" Dice said his arms around Leah and me.

"William Stronghold this better stop! Are we are done; I can get someone who loves and respects my sister. I was under the impression you did until Lash and you started hanging out," Layla snapped at Will he looked surprised. She never talked about breaking up so he knew she was dead serious.

"Why do you ask Lash?" I asked him with a serious tone.

"I want to know that's it," he said with a shrug.

"Well it's none of your business Lash, she is our family and we have a very close relationship," Leah snapped.

"How about we stop this kiddy shit, what I do is my business if I chose to tell then so be it," I said.

When I heard a crone's voice to close for my liking, I turned seeing her. "So they lived," Nina Marcos said.

Dice, Trace, Angelo and I were on our feet in a second, I gave her a nasty look. "Leave bitch," Dice said.

"Are you playing daddy for their spawn," she smiled.

"Oh hell no," I said going towards her when I felt Will's arms around me.

"I will kill you bitch you say one more word about my twins," I snarled like a wild animal.

"This thing looks like Warlord the female is an evil looking little thing. Drowned at birth is what the good doctor should have done," She said giving the twins disgusted looks.

I watched as Dice grabbed her by the throat dragging her out with Layla and the girl's right behind him. It took 15 minutes for them to all come back.

**September 29th 2002**

Tomorrow was Laylas18th birthday; I got her a rare Moon lace flower which took a month to get. My mom looked so sad all the time so I went to talk to Jared maybe he knew the reason.

"Jared," I called as I walked into the large kitchen. It was 10 at night and the twins are sleeping like the dead, I finished my work before I found him.

"Yes Pumpkin," Jared said turning to me.

"What's up with mom she has been sad this last couple of days?" I asked.

"She is sad, she is worried you'll take the twins and leave tomorrow," he said.

"What? Why would she think that? Tomorrow is Layla's birthday I won't leave than it would be rude. I swear how she could think I runway on Layla's birthday of all days," I said in disbelief.

He was giving me an odd look like I was missing something very important I was too tired to even think.

"Do you even remember you also turn 18 tomorrow Pumpkin," he said.

"Oh shit your right," I said I was stupid for forgetting it was also my Birthday.

I left to go find my mother she was in her room at her desk going over some paper work with Layla. She was learning because she was going to follow our mother and become a vet.

"Hey mom you busy?" I asked.

"No pumpkin," she said turning to me.

"Why didn't you just tell me the reason you were sad?" I asked.

"Because I don't want either of you to move out yet. As of tomorrow both of your trust funds are open to you, neither of you would have to work ever. You both have a house, but I want you here for a little longer," mom said.

"I won't be moving until June and I will be 15 minutes away not five states mom," I said.

"I am doing the same mom," Layla said.

And our mother looked better about this she had another couple of months to fret over it.

**September 30th 2002**

Our party was cut short this year, Ares and Serenity had come down with a cold. I was so worried but the doctor and nurse an assured us they would be okay.

**November 23rd 2002 twins 21 months old.**

Leah, Cassie, Jennifer all came out reviling they were pregnant. Cassie has decided she wasn't telling her parents, who are very strict. School was nearly finished then she would be living with Mitchell. Jared was happy for Jennifer, Willow was happy for Leah and Dice. I sat with the twins as Dice told them they would have another brother or sister to play with not just with their cousin Izzy. I wondered what Warren would say when he found out Dice got Leah pregnant.

"This isn't follow the leader you three," I said as Sue and Edward laughed.

"Stronghold stay away from my sister," I snapped with an evil eye promising death or an ass whipping.

"I will try," he said in slight fear.

"Try, try, try," was repeated by Ares, Serenity and Izzy bell.

School in the morning, three days a week at night Potentia College. I was a full time mother I worked with the kids every day with talking, Letters, Numbers. They were advanced for their age's even little Izzy bell worked with us.

**December 30th 2002 twins 22 months old**.

I was at Willows with Leah and Dice today was Willows 49th birthday and we are going to dinner tonight. I had Izzy bell while Sue went to her doctor's appointment with Edward being at work. Izzy bell cooed as she played on her belly. I had Ares and Dice had Serenity while Leah was showering, Willow was changing her clothes before we left for dinner.

I had on a little forest green dress with black heels and jewelry on. Dice looked very dashing himself, Ares had on black pants and a red button up his hair tied back and Serenity had on a fluffy black and blue dress with matching shoes, her curls surrounding her face a blue bow in her hair for dinner. The music played, as I stood with my angel, Dice was right behind me with Serenity. I could feel his warm safe arm around my waist as we swayed to the music.

"Dada dance," Serenity said in her sweet voice.

I felt as Dice danced with her and I did the same with Ares, I loved this song as I sang and danced with Ares. Dice's arm still around me, he needed to stop the kids will think things.

**Song is Lionel Ritchie - Endless love**

"My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing in my life," Dice sang to Serenity.

"My first love, you're every breath that I take you're every step I make," I sang.

"And I, I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do, and your eyes tell me how much you care. Oh, yes you will always be my endless love," Dice sang my head on his shoulder he kissed the side of my cheek very close to my lips.

"Forever I'll hold you close in my arms. I can't resist your charms and I'll be a fool for you, because you mean the world to me. Oh, I know I found in you my endless love," I sang giving Dice a sweet smile.

"I will be that fool for you, I'm sure. You know I don't mind, you'll be the only one no one can deny the love I have inside" Dice sang looking right at me.

I was so close to Dice I could tell he was horney, as we danced with the twins, neither of us noticed. The doorbell had ringed or that Willow, Bruce and Leah all had come in with love on their faces. We never noticed the TV had come on and we didn't know how long Warren had been watching us dance and sing.

"Again Dada," Serenity said.

"Mama again, again," Ares said.

I smiled and looked at Willow and she was looking at the TV, so I followed her gaze. My aqua eyes met dark brown eyes he looked insane, I turned to Dice who stood his ground. But from the look on Warren's face he saw everything, and he wasn't happy

"45 minutes Willow, I didn't know your family was here they can have five minutes. Then I hope they won't mind going into another room" Bruce said with a "I am sorry look".

"Having fun in my place brother, I see your hands all over her she is mine. How dare you kiss her she is mine, you have my cousin Leah," Warren said with a raging fury behind his words.

"Warren stop it the twins are right here," I snapped.

"Sorry Warren he stepped up when you ran off, to fuck other girls and oh yeah world domination," Leah snapped as I winced in pain.

"STOP NOW!" I said in a loud voice.

"Mama yell you all baddd, we go play," Ares said but he was giving Warren dirty looks.

"Yesh Dada plays," Serenity said in a peal of giggles.

"Say hello first, then you both can go with Auntie into the play room," I said and they thought it over.

"Hi," Ares said in an emotionless voice hardly looking at his real father unless it was a sneer.

"Hello, I like you hair. It look like Ares hair," Serenity said in her tinker bell.

"I like your hair it is very pretty Serenity," Warren said in a soft tone.

"I like to, it pretty like mamas," Serenity said grabbing a fist full of my hair showing Warren my long black curls. "See mama hair soft and purdy," Serenity said again my hair being pulled near the TV.I handed Leah Ares while her and Dice walked out of the room going to the playroom, Bruce following right behind them. I looked at Willow she smiled at me she understood Dice and me.

"I better go to the playroom as well, so ya'll can talk," I said walking over to Izzy picking her up along with her diaper bag.

"You had another kid," he bellowed in rage.

"Asshole! I can't have any more children, this is my niece Sue and Edwards daughter," I snapped.

"Warren behave yourself, Dice and Lillian are not together," Willow said.

"He is taking my place," Warren looked at his mother and her face softened.

"What place Warren?" I said looking at him with my god daughter in my arms.

"Stupid bitch you know what I am talking about," he said with growing fury.

"Fuck off Warren, you don't ever talk to her like that," Dice came in pulling me to him. Warren was smoking now as he was looking at us.

"No Peace I don't know that you had a place in my family, you gave up your place a long time ago. So you don't get to have a say anymore, you should be more worried who has taken your place in my bed," I yelled out.

"Come on honey," Dice was trying to pull me away.

"I heard Mama yell, did hims make you mad. Ares get him," Ares said. As Ares went towards the TV to deal with Warren ,as Dice scooped him up putting him back in the playroom with Leah.

I started to walk away I was so mad; I wanted him to hurt as much as I do. He looked ready to kill me and Dice along with who ever got in his way.

"Lillian you're mine, I will fucking kill you if I even hear you're with another man. This is the Warren you wanted you got rid of Warlord. What don't like what you wanted and asked for?" Warren growled out.

"No I don't like what I see, so be worried you are replaceable. I am sorry Willow we are ruining your birthday," I said giving her a one armed hug. I walked into the hall I heard Warren and his mom talking.

"Is she mom just tell me," Warren said.

"I don't know my son, she might be. But you only have yourself to blame," she said. I smiled as he started cussing, I walked into the playroom to see them dressing up Bruce.

**January 30th 2002**

I turned in my report on the effects of diseases of the Super Hero or Villain mind. I based mine on Warlord I would ace this shit easy. I drove home it was nearly one am; I pulled into the gates seeing the twins light on. I parked my Jeep and ran in and up the stairs. I walked into their room seeing Serenity sitting up looking at her board book, Ares sleeping soundly.

"Serenity love why is the light on did someone leave it on?" I asked her.

"No I turn it on I read," she said like it was nothing.

"How did you turn it on love, you need to go to sleep," I said rubbing her small head.

"Yes mama, I sleep now," she waved her tiny hand around. And the light clicked off, I walked to my mother's room and woke her up. She told me I did it when I was Serenity's age so it was nothing to be worried about.

I went back to my room thinking about the twins Ares looked like a well-built three year old while Serenity looked like a small one year old. When she gets older maybe 15 she will be like me she will look years older. Ares will be 12 looking more like 16 he has his father build he will be tall as well.

I slipped into the hot bubble bath soaking for a while. I thought of my last meeting with Warren, he was the same Warren I fell in love with. His over possessiveness and jealous raged all over the place.

**February 13th 2002 twins 23 months one day until they are 2 years old.**

"Twins," Jennifer screamed.

"Awesome," I said giving her and Angelo a hug.

"Thank you Lily," she cried.

"One boy and a girl," she went on.

"Darn copycat," I smiled at her.

"We hoped for two girls or two boys," Angelo said.

"If only your mother could be here to see you," Jared said.

"I have Lacy and she fills the role just fine," Jennifer said.

I watched my mother give Jennifer a long hug and kiss on her cheek.

"More babies like Izzy coming," Ares said.

"Yes auntie and uncle are having twins like you and Serenity, "Jennifer smiled at him she sat with them on the floor.

"You no love us any more then?" Ares looked at her his head tilted to the side.

"We will always love you and Serenity, your auntie's boy we love you so much," she said pulling Ares into a hug.

**8:00 pm**

I laid the twins down for bed with Jennifer and Angelo staying the night. I had a night class tonight at 10:00 so I was rushing out. I pulled on a pair of jeans with a black shirt, a green bracelet and necklace. My green laced converse tied, I grabbed my purse and bag.

"Thanks," I said putting on my glasses, I actually needed them.

"No thank you, we need the practice. And we love when you let us watch them," Angelo said.

"Yes we do now hurry to school," Jennifer said shooing me out.

I drove through the darkness to Potentia College for my night class. I hated it but it was still easy I was put into an advanced class. Being moved in to my junior year when I passed the test. Soon I would do College full time than two years after that I would be a clinical psychologist I would be Dr. Lillian Williams M.D.

**Thanks for reading how about ya'll review and make my day or morning even night.**


	4. Fourth Year!

**Hey ya'll here is chapter four hope you enjoy, I don't own Sky high but I do own new people and plot points you see. Thank you fro reading now remember to review.**

**February 14****th**** 2003 twins two.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," was shouted to the twins, I gave a smile at their small surprised faces.

"Cake," Serenity said.

I helped Jennifer sit down, Angelo was helping Dice put together the two tricycles Steve got them for their birthday.

"I'm fat," Jennifer said.

"Was I?" I asked.

"Nope," Jennifer said.

"Then neither are you Jennifer," I said.

Leah and Cassie had bellies but not as big as Jennifer's but then they are having one to her two.

"Unca Will," the twins screamed.

"Auntie Laywa," they ran over wrapping their small arms around their ankles hugging them in greeting.

**NOON **

A large picnic is set up in the garden for the twin's day, a large cake set to the side. I love how close we all are, 24 best friends, we have or disagreements, but we love each other. Well Dice, Angelo, Trace and Edward are really having a hard time getting along with Zach, Will and Lash. Poor Ethan was always in the middle he didn't take sides I love him.

This year we are having a small party for the twins with so many pregnant females. And it's Valentine's Day they should be able to go out not hang with babies. I watch the twins running around the garden playing with each other. Ares holding Serenity and Izzy's hands he was careful so they wouldn't fall.

Ares hair is no longer, very long he likes it better short, he is a very healthy eater he looks like a well-built four year old or a future football player. Serenity my sweet girl with her long black curls that reach the middle of her back. She is dainty with a slim figure, resembling a small one year old. Serenity's and Ares smile can light up a room.

"I can't believe they're two already," Sparrow said.

"I know it's crazy," Siren finished.

"How soon until their out of diapers," Magenta chimed in.

"Time is sure flying by, and soon Mage," I smiled.

"But you have done an amazing job with them," Leah said as she held my hand; I gave it a small squeeze.

She and Willow had arrived 20 minutes ago from their visit with Warren; I tried to never ask about it I had very hard feelings towards Warren.

"Unca Dice, Unca Angelo," Ares called.

"We ride nowwww," Serenity called but held on to the W too long.

"Come on my munchkins," Dice said picking up Ares.

"Let's ride," Angelo scooped up Serenity.

"How was your visit with Warren today Leah?" Sam and Sue asked at the same time.

"Same all he does is sit and listen, sometimes he says a couple of words," Leah said.

"Sorry, do they know what's wrong with him?" Layla said.

"Life," Trace said.

I watched Layla get a thoughtful look on her face but I ignored it, she was a sweet heart.

We sang Happy Birthday to the twins and they clapped along with Izzy, then they blew out their candles on the cake. I watched the twins and Izzy bell bathe in cake; I tried to see if they got any in their mouth. Yeah this was a two maybe a three bather, I sighed with a happy smile.

The party ended around two pm so my friends and family could go out for Valentine's Day. I sat on the floor giving the twins their third bath now they are finally clean. I dress them in their pajamas and we walk downstairs to say goodnight and have a bottle.

**7:00 pm **

I watch Grandpa Jared read to the twins on the plush chair as he waits for my mother to get ready. I feel semi warm arms come around my waist pulling me close to a muscled chest. I know it's Dice we have become very close.

"Hey Honey, you look like you needed a hug," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled he always knew, and then I saw a flash, Sparrow.

Then I thought I felt his lips at my neck warm and soft nipping at my neck.

"You look and feel like you need more than a hug honey," Dice whispered in a throaty tone.

I looked at him shocked and his gaze was full of want, need, lust and love. Again with the flash I am going to kill her tonight, and then he kissed my head and walked away.

**7:30 pm**

I watched Dice saying goodbye to the twins they sometimes call him uncle but they prefer Dada. Leah was hugging Serenity tight then she got Ares and gave him kisses.

"Why when you think no one's looking, do you look so sad?" Layla said from behind me, I turned to her so I could see her face.

"Because I am flower," I said.

"Then please talk to me Lily," she pleaded.

"Layla, flower, no one here will ever understand what I am going through well maybe mom. How hard it is to raise the twins mainly alone, I refuse to ask for too much help. I don't need to burden you all. I am so tired from school, college everything but I wouldn't change a thing. Then I feel sadness over Warren, I don't want to love him anymore. Then it wouldn't hurt so much to be without him. I feel as if I messed up somewhere in our relationship, he rejected me it killed me in side to have my mate do that. I have always questioned his love; he has told me he never loved me that I was a game. I believe him flower I didn't see love in his eyes for a long time. He cheated, his temper knew no bonds he was cruel. I feel bad because look at what he is missing," I said, I took a very deep breathe.

"Honey come on let's put the kids to bed, then Leah wants to watch a movie here with you and me," Dice said handing me Ares he had Serenity we walked upstairs.

**February 16th 2003 **

**Layla's point of view.**

I waited in the courtyard for Warren, if Lillian finds out I have come she will murder me sister or not. I hate seeing her so sad and depressed she seems happy on the outside, but when she sees no one looking her act drops and her pain shows.

"Um Hippie are you here to see me?" Warren's deep rough voice broke my thoughts.

"Oh Warren you scared me, I am here to see you," I said in a light tone.

I watched his very muscled body slide onto the bench across from me; he put his arms on the table leaning on them.

"Well why are you visiting me?" Warren asked since I have never come before.

"I hear you're not very vocal when you have other visit's," I said to start things off.

"What should I say? I can never think of anything that doesn't end up hurting them," he said looking at the tree behind me.

"You're hurting them by being so silent, I know that much Warren. But that's not my only reason for coming here," I said.

"Go on," he motioned with his large hand.

"Lillian," I said as if he should have known.

I watched his head snap up at her name a concerned look crossed his face.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She isn't, everyone is buying her act but the minute they look away her true feelings break through. I talked to her after the twin's party, and she told me how she feels," I said with a few tears.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"She wants to stop loving you; she said if she did stop than the pain of not having you wouldn't be there. That she messed up at some point for you to reject her. She believes with her whole heart you never loved her, your sleeping with other women all the cheating, she was holding back on what you have done. I can't take seeing her in so much pain, Warren she is a great mother Ares and Serenity are perfect babies," I said with mixed emotions. He looked shocked at what I had just said, but I could tell he was processing the new information.

"I never meant for her to believe me at the battle, I said she was a game I wanted to win from Lash. That she was just a little girl and I need a real woman. I have loved her the moment her eyes met mine on her first day of Sky high. I know, I messed up when I was sleeping around and cheating she was perfect she never deserved what I have become. I always knew she would be a great mother, I love her so much she is all I think about well the twins too. I would die if she stopped loving me, I can't prove it to her I am in here for ten more fucking years," he had tears.

"I will help you with her you two belong together," I said.

"Why would you help me, while I was dating Lillian I was planning Sparrows and your death," he said.

"You never went through with it now did you," I said.

"I will deal with Lash and keep him from her, but I know she doesn't have feelings for Lash. I would be more worried about Dice they are very close as he has taken the role of the twins father," I went on.

**June 10th 2003- twins 29 months old - Lillian 18.**

Today was our graduation, I was happy I was able to walk with my class. I am now officially out of high school and in college full time going into my third year. I stand in the gym with black slacks and green silk tang top with green and black heels on. My light blue cap and gown over my cloths, Layla to my right. We sat and waited for our name to be called.

"Williams, Layla," Principal Peace called.

I watched Layla walk up and take her diploma, I let out a loud whistle along with Will, every one clapped for her.

"Williams, Lillian," Principal Peace called.

I walked the aisle and went up the stairs reaching her, she pulled me into a hug, handing me my diploma. I could hear Angelo, Trace, Dice and Chang the loudest. Then the girls chimed in with thier shrill voices.

"Here is our class of 2003 class video," Principal Peace said as the video played.

I saw shots of me and my friends, me and Leah sitting on the grass. Me and Sparrow holding hands the same for me and Layla. Near 15 minutes in it showed Warren and me I was over his shoulder he had a huge smile on his face. Then another with us holding hands in third period while we read, both smiling. Dice holding Leah's hand with his arm around my shoulder, I was pregnant, Warren and I kissing, in the courtyard by his truck after school.

"Mama," was heard in unison and everyone laughed.

**July 25th 2003- twins 30 months - Lillian 18.**

The twins fell asleep on Lash's lap as he was reading to them while I talked to the nurse. All three girls went in to labor hours apart sending us all in to a panic. I paced the floor waiting for news, Willow paced along with me. Layla was a nervous wreck. Magenta, Sam, Siren all played cards. Izzy and Sue playing on the floor, while Edward was at work.

**We welcomed in to our family**

**Jennifer and Angelo Adams twins**

Nicco Adams at 7p & 2oz 20in then Angel Adams at 6p & 10oz 17in. My Godson and niece.

**Leah and Dice Darken son and my god son.**

Harley Duke Darken 9p & 4oz 22in.

**Cassie and Mitchell MacLean son**

Constantine Marshall MacLean 6p & 0oz 19in.

**October 31st 2003 -twins 33 months **

"How Lily?' Jennifer asked.

"How what Jennifer?" I questioned back.

"I am ready to drop, or I want to rip my hair out in frustration and I have Angelo helping. You didn't have that asshole Warren," she said, I could see she was upset.

"That's how I roll, but no really take it one day at a time don't sweat the small shit. Try not to let everything over whelm you, do things at your pace," I said.

I looked at Ares he was a pirate this year while Serenity was a blue glittering fairy. Little Izzy was a bumble bee; Harley was a bad ass biker for his first Halloween. Nicco was a vampire while his twin sister was an angel and Constantine was a fury blue monster he was adorable.

"Candy noww Mama," I looked down at Serenity. She sure is my girl with her love of sweets.

"RRR Mama," Ares waved his play sword at me.

"Very scary Ares," I said with a scared face.

"Ares sorry he no mean scared mama," he said looking very sorry indeed his little hand rubbing mine.

Walking the kids around town was fun, watching their tiny faces light up as they got candies. Izzy loved walking with the twins as Ares watched her. When the night came to an end because of sleepy babies, I went to Jennifer's. And we bathed her twins.

I helped her dress them and she got two bottles before she sat on her plush sofa. She rested her head back for a few minutes and she passed out. I covered her up and helped her lay down, Angelo won't wake her. I grabbed all the stuff the twins would need until tomorrow, I buckled them in and we left. Ares and Serenity walking ahead of me, while I carried the two car seats.

I drove home with two sets of twins in my Jeep; it could be a long night. I was moving in five days from James Estate and into my villa. Ares and Serenity walked ahead of me while I had my purse, three diaper bags and two car seats in my hands, we walked through the front door. I walked into the kitchen to get my twins a drink.

"Where's Jennifer?" mom asked.

"She passed out the minute she sat, I couldn't leave them. I will watch her twins while her and Angelo rest," I said watching my twins drink their milk.

**20 minutes and a bath later.**

My twins closed their tired eyes, slipping into a candy induced coma. I smiled I had to brush their small white teeth twice to make sure no sugar bugs lived.

I got Ares old crib and set it up, and put his bedding in it for my niece and nephew to sleep in. I changed them then fed them warm bottles. I rocked them until they both closed their tiny eyes falling to sleep, I set them softly into the crib turning on the baby monitor and walking out.

I picked up my phone dialing Angelo, my brother in law.

"Hey darlin," Angelo said.

"Hey, Jennifer, the poor thing, passed out on the sofa, so I have the twins for the night. So get some sleep, Angelo they are safe with me when ya'll wake up eat and shower or fool around they will be here," I said.

"Really are you sure, two sets of twins?" he asked.

"I am going to be fine, see you tomorrow," I said.

"Thanks darlin," he said as I hung up.

**5:30 am**

I hear a cry and I am on my bare feet hurrying into the room. Seeing Nicco and Angel crying I picked them up and they stopped. I gave them a bath with chamomile and lavender to calm them. Putting a clean diaper along with a fresh set of foote pajamas on them. We walked downstairs to have a warm bottle and a cup of strong coffee. I warmed up their meal and sat on the den floor feeding them holding the bottles just right so they could eat.

"Lily pad," I turned to see Will in nothing but sweat pants.

"I thought we talked about you touching my sister," I said with a sneer as I glazed at him.

I picked up Nicco to burp him, I gave Will another look. He picked up Angel and started to burp her as well.

"You're really good at the whole being a mother," he said.

Nicco and Angel both fell back asleep in our arms; we walked upstairs and put Nicco and Angel in the crib as they sleep. I walked out with the baby monitor with me. I watched Will walk into Layla's room; I slapped him in the back of his head as I passed. And he slapped my ass hard I rubbed it until it stopped throbbing. I went downstairs to start my day, yay laundry.

**12: 45pm**

I was on the floor with Ares and Serenity, Nicco and Angel on their bellies on a thick blanket looking at the colorful toys I set in front of them. I was working with Ares and Serenity doing their ABCs and numbers. When the playroom door swung open, a refreshed Jennifer and Angelo walked in.

"You look better Jennifer," I said.

"I feel much better thank you Lily for watching them," Jennifer said sitting with her twins.

"I didn't realize how tired I really was, until I laid down," Angelo said picking up Ares.

**7:45 pm**

"Leah come here," I said as Dice was wrestling Ares and Serenity, Harley watched his dad from his bouncy chair.

She followed me into her and Dices room, my ass was killing me and I couldn't see it in the mirror.

"I need you to look at something or just tell me if I have a fucking bruise," I said in frustration.

"Show me," she said. I kicked off my flip flops and faced her and removed my very short shorts, I turned around and heard her scream.

"What?" I said in shock at her scream, Will is a dead man if it is that bad.

"What's wrong I heard screaming?" Dice's voice was alert to danger.

"Look Dice," I heard Leah I turned before he could look.

"Leah hello, I am in my thong," I said blushing.

"Let me see now Lillian," Dice said with a forceful tone.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around, I could hear his sharp intake of breath, then he hissed.

"Does it hurt when I do this," Leah said she ran her hand over my butt cheek.

"A bit but your hands are very soft," I said.

"What happened?" Dice growled.

"Will smacked my ass, because I slapped him in the head," I said.

I grabbed my shorts when Dice grabbed them and tossed them on the bed. He walked into their closet bringing out a pair of his basketball shorts.

"These are lose," he said I notice a long ridge in his jeans.

I slipped them on and put my shorts in my bag, before we walked out of the room. The twins sitting next to Harley watching some cartoon, waiting for us to come back. We got ready to leave Dice walked me to my car giving the twins a kiss just like Auntie Leah did. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek sliding into my jeep carefully.

"Nice thong by the way it is very sexy," he winked and I gave a UN lady like snort.

**December 25th 2003 -twins 34 months**

The twins hauled toddler butt into the family room, making a bee line for the tree and presents.

"No Ares and Serenity," I said in a firm voice.

"We eat and then get dressed for our family first," I said taking their small hands walking in to my large Italian looking kitchen. It was a change being at the villa for the holidays without my mother, step Father and sisters. I was on winter break from college just like all my friends, I was living on my own with the twins for the first time and I like the independence.

The twins ate their eggs and bacon while I drank a cup of pumpkin spice coffee getting ready for the long day ahead.

**Three hours later**

We all sat around watching two set of twins, Izzy, Harley and Constantine open a large array of gifts from all our friends and family.

The Commander and Jet Stream are away on their second honeymoon. Will and Layla moved into our old house while they went to college and planned their wedding. I think this will be the forth wedding I have either been a brides maid or maid of honor at. Leah and Dice are waiting for Warren to have their wedding I am so over ecstatic about that, if you can't hear the sarcasm in my voice.

**Again three pregnant at the very same time!**

I jumped up and ran after Will; I tackled him over the sofa sending us both to the floor. I punched him and yelled then punched again. He screamed in pain as I was beating him I heard laughing in fact a child's laugh.

Layla was pregnant so was Sparrow, I shoot Chang a look promising him a beating as well. Lastly Magenta was having a child I was happy for her.

The twins slept soundly as I watched them in their beds, their even breathing. I have watched them grow and they are getting so big, I thought as I went to my office baby monitor in hand.

I sat at my desk, I sighed, looking at the picture to my left, the only picture of Warren and the twins I had. I look to my right I see one of Dice and I, he was giving me a hug from behind we looked like a couple, I laughed mentally.

I went back to work I was finishing typing my essay on the Physiological Mental problems vs. Emotional Problems. I only had 50 pages left I already typed 100 pages. So I went back to work so I could finish before midnight.

**January 20th 2003- Twins 35 months **

I just finished booking pony's, clowns, bouncy house, and other important stuff for the twin's third birthday party. It would be like always at James Estate in the large gardens. I am going to enroll the twins into the new preschool, which happens to be owned by Cassie, Sue, and Sam some of my best friends. The school was for heroes, heroine, hero support and even villains children. I know they would love it with there with their friends, plus my mother, Josie and Willow are always there helping.

I sigh…

**Thank you for reading please review..**


	5. Cake fight and Fight's!

**Hello everyone here is chapter five for your viewing pleasure. Remember it is AU and there for I can do as I like. So read and review please. I always have pictured Dice as Taylor Kitsch. There will be some Lillian/Dice/Leah for a few chapters but its their fantasy. Lillian will not be in a triad relationship.**

**10:00 pm February 14****th**** 2004**

Every friend and family member was at the Villa for the twin's third birthday party. Layla was now four months pregnant with a little boy; she sat and watched her feet are hurting. Sparrow was five months with a little girl; she was helping set up a table with Chang. Magenta also with a girl she was only three months along.

I watched Fate and Destiny walk and pick flowers with Izzy and Angel. I watched Serenity riding a pony with Jared and Steve right next to her. Creepy clowns were scaring the small children, I watched the kids run away. In the large bouncy house I watched Harley, Constantine, Ares, and Nicco all having a ball with Mom, Willow and Josie watching them.

We all started to sing Happy Birthday to the twins most of us off key, but the twins loved it all the more. I let Jared cut the cake this year, because Steve did it last year and I had to keep it equal. I helped along with Leah to pass out slices of cake with thick icing, and strawberry ice cream. I was standing next to Dice watching the twins gobble it all up. I leaned my head on his shoulders, a plate full of cake nailed Dice in the back of the head. Coating his long hair and my clothes with cake and ice cream, I was pissed.

"What the hell," I yelled.

My family looked pissed for someone's childish behavior throwing cake while we had the twin's party. All the kids sat and finished their yummy cake and ice cream. Dice and I walked in to the house and into the small downstairs bathroom. I wet a rag and tried to wash some of the cake off my sweater and jeans. He was pissed, he basically tore off his tang top as he failed to get the bread and icing from his hair. He had a great body he had Ares, Serenity and Harley's names on his muscular back and Leah's on his chest. I noticed L. J. W on the back of his neck.

"Honey did you see who did it," Dice said in a southern drawl.

"I was hit from behind so no," I said frustrated.

I felt Leah's arms go around my shoulders, I sighed I was pissed.

"Dice baby go take a shower it should come out that way, and Lily pad change clothes you have green icing on your butt," she giggled and I looked in the mirror and I did indeed have it on my butt.

"Follow me Dice I will show you the shower, while I get fresh clothes." I said walking out of the bathroom.

I heard Leah whisper "bring it up," as I felt him behind me.

"Lead the way Honey," Dice drawled.

I walked up the stairs with Dice very close behind me; I could feel his sharp eyes on me.

"Want to use the twins or my bathroom?' I asked.

"I want to use yours honey," he smiled.

I walked down the hall passed the twins room and my home office. I reached my room and opened the door then walked in, I heard the door shut and lock behind me. I gave Dice a raised eye brow and he just shrugged.

"I have some of Warren's old clothes do you need a shirt?" I asked.

"Sure honey," he said with a far off look.

I pulled the drawer open and looked through finding a pure black tang top that I guess was called a wife beater. I walked back out of my large closet and in to my room.

"Here is a shirt Dice," I said, but I didn't see him, so I walked into the bathroom.

He stood at 6'5'' with a lean body he had nice muscles and he was wrapping a towel around his waist. He gave me his easy going smile at my wide eyed look.

"Here is a shirt I didn't know if you needed pants," I said.

"I do, what stuff do you have, can show me honey," he said.

"Follow me Dice," I said walking out of my bathroom, I turned in to my closet going all the way to the back.

"Everything is in these two drawers Dice," I said moving to the side. He brushed by me so he could look, he had broad shoulders. He found a pair of black basketball shorts with a red streak up the side. He walked out heading back into the bathroom while I pulled a pair of very short shorts and a tang top from my drawer. I pulled off my top, jeans and bra putting them in my clothes hamper. I tugged on the small top I would be cleaning; I heard a growl from behind me alerting me to being watched. I turned to see Dice an animalistic look on his face, I was shocked.

"Hello staring problem Dice," I said with a smile. I tugged on the shorts and walked out he has seen me in a bikini this was no different. I was heading to the door when he called out to me.

"Lillian honey," he said in a soft voice.

"Yes Dice," I turned still in my bra.

"Can we sit and talk for a minute?" he asked.

He sat on the side of my bed waiting for me to join him, I sat next to him. The thought ran through my mind he was very naked under the towel; I mentally slapped myself hard core. He put his elbows on his knees leaning forward.

"I'm not even sure how to put this or sell this idea, Leah was thinking I would be able to convince you," he chuckled nervously.

"Well be blunt and spit it out Dice" I said rubbing his bare shoulder in comfort.

"Do you find me attractive at all?" he asked.

I was shocked by his question "I do you're right behind my ex on the sexy scale then it would be Angelo and Trace," I said being very honest.

"Cool very cool, and do you find my Leah attractive as well?" he asked.

"Well if I was in to girls, or was in a threesome yeah I would," I said with honestly.

"Sweet honey," he said.

"You okay Dice?" I asked.

"I am okay honey very okay," he smiled and his smile worried me.

" Have you by chance thought of me in a sexual way, like if you didn't love Warren would you want to have sex with me?" he asked giving me a sideways look, I was blushing very badly.

"Maybe once or twice before," I said very unsure of myself.

"Good because Leah and I have thought about you in a very sexual way," he said his hand rubbing my inner thigh near my female parts.

I jumped up and backed away turning to the door to safety.

"Lillian," Dice called.

I turned my body coming flushed with his; I didn't know he was right behind me. His arms were around me in a second preventing my escape I was very confused. He pulled me even closer to his hard body; I put my hands on his chest ready to push him away. His broad chest rising and falling with hard deep breaths as he looked at me.

The impact of male lust was overwhelming it hit me like a blow to the stomach. I swayed; I dazedly tried to think, to pull back. I watched as his lips came down on mine. His mouth hungry on mine, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to protest when he deepened the kiss, his tongue entered plunging deep he was almost savaging me. The pressure of his lips as he kissed me was bruising my lips. His embrace was compressing my ribs. I pulled away my nails digging in to his chest he groaned as I did it. He was flushed I could feel his hard ridge pressed against my thigh.

His large rough hands running up my thighs, and then moving to my bare waist. His mouth was on mine again then moving to my slender neck, he nipped and sucked with passion. I let out a soft moan, his hand rested in between my thighs.

No this is Leah's boyfriend not him, if you're horney find a random man you will never see. I was mentally yelling at my stupid self. His hands both slowly slid up my body going on my bare skin, he pulled my small top down exposing my large breast in one fluid move.

He let out a hiss "oh fuck me, your tits are amazing honey," he said with a throaty tone. His hands molding around them his thumbs brushing my nipples.

I panicked and pushed him away pulling my top up at the same time. I made my escape running out of the room, hearing him call me back. I ran right out the doors and I spotted Leah and ran to her to tell her what a fucking horrible friend I really was, I made out with her boyfriend.

I sat on the grass breathing hard "Me- Dice room," I was trying to get my breath.

"Breath Lily, he was supposed to ask questions and talk. But I see he gave you a personal demonstration but he freaked you out because he never explained what him and I are asking," she laughed.

"Confused," I said with a very confused look.

"Princess loves, what's wrong you hauled ass out of the house," he said with anger.

"Confused," I said again.

I lay back on the grass Harley resting on my chest, Ares, Izzy and Serenity lying with me looking at the beautiful sky. The older adults offered to clean for me. I was also lost in thought about Dice and why Leah wasn't pissed.

I heard very loud yelling I sat straight up, I handed Harley to Willow telling her to stay with the young ones. I ran to the yelling seeing Dice fresh out of the shower.

"Who fucking threw it I doubt Lily or I liked being nailed with that thick shit," Dice growled out.

"It was all in good fun man chill Lillian didn't look mad," Lash said everyone backed away from him because Dice was pissed.

"How did you get a hickie Lily pad," Will said in wonder.

"Mind your own Will," I hissed. I saw Dice grin before he started the fight.

Dice tackled Lash to the ground landing a hard punch to his face. Lash was strong as well; he landed his own hits to Dice's face but Dice didn't look fazed by his hits. I was pissed now this is a child's party, I flung them both back and stood in between them as they went right back at it. I was able to move before Dice hit me but Lash's made contact, I let out a soft cry. Trace and Angelo ran from the house and grabbed the two boys. Layla and Sam looked at my cheek and hissed.

"How could any of you sit and watch them fight, we are friends or so I thought. Oh and wait this is my children's birthday, there are kids here seeing you act like cave men! You all disgust me even the ones that watched! Get out now and don't come back until you grow the fuck up!" I yelled.

All my friends left very quickly with shame at their moronicness. I gave Trace and Angelo a hug and kiss goodbye they saw the fight and jumped in.

**Traces point of view February 16th 2004 **

I sit with Angelo as we wait for our names to be fucking called. I miss my little Sammie, I smile.

"Are you sure we should tell him?' I asked.

"I promised Warren I would tell him if anything happened, which if my wife or either sister in law finds out I am dead." he said and he was very scared of this visit and Lillian.

"Trace and Angelo for Warren "Warlord" Peace, follow me please." the guard lead us through some long ass hallways he made a sharp left and he showed us through a door, as we walked through it we saw Warren looking older.

"Hey Warren, you're looking scary man tone it down," Angelo said. And I agreed he was muscled and the top he was wearing showed it off. I could feel Warren's confusion at seeing me, he was also angry I ratted the bitch out to Lily; there isn't much I wouldn't do for her.

"What's he doing here," Warren growled.

"Chill Warren, we came to inform you of some shit," Angelo said telling his brother to cut the crap.

I felt a rush of anger and anxiety from Warren, if we came he understood it wasn't good.

"Lay it out brother," Warren said.

"Well at the twin's party two days ago, Lily pad was standing with Dice and Lash was pissed because Dice hasn't let him near Lily pad. Lash chucked a huge slice of cake and ice cream at Dice but it also hit Lily. She was pissed her back was covered in it; Dice had it in his hair and back. Dice had to shower and Lily changed and came back out. Dice came out 15 minutes later pissed." Angelo said.

I was felling waves of hate and volatile anger seep out of Warren.

"So Dice found out it was Lash and he tackled him to the ground hitting him, Lash got a couple hits in too. But Lillian ran over pissed she flung both their asses back 20 feet. But they went right back at it and she was in between them she avoided Dices fist but Lash caught her on the side of her face," I said it was overwhelming the raw hate he had for Lash.

"How bad?" he asked in a low hiss.

"Trace and I broke up the fight, man Dice had gone mental seeing her hit," Angelo said.

"HOW FUCKING BAD!?" he bellowed.

"She has a very nasty bruise on her face," Angelo said.

"I am going to fucking kill the little bitch when I get out," Warren said. He was telling the truth, I feared Lash's body won't be found.

"Ares and little bit are great, you got lucky with Lillian she is a wonderful mama," Angelo said.

"I wish I could have seen it for myself," Warren said in a defeated tone.

**July 4th 2004- twins 41 months - Lillian 20**

I sat on the floor folding laundry at 9:00 at night because I like it this way. The twins are fast asleep as of 20 minutes ago, I am on break from College then I start my last year of College.

Ares has slight temper issues at preschool and so did Serenity. Izzy, Nicco, Harley and Angel all had similar problems. They are so used to it being their group, outsiders don't fit in.

But they are now adjusting very well and our kids are the smartest in the school. My mother and Jared are in Kenya for two weeks, awe to be young and in love. A lot of my friends are on vacation with their spouses. Ares and Serenity have grown so fast in three years. Just today at the park I watched them haul butt on their tricycles, Serenity's black curls in piggy tails fly behind her. Ares was doing circles in the dirt as fast as he could go. They are now both potty trained and off the breast milk, now my boobs are full of milk for nothing.

**September 29th 2004 -Twins 43 months - Lillian 20 hours away from 21.**

I had little Izzy bell and I had my nephew Alex for the night, with his soft brown hair and crystal green eyes; he had freckles running across his little nose. He was now four months old and he was nearly perfect just like my Ares. I put him in the crib for his afternoon nap, while Ares and Serenity went out with Grandma for a couple hours. No one ever spoke of Warren in front of the kids; it would wait until they are older.

Magenta's little girl was beautiful her hair was two different colors naturally, she is three months old. While my god daughter Mika Lillian is five months she also had curly black hair, Ares and Serenity took an instant liking to her.

I hear the bell chime and I run down stairs to see who was at my door. My cell went off I answered it as I reached the door; it was Dice at the door.

"Hello Leah, what's up is the twins being good," I said as Dice walked in closing the door behind him.

"They are taking a small nap before we bring them home. Has Dice arrived yet? Can you please hear him out he will try and behave," She said.

"I will Leah," I said.

"Great," she hung up, the little weirdo.

"Come up stairs Alex and Izzy are napping," I said.

I walked up the stairs if I had known he was coming I would put covering clothing on. I had on very short black cotton short, with a green spandex sports bra. I was cleaning and folding I wasn't expecting company.

"So did you were out the twins Dice?" I asked.

"It would be the other way around honey," he smiled.

I sat on the floor Indian style and he sat with one leg out and the other bent up. "They tend to where me out a lot, but I wouldn't change it for the world," I said giggling.

"Me either," he said matching Serenity's little socks together.

We sat and folding then I got on my knees crawling to Ares drawer to start pulling all his stuff away. I was putting Ares pants in the bottom drawer when I heard Dice let out a small groan, I ignored it.

"Can we talk honey?" Dice asked.

"Sure let me finish putting Serenity's stuff away first," I said grabbing clothes and walking to her room.

He was right behind me with more clothes helping me put them away until we finished.

"Let's head downstairs so we can talk," I said walking into the hall.

He had other ideas as he pulled me in to my room shutting the door; I had the baby monitor in my other hand. He sat me on the bed as he sat facing me.

"Leah and I want to know if you will have a threesome with us. I need to be blunt or I wouldn't know what to say, Leah and I are very attracted to you honey. So what do you think?" he asked.

I sat there not hearing him he just asked me for a threesome. I have to at least think about it before I tell them no, they are very close to me.

"Not right this moment but in a couple of months," he said.

**I have time to think!**

"I need to think about it before I can answer," I said.

"Oh yeah think about it," he smiled.

"Why me?" I asked.

"I had a crush on you as well when you first came to Sky high. I think a lot of boys did but no one crossed Warren Peace, and Warren had his sights on you. So I backed off and Leah is my mate, but she also has been attracted to you for some time," Dice admitted.

I felt his warm hand on my thigh.

"You do understand if I was to say yes, and Warren found out we are DEAD!" I said and we both knew it was the truth.

"I know, so I make sure he never finds out," Dice said.

**January 1st 2004- twins 45 months - Lillian 21**

Christmas was a long exhausting day; we had to travel and all the holiday stuff. We drove to their Aunts and Uncles, Grandparents I was ready to pass out. Dice had taken our tree down yesterday because the pine tree was going to be recycled.

Ares and Serenity are going to be four years old in a little over a month. Ares with his tall form and broad shoulders dark hair and eyes was a scary three year old. He was a moody little boy at times, and then other he broke my heart with his wide smile.

Serenity with her slim frame she was doomed to be 5'2'' like me. She was never more than ten feet from Ares; her eyes followed him as he did her. Her black curls are beautiful and very long, everyone loves her hair. She looks like a small two year old for her height and weight they together made my life complete.

"Mama I am finished," Ares said.

"Good boy now go wash your hands," I said giving him a smile.

I came home 2 hours ago from a girls day out, I was happy we all are still friends only Lash isn't as close to us anymore, but still close to some of us. I didn't talk to Chang or Sparrow for two weeks because they ran off and got married without any of us, she was my very best friend and I wasn't there, I was hurt.

"Mama ,do you have cool today?" Serenity asked.

"Yes mama has school at 7 tonight," I said.

We played Candy land for a while.

"I win, am I good Ares," she looked at him with heart breaking eyes.

"Yes Serenity you're the best," he smiled.

**7:00pm Potentia College**

"Okay class we have a final project, this is the advanced class, and we only have you four students here," Mr. Hawk said.

"You will spend three hours with a villain getting an in-depth look in to them. Seeing what they suffer from, emotional or mental problems, or maybe they are plain evil. Then you will write a report which will count as 40% of your grade." Mr. Hawk went on.

"Here are the villains I have picked and have got permission by the warden for,," he wrote four names on the white broad.

"Lord Chaos,"

"Battle,"

"Royal Pain,"

"Warlord," he finished writing.

"The worst of the worst is what we have to choose from, can't we do some half way normal villain's," Brent said with fear.

I smiled, this would be fun!

"Lillian you first, come up and pick a name from the bowl," I walked up and grabbed a name, I took my seat.

The other three followed suit

"Nick who did you pick from the bowl?" Mr. Hawk asked.

"Royal Pain," he said with a long sigh.

"Eric and you?" Mr. Hawk asked.

"Lord Chaos," Eric said with fear.

"Brent you?" Mr. Hawk asked.

"Shit I have the worst one, Warlord," he slammed his head on the desk I gave an internal giggle.

"Lillian," He said.

"I have Barron Battle," I smiled.

**Thank you for reading now I commanded you to review!**

**I am sure the next chapter has sex scenes so you have been for warned**


	6. What have I gotten myself into!

**Hello everyone here is chapter six; there is adult contact in this chapter read at your own risk. So how are ya'll doing?**

**February 14th 2005 twins fours year's old- Lillian is 20.**

All the girls and I are rushing around in the garden of James Estate, putting the finishing touches on the twins fourth birthday party. We are having super hero thyme which the twins have been begging for. And I had plenty of Super heroes on hand for the big party. They would be in their suits going around the party for the twin's happiness.

Ares was running around with the other kids, I saw his eyes always wondered back to Serenity. He could be a real handful at times, but his smile warmed my heart. His dark hair falls below his ears, and he is pretty strong for being four.

Then there is my Serenity, she has a mellow attitude until you piss her off, then her father's temper rises to the surface. Her long black curls always trailing behind her. Her eyes also following her brother Ares, if he had gotten too far from her. Her tiny smirk is very Warren like and Ares is as well.

**Cake time!**

We sang loudly and off key but it's okay, Dice cut the cake this year. While Will scooped ice cream everyone passed out the plates to the children. Jet Stream took the children flying while The Commander crushed metal objects. The children screamed in glee, Lady Peace and Hurricane messed with the weather making mini tornados. Sprite had the animals play with the kids in fun ways. The party was a huge hit with the kids; I was the best mama for getting all the heroes together for my twins.

I just laid my hero and heroine down for the evening their tired eyes closing for the night. Ares with his soft snores, Serenity had her mouth slightly open. I walked out everybody had already had left for the night except Dice, Trace and Angelo they are finishing Serenity's play house in the back yard.

**30 minutes later**

I turned the shower on and stripped off my clothes stepping in to the hot shower. I sighed at the contact of the hot water, easing the tension from my muscles. About a week ago Leah kissed me, and she isn't half bad, but it was still a big shock. Then on our all girls day out Layla informed me she had a foursome with Magenta and Zach. I gave two blacks eyes that night one to Will. Then I chased Zach, and then he got one and a kick to the balls for running. So if I understood right from Dice it was a onetime thing, it was both there fantasy's.

I let the water rinse the shampoo from my body; I scrubbed in conditioner and body soap. I never heard anyone enter my private bathroom; I also never heard his clothes hit the ground. I was under the shower with my eyes closed as the water rinsed off the body soap the water cascading down my body.

I heard a groan my eyes shot open, I wasn't that shocked to see Dice. He stood close to me buck naked, my first thought was to run. But he came forward pulling me flush with his naked body.

"Hello there honey," he drawled out.

"Umm hi, your girlfriend might not be too happy about this Dice," I said in a weird voice.

"She is very okay with this, I am here to convince you honey," Dice said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," I said with a blush.

"Does us being naked together make you uncomfortable?" he asked his hands roaming over my wet beck.

"Yes," I said flushed.

"Do I turn you on?" he asked again.

"Yes," I said.

"Then say yes," he smiled.

"It could ruin or friendship Dice, and in the future it could mean our death," I said.

"It won't," he said right back.

"Warren," I said.

"In prison, and if he ever finds out you got drunk and I fucked you." he said and he would to, he would cover Leah and me.

"No I can take my blame and he knows I don't drink," I smiled.

He kissed my neck nuzzling it with his lips; I could feel myself become wet. I put my small hands on his wet muscled chest, as his hand ran up my body. His other hand fisting in my long hair tilting my head to the side.

"Kiss me," he demanded and I felt like he was a demanding man.

My hands twisted in his long hair pulling his head to my lips, my lips making contact with his. I sucked on his bottom lip then gave a small bite his mouth opened, and he deepened the kiss. His hand on the back of my head, the other anchoring my ass to him. I pulled away from him gasping for breath. His mouth went to my neck as he nibbled and ran his tongue over the slight sting. I felt the water turning freezing cold so I jumped back, my back hitting the shower wall the very cold water hitting Dice full on.

I tried not to laugh but it was an epic fail as I busted out with uncontrolled laughter. His face was priceless as his cool gaze looked at me, I turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body. As he stepped out of the shower, he stalked towards me. The air rushed out in one breath as he tossed me over his broad shoulder. I was dropped on my bed then he was on me, like an animal to his prey.

"Okay Dice I will give you an answer tomorrow," I said.

"Good, but we have a problem. You hit me with very cold water then laughed at me," he gave me a devilish smirk.

I tried to run as he was shoved off me his arm was around me in a second; his grim was like an iron bar hauling me back.

"Very bad honey, you shouldn't have tried to run and now you have to be punished," damn he was a Dom!

He bent me over his thigh's my ass and center in the air, I felt too exposed. He ran his large hand over my thighs and ass. As the cold air washed over my backside, I gasped. Then his hand went over my center his finger trailing down my slit.

"Honey your wet," he said.

"Fuck you taste good, sweet even," he hissed tasting my juices.

Then I felt his hand slap my ass hard, then again I cried out at the third slap. He turn me over pushing me down on the bed, his hands gripped my knees spreading them apart.

"I want to taste you," he said dipping his head between my legs.

His hands now on my thighs, holding me down as I felt his hot breath blow on my wet center. Then his warm wet tongue was licking in long strides along my center. I could feel the wetness increasing. I felt his finger spreading my lips, and then his tongue was in me. He was moving slow licking and moving his tongue in and out. I panted and mewled in pleasure as he went faster, sucking on my clit. He inserted one finger after trying to fit it in, the feeling was bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"DICE- I" is all I got out before I climaxed.

He kept at it licking and sucking until I stopped shaking from the pleasure. He moved on top of me, his mouth on my breast as he sucked one nipple into his hot mouth. He nipped lightly it, his erection at my wet center.

**The doorbell rang!**

I shot up and grabbed a robe pulling it over my naked body and tying it closed. I went to my window peeking out to see who it was.

"It's Lash," I said.

"Fucking bastard," he growled out.

He shot up tugging on his clothes.

"I want an answer tomorrow honey," he said.

It was a onetime thing right?

**March 16th 2005- twins four years -old Lillian 20**

**5:30 am**

This was the day I was talking to Barron with the rest of my class; I was going to look smoking hot so Warren would feel like shit. Sparrow was doing this next year I would hope she gets my father. Dice was on his way he was taking the twins to Pre -School today, I had their clothes already laid out.

I stood in a black tight fitting pencil skirt that ended a little above my knees. A pair of knee length, black leather boots with a three inch heel and green lace bra. I sat at my vanity table applying some make-up. A light brown lip stick, my eyes had a very appealing smoky look. My cell rang and I stood walking out the door, answering my phone.

"You're here?' I asked standing ready to walk downstairs in my sexy bra.

I walked down the stairs to the front door, opening it to revile Dice ready for the day. I turned to go to my room to finish getting ready. We walked in silence to my room not wanting the twins to wake; he closed my door behind us.

"Nice view honey," he smiled holding my top.

"Give it back Dice," I said tapping my heeled foot.

He gave it right over I genteelly put it on, careful not to mess up my hair. It was pulled sideways with a clip holding it some curls falling and framing my face. I slipped on my black glasses and smiled at Dice.

"So how do I look Dice?" I asked.

"You have never been more stunning honey," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Only four months left honey," he whispered in my ear.

"I know," I said unsure if I should have said yes.

He kissed my neck, giving small bits running his tongue over it.

"See you when we get Harley after dinner honey," Dice said as he closed the Jeep door.

**Maxville Prison**

I pulled into the parking lot of Maxville Prison around 6.20 am, my purse and green and black folder in my other hand as I walked through the double doors.

I sat with Nick, Brent, Eric and Mr. Hawk as we waited to be called.

"I wish I didn't get Warlord fuck I hear he is the worst of the worst. He killed that girl on TV and beat the Commander, he is fucking scary man," I heard Brent.

"Well I have the leader Lord Chaos he was their teacher for crying out loud," Eric said I was in heaven.

I smiled "Scared boys, of some villains," I said in a teasing tone.

"You should be too," they all said even Nick.

"I don't think so, I fear no one," I said.

"Okay class I will introduce you by name to the group, then we will sit and start," Mr. Hawk said.

We walked to the large room waiting outside waiting for our names to be call.

"Hello and thank you for letting us interview you this early in the morning," Mr. Hawk said in a polite friendly tone.

"We didn't have a fucking choice, but to let some loser ass kids test us, they are pathetic. The only reason I agreed was I got an extra visit from my mother." I knew Warren's voice and I twitched.

"Warlord the child interviewing you is Brent Masters," Mr. Hawk said with fear.

I watched Brent tremble as he walked in.

"Great a fucking Wimp, do you like fire?" Warren growled.

"Royal Pain, you have Nick Newman," Mr. Hawk went on I watched Nick square his shoulders walking in.

"Great he looks like Stronghold, I hate him already," she snarled.

"My Lord Chaos, you have Eric my second best student," Mr. Hawk said. He had to know my father the, my lord shit but I was glad he followed my father. Eric almost didn't walk in he was that scared.

"Scared child, you have no reason to fear me young one," my Fathers sweet voice drifted in.

"Battle you got picked by my very best student and the only female," Mr. Hawk said.

"Lord Chaos deserves the best," Battle said he was also a devoted follower of my fathers.

"Please dear come in and join us," Mr. Hawk said.

I knew I looked hot and older I walked in with my head held high and back straight. I walked in with a slight sway in my hips drawling Warren's eyes, and he looked shocked to see me.

"My best student Lillian Williams," Mr. Hawk said.

I looked at the four villains with a cold stare than a smile.

"Mr. Hawk, may I have the pleasure," I said.

"Of course dear," he said and I bowed my head to him in understanding.

I turned to my father "Hello daddy, I miss you," I said with a sweet voice giving him a hug.

"My princess, I miss you very much," he said back. I heard Eric gasp in shock I never let any personal business escape my mouth.

"Barron, you look fit and very dashing," I smiled also giving him a hug.

"Hello my lovely, you look very stunning. How are my grandbabies?" he asked.

"Yes how are my grandbabies princess?" my dad chimed in.

"They are four and doing very well, that Ares is a handful I tell you he reminds me daily of his father," I chuckled moving on.

"Hello Gwen having a good time in here," I smiled sweetly.

"Not really, but you will pay for putting me here" she snapped I rolled my eyes.

A loud growl was heard everyone's head turned to Warlord, she backed away from him.

"Don't you threaten her bitch," Warlord growled like an animal.

"Well hello Warlord,' I said standing two feet from him.

"Hello my love," he said in a loving voice he brushed my face with his hand.

"No! He is your ex, the father to your twins," Brent hissed falling back into the wall.

"Bet you wish you would have not harassed me every day now doesn't cha." I smiled as Warlord snarled out.

Brent was cowering against the wall.

"Now Warlord play nice, and what did I hear you say pathetic loser and a child you say," I gave him a cold stare.

"No my love, I would never think of you as a pathetic child. Look at you now you're a women, not the 17 year old I last saw," he said.

"I see then, I believe your mother raised you better than that Warren Mitchell Peace. I know I raise Ares and Serenity that way," I said with the same cold look.

"I am sorry love, I really am," he said.

I looked away from him.

"Class go to your villain please," Mr. Hawk said.

"Lillian I love you very much," Warlord said.

"Really I seem to disbelieve you Warlord," I sat with his father ignoring his constant stares.

**Two and a half hours later.**

"Okay class let's take some questions from your villains," Mr. Hawk said.

I watched them ask questions and I even answered some I tried to avoid Warlords if I could.

"Royal Pain," I said ignoring my Ex.

"Lillian, I hear you've kill with no mercy, sent a poisoned dagger right through Speed's neck is it true?" she asked.

"Most defiantly if you or any one try's to kill my twin Layla, you've signed your own death Warrant. But he isn't the first I have killed if you want to know a pedophile named Animal was the first, I slit his throat," I smiled.

"Warlord," I had to call on him.

"Lillian, are you dating another man?" Warlord asked.

"Damn it Warlord it isn't your business, I am not dating you either refrain from personal questions," I snapped.

"Eric what did you learn about My Lord Chaos," Mr. Hawk asked.

"He is in sound mind and body," Eric said.

"Nick," Mr. Hawk asked him next.

"She has many issues but I believe Lily can help her best. As Lily is better qualified," Nick said.

I smiled at him and Warlord growled, Nick said a fast sorry to Warlord.

"Brent," Mr. Hawk said.

"Warlord has many emotional and mental problems, he is obsessed with Lillian. He shouldn't ever be let out of prison. I think he is off his rocker so to say," Brent said.

"Did it really take you that long to know I was obsessed with my mate, oh pathetic," Warlord growled.

"Lillian dear," Mr. Hawk said.

"Barron show's low level Altruism, but with decreased aggressive behavior. He is now on the Peace injection which has helped his Inflatius disease. Which runs on the male side of his family until Serenity was born the little vixen. He should be put on a sleep aid medication to counter act the insomnia," I said.

"Outstanding Lillian, you are very intriguing my dear," Mr. Hawk said.

My dad and Barron looked very proud of me and what I was becoming. Warren just had a look of pride and love as he gazed at me.

"Goodbye daddies, goodbye Barron see ya'll on visiting day," I smiled.

"Lillian please!" he said.

"Yes, Warlord, oh you want me to say something to you I see. Well the last kiss we shred tasted like wine, sweet and bitter like our memories. Tomorrow the time will be the same as today; nothing in my heart goes on but your memories. You're always going to be the one, my first love. Time after time baby I try to forget about our life together but the memories are so hard to let go. Trying to hold back the tears when I think about you, you will always be inside my heart," I said and he was stunned.

"You and me done, I gave you the choice years ago baby and you made the biggest mistake of your life." I said. I wanted him to hurt like me, I will always love him.

I saw the tears well up in his dark eyes I gave him one last glare I wouldn't see him again or I hoped. I turned and walked right out never looking back. He still was the sexiest man I had ever seen I missed and loved him, but I am not the girl he used to know, well yes I am.

**April 19th 2005 twins- 50 m or four years old- Lillian 21**

Destiny and Fate are both pregnant Lashes seems happy. Sam and Trace are also having a baby I was very happy for my friends.

**June 20th twins -53 months Lillian 20**

I just put my angels down for bed; I watched them dream for a bit before I closed their doors walking out. I heard the doorbell I groaned running to get it before it woke the twins.

"Hey honey," Dice said walking in.

"Hey Dice, Leah a long coat really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

She grabbed my hand and proceeds to forcibility drag me to my room. She opened my door as we walked through, then she shut it behind us.

"Here Dice picked this out," She said with a wink, I gulped.

She gave me a box I set in on the bed giving it a poke unsure if it should be opened. I sighed and opened it my eyes bulged at the sight. It was a green and black bustier with matching G-string, with a green garter straps and black knee high stockings. My flipping god!

"Umm Leah, are ya'll serious me wear this," I said giving her a look.

"Yes I have a matching one on myself, Dice wants us to wear them," she smiled.

"Please put it on," she said.

Five minutes later, I walked out of my bathroom with the outfit on, how he knew my size; I also had on my black high heels.

"WOW," Leah said.

**10:00pm**

Leah and I finished talking so I could chill the hell out, I was nerves as hell. We heard a very light knock on the door she went to let her man in. she did indeed have the very same outfit on as she took off her coat.

"Ready baby," I heard Dice.

"I am, Lillian looks wow," she said.

"Great," Dice said in a growl.

I am on my bed texting Layla she knows what is about to go down she wished me luck. I felt them sit next to me on both sides making the bed dip.

"What's the one rule," Leah said.

"Warren never finds out, and if he does I am never telling him it was you and Dice," I said.

"No have fun, we worry about Warren later," Leah said.

"I like my rule way better," I laughed.

"Okay stand up now both of you," Dice ordered in a deep voice Leah shot up.

We both stood up and he hissed through his clenched teeth. I felt Leah's hand move to my hips, I braced myself steeling my nerves, and it's only once.

I press my soft lip's to hers and she responded by slightly opening her mouth. So I deepened the kiss my hands running up and down her thighs. Her lips move to my neck giving light kisses, I fist her short dark hair tilting her head back. I pay careful attention to her neck, licking her ear lope. I ran my hand over breast running it back down; I put my hand at her wet center putting pressure, as I rubbed it.

"Oh Lily," she moan her head on my shoulder.

I didn't know what to do, so I did slipped a finger in her, moving it around against her clit as she moaned and shook. Going at a slow pace in and out when I felt her walls clamped down around my finger her juices running down her leg.

"Fuck that was the hottest thing I have ever seen," Dice said.

I looked to see Dice stroking his hard shaft; he motioned for Leah to lie down. As he pulled me down to straddle his lap, he kissed me with a passion. His hands on my ass pulling me very close to him, my pussy hitting his cock. I moved my attention to his neck as I moved on him, nibbling and sucking. He groaned in pleasure my nails racked his muscled chest his erection was pressing into me.

He moved me into a laying down position, next to Leah she rolled over taking my nipple in her mouth.

I made her cum with my mouth and tongue, as she gave Dice a blowjob then we switched places. He took Leah as he kissed me, then he came to me, I was moaning with pleasure as Dice pounded into me. My nails left him bloody, but he seemed to love it. I felt it and before I could stop I surged against him with an orgasm. He kept going biting my exposed skin, he started to thrust franticly he had his own orgasm as he came in me. He lay on top of me trembling, Dice was great but Warren was better.

"That was the best," Leah said breathless.

"Fuck yeah, Lily you are so fucking tight," he said lying next to Leah.

**December 30th 2005 - twins 58 months Lillian 21**

The months seemed to fly by in a blur, holidays meshed together with the many birthday parties of our friends and family.

Ares with his hair trigger temper, he was 4'1'' at nearly five years old. His short dark hair and dark eyes watchful. He has become more quite he has calmed down. His broad chest and shoulders he will be built like his father.

Then there is Serenity she has a fierce look of determination in her eyes. Her face framed by her black curls as they hung down her back. She is still quiet and reserved until she is around her friends then her and Ares are the leaders. Her small frame is like mine I only see her father in her with her moodiness.

"Auntie," Izzy said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hello Izzy bell," I smiled.

"I love you," she said giving me a kiss goodnight

**Okay another chapter done I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


	7. I am not his whore!

**Hello here is chapter seven; I hope you all are continuing to enjoy this story. I like writing it and getting Queens very awesome reviews. And on another note Monster panda has posted her first Sky high story please check it out. She is my daughter and her story is going to be great!**

**February 14th 2006 twins five Lillian 21.**

I felt horrible for my Ares and Serenity they had the flu, it was going around. Izzy, Alex and Harley also have it the rest are flu free.

Lash had a son with Fate little Maverick 5p & 9oz 21in, Destiny and Lash's daughter Princess was 4p & 7oz 17 ½ in. Trace and Sam's son was adorable little Blaze 10p & 21 ½ he was a future football player.

I just put cold cloths on Ares, Serenity and Harley as they napped. Medication was given nearly thirty minutes ago, so they should sleep well. I folded myself on the sofa and went to work on my thesis for school. I was 21 with five-year-old twins; I had great friends and family. I had my first and last threesome, even though Dice was still touchy, Leah as well.

My gaze drifted back to the kids sleeping, Ares was a spitting image of his father. His wide smile showing his sharp I teeth, and his over protective and moody attitude was his fathers. Serenity has my no bullshit attitude, but she loves with all her heart. She was me in a smaller form, with a heart of gold like her Aunt Layla. Harley was an angel, he was the perfect mix of Dice and Leah he was balanced not too much of either.

Layla had Alex and Izzy bell, so Sue and Edward could go to night class the others were in school today, Ethan and Siren are now pregnant and the last of our group to have a child. I still felt bad there would not be a party for the kids, with them being sick it was not a great idea. Nevertheless, as of August 28th Ares, Serenity and Izzy would be in kindergarten. I feel good and my nerves are on edge with them gone for a full day class 9am -3:21 pm.

**Its 9:40 pm as I get back to work, I give a mental and physical sigh.**

**June 15th 2005 twins five-Lillian 21**

Today I sit without my best friends next to me; I wait for my name to be called. My deep purple cap and gown, the gold strings around my neck showing my high honors. Every person I know; who is not in prison is here watching. All you can see is my black high heels, my skirt and green blouse not visible.

"Williams, Lillian," I stood as Dean Powers called my name.

I walked the aisle and up the stairs, I stopped right in front of Dean Powers.

"I have never met a brighter student, not even when I was the principal at Sky high. You have met every challenge life has thrown at you, you have overcome them. I am blessed and very proud my dear to be the one to give you, your masters in Psychology, with her Csat, BcBa, LmHc. Congratulations Dr. Lillian William's," Dean Powers finished saying to the crowd.

"Thank you," I said.

A very loud applause was deafening I winced as it hit my ears.

"That's my girl," Dice yelled. As Will whistled very loud everyone joining in, Magenta let a wolf howl. All the kids clapping and laughing for me.

**Dinner later on that night.**

Over 40 people sat at the museum dining area, it was chaos tonight. I remember the very last time I was here Warlord challenged Commander, Will and I have worked things out.

"I got Warlord for my exam, I have to sit and talk with him for 3 hours, I know he is going to ask about you," Sparrow said.

"You know what you can say," I said with a wink.

"Do you have any love for Warren anymore Lily?" Destiny asked.

"You two belong together," Fate chimed in.

"Really then where is he," Magenta snapped.

"I forgot it was him who didn't chose her not the other way around, or are you still loyal to your master girls," Siren said with distaste sadly my friends didn't always like Fate and Destiny.

"Enough leave Lillian alone it's her business how she feels," Dice said holding my hand.

**9:00 pm William's Villa**

"Mama who is our real father?" Ares asked.

"Do you really want to know Ares and Serenity, your only five my angels," I said hoping they wouldn't want to know.

"Mama we just want to know where he is, when we are 10 you can tell us the rest we love you more than anything Mama," Ares and Serenity said together.

"He is in prison he was a very bad villain," Dice said from the door, I know Dice loves Warren like a brother but the kids come first.

"He did very bad things and mama and dada put him in prison," I said with tears.

"I love you both very much, just like I love Harley, do you both understand that. You are my kids and nothing is ever going to change that," Dice said kneeling in front of them.

"Yes, I can only guess what we will hear when we are ten," Ares said angry.

"I agree Ares," Serenity said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked very unsure.

"Never Mama," they said giving Dice and me a hug.

They brushed their teeth before bedtime, I allowed Serenity to sleep in Ares room because she was upset. I stood in the kitchen with Dice his hands on my hips.

"Soon they will find out everything about Warlord and Warren, then what Dice?" I asked.

"One day at a time honey," Dice said kissing my neck.

**August 28th 2006**

I stood with Sue watching the three kids walk in line heading in to the classroom. I let the tears out as did Sue this was not preschool with our close friends teaching. Sue and I wanted to stay until school ended but I had a meeting to be at, and then lunch with Dice.

My black slacks along with a sleeveless dark green silk top in pristine condition. With my black glasses and heels to match, my hairs, in a half up do. An hour later, I walked out of the meeting being the youngest Psychologist to ever be hired at the prison.

I meet Dice at diamond bay for our planned lunch, Leah was training with Willow at Sky high, and Leah was going to tech after she finished college. Harley was with the other kids in preschool, Dice had an hour and an half lunch break.

"Hey honey, you look fantastic," he said.

"Hello Dice you look dirty, is that oil?' I asked.

"Yea I did just leave work, honey. You want to leave and go take a shower with me," Dice said winking. I rolled my eyes at his very horney nature.

"If only we had more time to together," I smiled at him.

"So I got the job but I only signed on for a year. In addition, I found the perfect building for the practice it is a two story old building. I think Sparrow will like it, I bought it from Josie and Steve so when Sparrow is finished and she does her internship, we can start our own," I said with a larger smile.

"You have it all planned honey, I know you'll do great," he smiled my hand in his as we talked. I hold my male friends all the time, not just Dice the thought ran by me.

"Oh look Warlord will be very unhappy," I knew that voice, I turned to see Beam.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Crystal asked.

I heard no hate or ill feelings in her tone.

"Hello loser and you too sunshine," I said.

Dice and I stood facing them just in case, Dice tried to put me behind him.

"Still have an unpleasant attitude," Crystal said.

"Compliments will get you no were," I said.

"So what do ya'll want I am having lunch," I said with a cold look.

"I just saw my masters little bitch and her new man," Beam said Dice growled and hit him. Beam went back crashing into the glass tank. Crystal showed no emotion towards the whole master or Beam. I watched Dice advance on Beam for his language towards me, Dice was special.

"Prison has changed you," I said looking at her.

"It does to most people Lillian," Crystal said back.

"Here if you need to talk," I said handing her my card.

"I'll call," she walked out leaving Beam to Dice.

**September 30th twins five- Lillian 22**

"Good morning Mama," was my best wakeup call yet.

"Good morning you wee devils," I said.

We spent the day together, as a huge family gathering was tonight.

**7:00 pm **

I sat on the stairs as I watched Ares dance with two-year-old Mika. He held her tiny hand with great care; Serenity was shaking it with Harley. Izzy was getting her groove on with Alex while the other kids watched them. It was a funny sight watching them.

"Hi Aunt Lily," Princess said,

"Hi sweetie,' I smiled at her.

"How olded are you?" she asked.

"22" I said.

"You berry pretty," Princess said.

"Thank you Princess, you are your father's daughter," I smiled.

I ate a slice of cake when Willow sat next to me.

"Hello Willow," I said.

"Hello sweetie happy birthday," Willow said.

"How was your visit?" I never asked before so she looked a bit taken back.

"He is doing a lot better he wished you a happy birthday as well,' she said.

I just sat there as we watched the kids eat and play around the adults.

**November 22 2006**

Thanksgiving was an experience as I cooked alongside the girls at James Estate. While the boys watched all the children out back, where Jared and mom had a play place put in.

"Okay two pies done only six more to go Magenta, Sue lets go," Jennifer said.

Sam, Siren and Layla had the fruit and veggies for our large family dinner. While Leah, Sparrow, Cassie and I have all the rest hams, turkey everything. I was a tad sad Fate, Destiny and Lash had to be at the girl's mother this year. I laid three slices of pineapples on the first ham, before pouring on my homemade glaze.

**5:00pm**

We sat at the large table we ate and had very pleasant conversations as the night went on. I felt a whole every year, on birthday or holidays. When I was around Dice and the twins is the closes I really felt to being whole. I could never place my finger on it.

I stood on the balcony looking over the vast James land.

"Hello Lily pad, are you okay," I heard Trace.

"I have been better Trace thank you for asking," I said giving him a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Trace asked.

"Always," I said.

"I feel love and I guess it could be considered lust, towards you from Dice. Is he cheating on Leah with you?" Trace said.

"Is that how you think of me as a Whore, but no he isn't cheating on his girl with me," I said in an icy tone.

"You're telling the truth, I am so sorry," he tried to say as I walked passed him. He tried to grab me to pull me into a hug he hates upsetting me; we have known each other sense diapers.

I walked passed with things flying away from me.

"What's wrong Lily pad," Will said very concerned for me.

"Does everyone think Dice is cheating on Leah with me? Because he is not okay I am not helping Dice cheat, I just proved Trace a very good friend or so I thought wrong!" I went in to the kitchen.

"I am very sorry Lillian," I heard from behind me.

I had a bloody threesome not a booty call every night, damn it.

I heard a scream and I ran back to the den seeing a deep purple and neon blue flame rising off Ares and Serenity. Their angry eyes on their uncle Trace who they love, he looked scared.

"Ares and Serenity calm your self's, please for mama," I said in a loving voice.

"Ares, Serenity Uncle Trace didn't mean to upset mama he loves her very much," Dice said as we came closer to the twins.

I could feel the heat coming from them; I still moved closer I could take the burn.

"He hurt you mama," they said in unison.

"But it's okay because we love each other like brother and sister, he asked a question and I didn't like it," I tried to reason.

I grabbed Ares hand as Dice toke Serenity's, we knew it would burn. I bit my lip to stop the scream but Ares head snapped he saw the tears and his flames died he let off deep purple smoke.

Serenity also stopped at Dice's gasp she loves him very much; she had neon blue smoke curling in swirls off her small body. They both looked upset with them self's.

Mr. Medulla was at the Estate and he left to get some cream he had kept for this such occasion.

**October 1st**

**Dice point of view**

I sat with Trace and Angelo waiting to be called, I missed my brother. In addition, I was in love with Lillian; I was not ever going to tell him. I hated him some times he really messed up; she and Leah are tied in the best women of all time.

"Boys he is ready for you," the guard said.

We got up I wanted to hit Warren, I was torn I wanted his mate and mine and right now I have both, but when he gets out I could lose Lily.

We walked in to the courtyard seeing Warren smiling, while Lillian did the entire job and hard work-fucking prick. We sat and I could care less Trace could feel my emotions running crazy.

"Hey brothers," Warren said.

"Hello Warren how are you brother," Angelo said.

"Hey Warren," Trace said.

"Hey brother," I said being polite.

"It's great to see you Dice, you only come once a week," Warren said.

"I don't miss a chance to see you, but the kids come first brother," I said.

"How is Harley?' Warren asked.

"He is great, but I was also speaking of my two other kids as well," I said.

"Ares and Serenity are mine Dice, stop trying to take my family," Warren said in a deadly voice.

"Shut up Warren you know what I mean, and what family you have Leah, me, Angelo, Willow that's it. Lillian isn't yours anymore. And you know what they are mine you fucked off and left them and I stepped up and they love me," I snapped.

"So we came here to tell you about Lillian's birthday party," Angelo said intervening between us.

"What about it," Warren said in a bored voice.

"Told you guys he doesn't care for her, Lash and Will may have been right," I said with disbelief.

"Fuck you Dice," Warren said his anger growing.

"Sorry I'm not one of your fuck buddies, and you two should care more for Lillian, she is doing the hard work. Do Sam and Jennifer know you come here? That you tell Warren everything about their sister, after everything Lily does for us, "I said.

"Or should we tell him why Lillian was so upset, that Trace accused her of fucking me behind Leah's back. How Lillian told the truth that she wasn't, how her feeling were crushed because her friends really thought she was my whore," I said with growing fury at the three of them.

"Dice we care very much about Lillian, and we would side with her, your just upset. Jennifer would kill me brother if she knew. And Sam has no clue Trace is friends with Warren. But Trace would also side with Lillian they have been friends sense diapers like you and Warren," Angelo said.

"I couldn't fucking tell, I come see Warren with Lily knowing, but I see her every day when she caring for the twins. When they are sick she does everything," I snarled.

"Lillian is not a whore, never ask her things like that she has a hard enough time with everything I have done to her," Warren said and I cooled a bit.

"But are you so close to her people think your fucking?" Warren asked.

"Yes we are very, very close as close as Leah and I, without me cheating on Leah. I am the only father the twins know; when Lily has to step up to people saying her kids are bastards. I am there when she is upset I help her with anything she needs, I have loved her and the twins like my own while their dad rots in prison. "I said with hate and a big smile.

"People are giving her and the twins a hard time," Warren said it was not a question.

"The twins were very upset that I made their mama cry, I will be on the sofa for a week Sam was so pissed. Ares sent a ball of deep purple fire at me, and then little bit was not far behind neon blue flames surrounded her small body. Dice and Lillian grabbed them calming them, getting burned in the process," Trace said he was a shamed of himself.

"They both have my power," Warren said in awe.

"Serenity also can control metal like Lily pad. Ares might have a duel power but we don't know yet," Angelo said.

"Wow and their only five almost six,' Warren said.

"And by the way your follower Beam is that his name, tried to pay Lillian a little visit. But I dealt with him, so I hope your happy here and not with her and the kids," I smiled.

"You know I am not happy ,Dice but I understand why you're mad or hate me, but she is mine and I will get her back one way or another. And you can be the uncle not the father because I will be there." Warren said and he believed that.

"Try Warren if you think your man enough, I am glad you deluded enough to believe it," I said knowing the twins will always think of me as their father.

"Both of you stop now we are brothers, and Warren don't be too cocky Ares and Serenity will consider Dice there father even though they know he isn't their real father, Lillian already told them," Angelo said.

**January 19th 2006**

Baby Amya came in at 5p & 2oz 21in long; she was so beautiful she was the last child born to our group. She would be forever known as the baby to us. Nevertheless, everyone loved her even the kids who tried to always help Uncle Ethan and aunt Siren with Amya.

**February 12th 2006**

I sat in my damping office my other office two doors down from here, I saw my father, Royal pain and Battle, but refused to be Warlords doctor.

I sat going over the latest report by Medulla he and I are onto another break through. I was happy with the progress Barron was undergoing with the right help and meds.

"Barron Battle is here Dr. Williams," I heard the guard.

"Bring him in please," I said.

"Hello angel," Barron said as I gave him a hug.

"Barron you are looking well, tell me how are you feeling lately," I said.

He was on the recliner and me in my chair as I wrote what he said down or made notes.

"I am healthy and feeling better mentally then I have in a very long time. I am even happy even though I am here for my mistakes," Barron said.

I jotted down notes.

"Great, how are you feeling on the new medication any side effects?" I asked.

"No it's going good thinking clearly, but I still must tell you I would have still sided with My lord Chaos, "Barron said.

"Fantastic," I said with a smile.

"But I heard from my associate Trace, your still sad, and succumb to depression," I said.

"Warren I feel for him, I wasn't there for him and now look at him he followed me. He is missing out on his own twin's life's he misses you very much, I know you care deep down as well," Barron said.

"You are not responsible for Warren's mistakes, he had many chances to turn around he didn't want to, he liked the power," I said remembering the bitter memory.

"I know but I can't help it," Barron smiled.

**Only two more days until the twins turn six, only six more years until Warren was released**


	8. Dice is Horney!

**Hello there here is chapter eight; I am trying to figure out a new story for after the fourth book is finished any ideas? I don't own Sky high and all that junk.**

**February 14th 2007 twins 7- Lillian 22.**

It was a beautiful day not a cloud in sight as we had the twin's 7th birthday party. The weather seemed to celebrate with us giving us a perfect day. I was setting up another table for food; my aqua eye's roaming over the party. The clear blue lake was calm and serene looking. I did not really like being here but what was I to do?

Mini dirt bikes race with boys showing off there non-existent skills, the girl's sitting on the grass making necklace's with beads.

I can't shake the memories from this place, I feel frustrated as I try to control them at this point I feel bad for Trace. I couldn't refuse the twins having their party here; I could handle the memories for one day.

I made sure the food was covered then moving on to another chore. I see Lash and Will filling up mass amounts of balloons with water for later. I let my eyes find Dice; I seem to be good at that, he is starting the grill when his eyes snap to mine. He gives me a huge smile and wink; I look away from his eyes. We needed to have a talk soon, I don't understand it was a one-time thing but Leah, Dice and I kiss or hold hands.

Ares he is my eternal flame, he acts older than seven. He likes going with Dice, Angelo and Trace to the gym or to their work he has taken a liking to fixing cars, mostly Harleys he is more like Warren then I want to admit. He is at 5'0' feet tall with broad shoulders and chest; his favorite colors are black and deep purple. He can be very over protective and caring, he is smart and outgoing, but at school he is like Warren a bully if need be. He is my sweet angel his horns hold up his halo very nicely. He likes his hair short it had a messy look to it but it looked great on him.

Serenity wore her horns proudly no one crossed her, you hurt her family or friends you better leave school. She was 3'9'' with a slender frame and an "I am not taking your shit today" attitude. She is also my helper and Ares keeper when I'm not around, she calm's him like no other. She is an animal and nature lover with her heart of gold. Her aqua eyes are logical but cold when she feels the need.

I shake my head clearing my thoughts, I can't lose focus today it's their party. I put on a smile and went back to the party making sure the twins are having fun with their cousins.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," was snag loudly. The Commander very off key he just turned 59 and still looks 48.

Ares and Serenity sat and smiled as we sang to them like every year.

I sat on the bench smiling watching Ares get hit by four water balloons, Mika, Serenity and Izzy laughing. Angel, Calico and Princess all going after the other boys, and those boys' hauled ass away from them.

"Stop faking honey," Dice said.

"Too many memories here, can't you feel it as well, Dice. We fought him here; I went here with him, fuck my baby shower was here. In fact he tried twice to kill me here," I said breaking down.

"I know honey," Dice said pulling me close to him.

"I wondered when you would not want to be here," Layla said sitting with us.

"I can deal for one day," I said.

Dice leaned to my ear to whisper to me.

"I love you too," he said then he was gone and I was confused what did he mean by that?

**June 15th 2007 twins seven-Lillian 22**

My practice was going great, I loved it and with my best friend Sparrow. I went to the prison every Wednesday for three 1 ½ hour sessions. Sparrow was at the practice that day with Trace covering for me. I was tired from work and my daily life, I had Just put Beam back in prison I do heroine duty as well Cyanide was needed too.

Ares and Serenity are with Angelo and Dice at the garage. Trace is feeling the emotions for me today, I pay him well I like to know if my clients lie or hide things. I put on a metal headband with three flat green lilies. A dark green knee length skirt, with slits to near my upper thighs, a black blouse and glasses. My black heels clicked on the tile floor as I walked through the larger prison. Making my way to my office, for my paper work so I can review them for my sessions. I was entering my office when Doctor Spex ran up to me out of breath.

"Warlord has reemerged Dr. Williams, another doctor in charge of Warlords injections has tried to let Warlord raise again. Mr. Medulla is bringing a stronger dose he and you have made. However, I fear Warlord will escape by then, He said panting.

I ran through the halls to the infirmary making sharp turns, my heels working overtime. Warlord could not be allowed to escape from here, I opened my cell.

"Honey," Dice said.

"The prisons now, hide the twins Warlord is back. I am on my way to stop him from escaping, but just in case have Angelo take the kids to my sanctum. Ares and Serenity's DNA is able to open it bye," I never gave him time to answer.

"Good the twins will be safe," Dr. Spex said from a few paces behind me.

I ran in and saw all ten guards on the floor; Warlord would have escaped in a matter of seconds. Blood was on the floor but I saw them moving he didn't kill them, and I hated that I couldn't blame him. He wasn't in charge of his meds another doctor was.

"Well what do we have here Warlord, I see you are still alive and well inside Warren. You're just another part of his insane personality." I said getting his attention, he could never run from me and I would use that.

"YOU!" he bellowed his eyes huge as he took in my nody.

"Yes me, I know right I am pretty awesome," I said flipping my hair.

"You're a fucking whore," he growled coming closer.

"Well not your whore, but want to hear what I did last night," I lied also moving closer my voice seductive.

He shot a flame right at me; I spun to the left avoiding it. I had to stall for time Medulla was on his way with an injection.

"Now Warlord play nice, oh I forgot nice isn't in your vocabulary. But you are quit dense," I said sending a metal file cabinet right in to him, knocking him back in to the wall.

"Getting slow old man," I laughed with a smiled my eyes shining.

He growled at me like an animal but he looked around, being precise in his movements, he couldn't chance being sloppy. I knew time was passing and I hoped it was enough.

"I want you beaten and bleeding beneath me, well fucked as I take your life myself," Warlord said sending the cabinet back at me. I flicked my wrist and it went in another direction. I saw him but I couldn't dodge him. As he made hard contact with me, I grabbed his arms planting my feet in his chest sending him over me and sailing in to the far wall. I was on my feel within 2 seconds he shook his head as he advanced on me.

"You're going to pay slut, Lash and Stronghold are right about me you know. But now I can see Leer was a better fuck then you," Warlord laughed a cruel laugh.

"Is that supposed to hurt me, well go on because it doesn't anymore? I came to terms with your lies of love years ago," I said not batting an eyelash when inside I was crying.

"Blah, blah I want you dead, I want you fucked it is getting old but not as old as you," I giggled.

He was strong as he tried to land a solid hit to me, but I was fast and avoided him. I flipped over his back wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms going around his thick neck choking him. Now he was pissed he was trying to throw me off, but I held, as he fell to his knees, I just needed him to pass out. His hands came around almost pulling me off, I would have very Warren sized bruises on my ass and thighs, very soon. He hit the floor and Dr. Spex confirmed he is alive but unconscious. I rolled off Warren, but I gave in and kicked him hard in the face for his words.

A minute later, I still lay on the floor-breathing heavy, when I see Mr. Medulla inject Warren. Dice and Willow two steps behind him Willow kneel by me.

"Lily you're hurt," she said panic in her voice.

"No I am okay," I said in a dead voice.

"He is waking," Mr. Medulla said.

I didn't care so I just lay there on the cold floor resting felling broken inside for the last time. The crazy bastard always wanted me fucked then dead, Warren is Warlord they are the same, just a higher part of his demented personality. Would Willow be very mad if I kicked him in the balls? Well for a minute then I could tell her Warren said very hurtful things.

"Fuck,' I heard from three feet away it was Warren.

"Your wake and Warren again, very good," Dr. Spex said.

"Great where's Lillian," Warren said in a sad tone.

He looked to Dice who was right next to me on his knees, giving his brother a pissed off look. I saw Warrens pain, I sat up with Dice helping.

"Dice help a girl up," I said.

"Honey you're a women not a little girl," he smirked pulling me up in to his arms.

"Dr. Spex you're now in charge of Mr. Peace, his injections this can't be allowed to happen again. My children would have been in danger if Warlord would have made it out of here," I said with my tone full of authority.

Willow was at her son's side, she was very angry someone tried to bring Warlord back. I walked away from the scene Dice right next to me his arm wrapped around my waist as Warren called out.

"I didn't mean what I said, I only wanted to hurt you, Lillian please just fucking listen to me for a fucking minute," He was snarling.

I never looked at him "I have three sessions, Dice call Angelo the twins are safe. I will see you tonight for dinner Willow right," I said.

"Yes is 6 okay angels," Willow said.

"Yes see you then," I walked out not looking back.

I could feel the heat wave but the ear splitting crash told me I pissed off my ex.

**October 1st 2007**

I was nearly finished and I wanted to go home to the twins, then eat and bubble bath time.

**5:00pm **

I sat behind my desk going over my case files at my private practice. Ensuring my reports and documents are in order there isn't room for error. Royal Pain was making great strides in her therapy; I had Trace monitor her emotions. I was working with Medulla for her personality disorder, and we are close.

I was being buzzed.

"Lillian you have a visitor he is Mr. Peace's doctor at the prison," Crystal said.

"Thank you please send Dr. Skylar in," I said.

I waited for the Doctor then I heard him give a light knock, I waved my hand the door opened. He walked in closing it behind him he looked frustrated.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit," I said to Nick Skylar a former classmate.

"I came to talk about my patient, Mr. Peace," Nick said.

"What about him Nick. And why do you think I can help?" I asked.

"He has made small strides in progress with me, but he refuses to open up about things that are hurting him, his temper is uncontrollable. If I mention his mate or children he goes wild yells, he scare's the crap out of me Lillian," Nick said pleading with his eyes.

"That's just Mr. Peace; he has a natural volatile temper. He doesn't like talking about his feelings. If you can ask his best friend and brother Dice to sit in for a session it would help. I suggest leaving my children out of your future conversations please." I said.

"I will it only upset's him, so this Dice would help. Is there any way you could come in you seem to be a focal point in the healing process. His world revolves around you, so do you think you could?" Nick said.

"No I can't, we fight every time we have crossed paths and in seven years it's been twice times. I have made sure I never have to again ,when he gets out is a different subject," I said looking Nick in the eye.

**October 31st 2007**

So as the men for the last month have built a large haunted house on the James Estate land for the town children to enjoy. However, I myself am not going in, I hear screaming and children hauling ass out of there. Ares and Serenity keep going in with their cousins enjoying the darkness. I didn't like the dark with thing's jumping out at me for fun, the mineshaft was dark when I went to Burgundy and I haven't liked it sense.

I was with Jennifer handing out candy, Layla and Magenta at the apple bob. All the girls had the job for the night making sure the kids had fun. I did watch them switch so they could go through the haunted house, I heard Layla scream and she ran out.

"Us next," Jennifer said.

"No," I said.

"Please Lily please," she was begging.

"Fine shut it and hand out candy you freak,' I snapped.

"Thanks,' she smiled handing candy to a goblin.

Magenta and Sparrow took our place so we could go once through the haunted house. She grabbed my hand as we entered it; it was pitch black with subduing noises. Jennifer in her skimpy bar maids costume and me in my skimpy French maid, black heels clicking. We turned a corner when something grabbed her ankle trying to pull her under the table. I stomped on the offending hand and heard a male gasp of pain.

"Asshole," I said to the hand and person behind it.

"Lillian let's just go back out, this isn't really fun," Jennifer said.

"Fucking told you Jennifer come on," I said.

We tried to find out way out the front something messed with my hair, I let out a shriek turning around seeing nothing. We moved to on to another tunnel, fuck we are lost. Then we ran when we heard a chainsaw and laughing, we ended up in a circular room with four doors.

"How do we get out?" Jennifer said.

When she said that she jumped away from the wall bumping into me.

"Something touched me," she said even though we knew it was the boys, we didn't like it at all.

I felt a hand on my ass I tried to move away, the arms hauled me back I screamed. Jennifer grabbed my arms pulling me to her; she was losing the tug of war. The arms gave a hard tug pushing the air out of me in one breath.

"Lillian!" I could hear Jennifer scream loud then she screamed like a banshee.

Arms around my mouth and waist pulling me to the body, I knew the arms now that I wasn't screaming. I swear he will pay dearly and very soon as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

"Scared honey," Dice said as he chuckled in delight.

"You will pay Dice," I said in a hiss.

"You first honey," he licked and nibbled on my ear lobe.

"You smell good, and taste good too, can I taste honey, "Dice drawled.

"Dice we can't, I am still confused that would be cheating on Leah," I said as his hands rubbed my center making me wet.

"Like when she kisses you among other things," he said.

"Umm well, what is going on?" I asked.

"We both still want to play, and I love her and you. She does too is that so wrong," Dice said.

"Love like family?" I asked.

"Yes that way too, but we love you like as in more than friends kind of way," he said trying to insert his large finger, I was wet but my walls were not giving.

"Not here the kids," I gasped.

"Mama I heard you screaming where are you," Ares called in a very worried voice.

"Mama are you okay," it was Serenity.

"I will be seeing you later honey," he whispered.

"Oh payback time," I gave an evil smile.

I let out an ear-splitting scream not letting Dice run from me. I could hear movement. Dice's hand came around my mouth to cut off my screaming but the twins found us. With Dice's hand around my mouth, he should run now.

"Mama," Ares said with relief.

"Let her go you scared her," Serenity said in a deathly whisper.

"Ares and Serenity daddy would never hurt your mama," Dice said soothingly.

The twins each had a fireball in their hands, neon blue and deep purple balls of fire.

"I suggest you run Dad, and fast," Ares said. However, to his credit he ran from the twins who smiled and ran after him. I touched their heads as they ran by me.

**December 25th 2007**

**Ten am**

Today was a family day as we opened presents and just enjoyed being a family. We waited to open most until the whole family was here. This would be soon as we are cooking a feast tonight.

The doorbell rang Ares was the first to it; he hoped it was Harley or Mika.

"Hey Harley lets go into the back yard, mama got me a paint ball gun," Ares said flying by me with Harley behind him; Ares grabbed Serenity's hand as he went by, and she ran with them.

"Hey Dice where is Leah and Willow, wait your early," I said with a confused look.

"Harley didn't want to go he would rather see the twins," Dice said sitting next to me.

"I see," I said relaxing before the chaos started.

"I need to go get dressed at some point," I said being very lazy.

"Go ahead honey," Dice said.

"I don't want to," I smiled.

He smiled back and we just sat there my head on a pillow my legs over his thighs. He rubbed my bare legs moving his hand cupping my butt, and then his hand moved under my panties his hand caressing.

"The kids Dice,' I said my eyes still closed.

He chuckled but didn't move his hands from my butt, shit I didn't think he would. He tried to get to my center as he moved closer to me on the sofa. I was damp and he could tell I wanted him, but I wasn't allowing myself to give in.

"Dice," but it came out a moan, as his finger finally went in.

"Shit your tight, I want you Lillian now," he whispered moving his large finger slowly in then almost out of my wet center.

I mewled in pleasure unable to give an answer, I didn't want him to stop and for that, I felt bad. He went a bit harder and faster I moaned again he licked my thigh.

"I -" moaned.

"Yes Lillian, do you like this," Dice moaned out.

"Lillian we are here sugar," Lash called out from the front door. Dice's finger pulled out fast, low cussing was heard, I gave a slight whimper, I was so close.

"Is she sleeping," Lash said.

"I was," I said opening up my eyes.

Dice got up pissed I just smiled and got up giving lash a hug.

"Princess and Maverick, the twins and Harley are outside go and play,' I gave them each a kiss and hug before they ran off.

"I better get dressed, Lash can you answer the door so I can change, or they may just walk in," I said he smiled and nodded as I walked up the stairs heading to my room.

I walked in my room heading right to my closet; a silk green wrap dress is what I would be wearing. I removed my clothes as I picked out black lace panties with a matching bra. I walked into the bathroom turning on the hot water so I could take a quick shower. It felt great but too soon for my liking the water was turning cold so I got out wrapping a towel around me. I walked out and into my room; I was drying off completely naked when the door flung open.

I screamed "Damn it Lash!" I screamed as he gazed at me with a scary look in his eyes.

Trace, Dice, Will and Angelo ran in, great now they all have now seen me naked. Dice ran in putting my dis-guarded towel around me. He looked pissed his eyes turned to Lash he saw the look in Lashes eyes.

"Will get him out of here," Dice growled.

"Lash she isn't yours, you need to leave and get your emotions under control NOW!" Trace said in a deadly tone.

Will ended up having to physically escort Lash away from my room, he did on purpose.

"Well I have to say it so please forgives me, you have a rocking body I mean your tits are," Angelo said his eyes trained on my DD breast. Trace was blushing but he nodded in agreement with lust in his eyes.

"Well when I visit Warren tomorrow we can tell him of your approval of her body," Dice hissed.

They both ran down the stairs as Dice closed the doors I sat on the bed pulling on my stockings.

"You okay honey," Dice said.

"Yes," I said smiling.

His hand sliding up the outside of my left thigh, callused fingertips sliding over soft skin. He laid me down wrapping my thighs around his shoulders as he licked my slit. Pulling me closer to his hungry mouth, his finger opening me to him. His tongue was hot as he made circles around my clit, pulling it into his mouth sucking hard. He shoved his tongue in me hard, I moaned loudly as he did it again. I felt with pleasure his finger moving in and out drawling out my juices he sucked and licked with frenzy. I could felt the pleasure building up in my stomach I needed to cum and badly.

"I need to cum now," I rasped out.

"Me too honey," he said shoving his hard cock into me with no mercy. I gasped out it was painful to say the least but pleasure followed. As he pounded into me, his mouth was on my bare breast taking them with passion. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him even closer into me. He groaned when I bit his nipple and he repaid the favor. I was so close he was at my neck when I started to shake in his arms.

"Cum for me honey NOW!" he ordered.

I came with a fury my walls clamping down around him as he spurted his seed in me, my walls milking him. He was still thrusting hard into me for the next ten minutes. Then I was Cumming again as he bit my breast hard his hand covering my mouth. I could feel the blood flow; I tried to push him off. He sucked and his teeth went deeper as I struggled, it was painful. He moved back my blood on his lips then it hit me Warren did this too I still have the scar.

"Dice what you have done!" I said shocked as blood went down my chest.

"I wanted you too," he said like I knew the answer.

I was pissed and he could tell he pulled on his jeans and shirt he walked out, as I cried.

"Lillian what happened Dice just left, said he can't see you right now," Leah said in a rush.

I looked at her and pulled the towel down her eyes showed pity that it's. No anger nothing I was shocked myself.

"I am not mad, this happened we both love you but he shouldn't have done that it will scar," Leah said.

"Warren see's and I am dead," I said and she knew I was telling the truth.

"Tell me why he did it Leah he knows I can't cover it up," I said.

"He loves us both he marked me in the heat of passion and now you, we will fix this Lily," she said.

**5:00 pm**

"Dice get back here the twins are upset that their father isn't here," I said leaving him a message.

An hour later, I saw him and I excused myself, going to him as he sat in the back yard. I put my small hand around his giving a small squeeze.

"Come in and eat with our family Dice, we can deal with us. I was shocked but it's okay Dice," I said.

"He will know you have been with someone," Dice said.

"We may never get back together because as of right now I don't think we will. But who cares he has fucked many bitches so he can't say a word to me," I said kissing his neck, I felt him shiver at the contact of my wet lips.

Again, Ares, Serenity and all their cousins made out like bandits at Christmas. However, we as a family enjoyed our day spending time healing and not having the feeling of being alone. I cleaned as the twins went to bathe Layla helping me as we went.

"They act like randy teens," Layla giggled she pointed to Dice and Leah.

"I know but its love Layla," I said laughing.

I loved the necklace the twins gave me, a locket with their pictures inside.

**Hope you liked it, so review and read Double the Danger by Monster panda. I need a vote should Warren and Lillian have a happily ever after, because I have three chapters of the fourth book written and their looked doomed to never ever get back together. So tell me, then shot me a story idea please I have no life outside of nursing and being a mother to five.**


	9. La Famiglia!

**Hey, ya'll here is chapter nine I hope you enjoy it. I don't own anything to do with Sky high, nor any characters involved. I am not really going to kill off my main girl, it was a trick played on my daughter. So fear not she will live but still not sure about her and Warren!**

**February 14th 2008 twins 8 and Lillian 22-23**

I sat at dinner with the twins at Disneyworld, we went as a family, and it was more than fun. The twins loved all the rides the ones that went fast and upside down mostly. I videotaped and took pictures for our family when we arrived home. Mickey Mouse didn't like Ares when Mickey went to give Serenity a hug; Ares saw it as an attack. Lucky we were not asked to leave the park, but I pull myself from my thoughts.

"Happy 8th birthday my angels," I said as we ate our cake.

"Thank you mama," was said in unison.

"This was so much fun can we come again?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah but with our whole family now Harley and Mika would love it," Ares said.

"All the cousins would Ares," Serenity giggled.

"I will make plans for us all to come as a family," I said and they both looked very happy.

We landed at a private airport in Mobile, and had to drive a couple hours to Maxville. However, in all this was a great birthday it is the first we had just the three of us as a small but happy family. It was 9:45 pm when we pulled into the garage of our villa, they went right to bed poor things were so tired. I started a load of Ares laundry as I wasn't that tired as of yet.

I picked up the house phone making the calls.

"Hey Layla we are home safe call me tomorrow," I left her a voice message on her cell.

"Hey Sparrow yeah it was great, yeah lunch tomorrow sounds great, love you too bye," I said hanging up.

"Honey you home," Dice said answering on the first ring.

I sent a mass text to the gang telling them we are home and safe, that the twins had a ball.

"Yeah I am doing laundry, they had a ball." I said.

"Great wish I was there, but work," he said sadly.

"They want a mass Disneyworld trip Dice, with their dad and everyone, so we need to make solid plans," I said.

"Hell yeah, a big family trip sounds great honey. I missed you," Dice said, he sounded unsure.

"I missed ya'll too but I will talk to ya'll tomorrow after work," I said. I loved hearing his voice, which could prove stupid on all of our part.

"I love you dinner tomorrow diamond bay at 6, Leah said you better be there with the twins, I love you," Dice said it twice.

"I love you too night," I said hanging up.

I sighed I also need to hit up the market in the morning, I went to put Ares clothes in the dryer, as Serenity's clothes went in the washer.

**May 28th 2008 **

I sat at my twin's school for their awards ceremony; they had ten days of school left. I sat with Sue and Edward seeing as Izzy bell is in the same class as the twins. I sat lost in my thought's the twins are going into the fourth grade, where has the time gone, I watch as Ares help's Serenity and Izzy onto the stage, he has impeccable manners towards females; male's not relayed stayed clear of Ares. The doctor said his growth was to be expected he is 5'10'' and he has abs and some muscles thanks to his uncles and dad. His smile still melts my cold heart, he is easy going but moody his temper has been getting worse so this Saturday we are seeing Medulla. He has the cool bad boy rep working for him, I smile he is his father's son.

Serenity is also very temperamental, I worry for my only daughter, that she has it as well. Nevertheless, she will be safe that I am very sure of; nothing would ever happen to my family. Her smile could be miss read as a smirk as if she is up to no good. Nevertheless, she is loving she adores her family, and friends. Her hair reaches passed her butt now, she refused to get it cut. Therefore, we get it trimmed every six months. Her curls are so like mine, her eyes cold or happy it depends on her mood. She is my moon as Ares is my sun they give me reason, a purpose in life.

"The science award goes to Izzy Mason," Mr. Jacobson said.

We all clapped and yelled for our Izzy, Ares let out a wolf howl he learned from his Aunt Magenta. Serenity whistled loudly. Izzy walked to get her award blushing like a tomato from the attention. The other males in their group clapped and howled for Izzy.

"The award for best student award and high achievement award goes to Serenity Peace," Mr. Jacobson said with a huge smile.

We went wild again Izzy doing the ear-splitting whistle, Ares and the other boys howling and us clapping and yelling.

"Our last award goes to Ares Peace for his achievements in math and English and if there was an award for the scariest student in this school Ares would surly get it," Mr. Jacobson said. Edward laughed as he was video recording it for Layla.

Ares just smiled he liked people fearing him while Serenity used her sweetness to her advantage. I sighed these kids are going to be the death of me, but I would welcome it then.

"Scariest kid," Dice said from next to me, he looked pissed while my eyes narrowed in distaste.

He didn't like when anyone said things like that about the twins, which has happened. I put my hand on his giving him some comfort. When every parent filed out, we walked up to Mr. Jacobson and Principal Shade.

"Hello Mr. Jacobson, Principal Shade a pleasure as always," I said.

"Dr. Williams how are you today, looking stunning as always" Principal Shade asked.

"I am well thank you; I am distressed to hear yet again my son is being called scary by your staff. I was under the impression you put an end to it, he is only eight and does your professional staff still see his father," I said with my eyes swirling my temper rising to the surface.

"I also remember the dean of students telling you to fix it, that your job was on the line," I finished with an icy tone.

"I thought I did as well," Principal Shade said giving Mr. Jacobson an evil eye.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Dr. Williams," Mr. Jacobson said.

"I don't give a fuck less, if I come to this school again hearing one of your staff has insulated my kid's, I will deal with the person myself. I have had enough Ares and Serenity don't even know their real father AND THEY ARE NOT HIM DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Dice said the last part with venom.

"It will be dealt with for good I give my promise," Principal Shade said.

"That's better," I snapped walking with Dice out of the school, our friend next to us.

**July 20th 2008**

We just arrived home from Sue and Edwards house, Izzy bell turned 7 today. She had a ball at her pool party with all her family there.

**August 28th 2008**

I am with all the parents Layla was crying watching Alex walk into his class, I watched Ares, Serenity and Izzy walk close together in to their fourth grade class. I smiled as they waved goodbye, Sue was in tears I looked in fact all my female friends are. Harley was trying to run from Leah I made my way over to them to save my other son.

"Leah remove yourself, he has a rep to maintain," I said getting Harley away from his mother.

"Thanks Aunt Lily," he hugged me and went with his class.

"I only wanted one more hug," Leah said.

"I bet Leah, I am off I have to go do a session at the prison YAY me," I said.

"You hate going there?" Magenta asked.

"Not really but when I am there I feel him even though he isn't anywhere near me," I said.

"It's your bond, yours is the strongest out of all of ours," Sam said.

"I doubt Sammie," I said as she gave a sour face at her nickname.

**One hour later.**

I walked into the prison in a 1950s fox lady wiggle style dark green dress; it hugged every part of my body tightly. My black heels clicking in a hurried pace along the tile floor, I had two meeting's before my sessions started. I make it to the infirmary five minutes ahead of schedule.

"Dr. Spex," I said in greeting to the man who saved my life eight years ago.

"Dr. Williams, you look lovely," He said.

"How is he doing?" I asked not sure I really cared.

"His treatment with me has gone well, he never refuse's his injection. But he does refuse any kind of sleeping aid, he still suffers from temperamental issues and sleep," Dr. Spex informed me.

"I can't make him take anything I don't even like being near this place because of him," I said.

"He sleeps maybe 2-3 hours a night but he is never tired. And he works out way to much he scares the guards," Dr. Spex said with a smile.

I laughed at this.

"I will talk to his mother maybe she can talk to her son," I said walking back out.

I walked the halls heading to Nick's office; I never like chancing running into Warren going to the infirmary or his sessions. So I walked with a hurried pace knocking on his office door.

"Hey Lily come in please," Nick said I did and sat opposite of him.

"So he doesn't talk and if this keeps up he won't be released to the general public he will stay in prison," Nick said.

I dialed Brue and he confirmed he was going to make the choice to keep Warren here, unless he let people help. Warren would be doing six years of sessions when he was released and now that was in jeopardy. So I called his mother who went into hysterical crying begging me to help calling on our family bond.

"Fucking great just fucking great," I said standing up from my seat.

"Anything else you want to rain on my parade Nick," I said.

"No that's it," he smiled and he looked it, knowing it would fall back on me.

I walked out.

I entered my office hearing Willows pleads to help her son, she was right I would do the same for Ares. I was a mother I understood her love and devotion to Warren. I made the choice putting my emotions on the back burner, I know seeing him hurt's me but I have to try to help.

I called Dice he would help, I dialed his number.

"Honey Willow just called me, please say you'll help, Leah is crying she wants you to help," Dice said in a torn voice.

"It kills me to see him Dice baby," I said.

"I can come now and sit in there with you honey, "he offered.

"No at this point my personal and emotional feeling mean shit to my own family I see. I am forced to see the man who beat me, hurt me so don't bother showing up not even at my house," I hung up.

I buzzed my secretary.

"Please have Mr. Peace brought to my office for his session I will be conducting it today. Move back my other by a half hour but let them know they will be seen, thank you Crystal. Oh and no one gets to my office like Willow, Leah and Dice call security if you must," I said.

My cell phone on my desk was buzzing with text and calls, I shouldn't have snapped but they never understood. I called Layla asking her to get the twins from school, I told her everything and she agreed I shouldn't hurt myself doing this I was trying to get over him.

Ten minutes later a hard knock was heard, I got up opening the door. Seeing three guards standing there smiling at me, I think all three have asked me out.

"We have the prisoner, Warlord level ten villains. Here for his session, are you willing to take him," the head guard said.

"If I must but please allow the patient in to sit, I am his Doctor today," I said with authority.

They brought him in as I stepped aside letting them lead him in, he was sat on the plush sofa his father loved so much. I looked anywhere but at Mr. Peace, I let the guards out I could handle Mr. Peace on a burning day. I sat behind my desk when I found I didn't have Mr. Peace's file, I buzzed Nick.

"Nick I have your patient please bring me Mr. Peace's file he is waiting to start his session and I had to move all mine back so I could help you," I said.

"Thank you Lily I am on my way," Nick said cutting the feed.

"We can start when I get your file Mr. Peace," I said he didn't look up.

Nick took three minutes he was out of breath when he handed me the files. I gave him my thanks as he fled like the hounds of hell were after him. I opened them and gave it a quick review, I would just talk and ask questions get him to let nick help, I would have to be a damn good actress for this.

"Okay whether you answer or not, I know you are listening, I went to the meeting with Nick, your doctor, this morning. Are you aware they may not release you because you refuse treatment?" I said.

"Yes,' he said.

"Are you happy with this?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Well then Mr. Peace why do you refuse help?" I asked.

"He doesn't understand," he said ok this was frustrating.

"He can try to understand, he is here to try and help. I have informed your mother as well she begged me, her daughter, to help her son. I expect some progress Mr. Peace do you think I would understand?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt my mother, but yes I think you would understand." he said.

"Nick is your doctor here; I am only doing this for our family Mr. Peace. So let's start please," I said.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Peace?" I asked.

"Dr. Skylar calls me Warren," he said.

"Okay how are you feeling today, Warren?' I asked biting out his first name.

"The same, unsure of myself, I have come to terms with what I have done. I can't change it no matter how much I wish I could, I know I am not alone but I feel that way," he said.

"I do understand Warren, all you can do is take comfort you have family who loves you. Who would do anything for you, the past is unchangeable. I believe everyone feels unsure of them self's at times," I said.

"I lost everything Dr. Williams my wife and kids, my life, do you understand that," he said I could hear pain and anger.

"I can, I lost my future husband years ago, I was left alone and with the over whelming feeling of abandonment. I was raising twins and school without their father seeing them walk, talk and grow. I felt very much alone even though I had famiglia everywhere I turned. I felt like dying without my mate, the hurt is still there but I have a reason to go on and move on. Serenity is the moon in my life and Ares is the sun in my life," I said.

"I won't have that, my brother has taken my place with them," he said.

"He has been everything their real father should have been they are lucky. And how do you know what you can have if you don't put forth the effort? Ares is so much like you Warren," I said.

"He is or so I hear," he said.

"Oh he is, Jennifer call's him mini Warren he sits and rubs' Serenity's hair to help put her to sleep. He is 5'9'' at 8 in fourth grades. He looks just like you Warren from his smile to his moodiness.," I said getting in to his head.

I saw Warren smile at this.

"Serenity is my mini version except she has your temper and moodiness as well. She is 4'4' in fourth grade, it's funny Ares hovers over her like a dark cloud," I said with a smile.

"Now how about your medications are they helping, what are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel okay on them I am still moody and cruel. I don't ever think before I do something, I still feel over whelming hate towards certain people." he said looking up for the first time.

"I know but that's just your personality Warren those things will never change. But how about sleeping are you tired, I hear your sleep still is 2-3 hours per night if that?" I questioned.

"I am good with that, and I know but you asked," he smiled.

"That I did, and you can tell Layla, Trace and Angelo I have known for years they have visited you. That they give you regular updates on me and my life." I said with a smirk.

"They aren't smooth enough to fool you, shit Warlord wasn't either was he. Do you still have nightmares?" he asked.

"Dice will have to pay for that but I do, and there isn't much I don't know or that I can't find out if need be. I even know for a very long time you tried to not sleep around while you were Warlord but after the bathroom you changed." I said.

"How did you know that only certain people know that," he said.

"I am friends with Fate and Destiny and Crystal is my secretary and a patient.," I said.

He looked very dumb founded at this "Are you joking?" he asked.

"I am Warren, she is a very good worker she made a bad choice long ago," I said.

"I will never get you back you'll never want to be my wife," he said.

"Warren I won't see you for another four near five years, so it shouldn't be talked about. I can only say I am not dating. Ares, Dice, Chang, Lash, Maverick, Harley, Will, Ethan, Zach, Edward, Alex, Blaze, Nicco and Constantine are the only men in my life. In addition, we are a family not some weird sex orgy, some are my nephews. And I don't want to date, I am very busy with kids, family and work, an no we might not get back together it has been so long," I said and he looked happy and hurt.

"Really no one?" he asked.

"No one, Ares would roast the man alive who dared go near his mama," I said.

"So Warren will you try and make an effort with Dr. Skylar, for your family," I said.

"I will," he said.

I buzzed the guards.

I stood up and so did Warren he was very tall and ripped with hard muscles. I could tell he was over doing it with the working out, he was down right scary.

"You look wow just wow," he said looking down at me his eyes glazed over.

"Thanks, you look very intimidating, I don't think you'll let another man near me when you get out I have to be married before that," I laughed but he looked at me because I was serious.

"Very funny Lillian," he said.

"Can I get a hug?'" he asked.

I walked into his arms letting him hug me for the last time in a very long time. I felt his lips touch my forehead, as a way of saying goodbye.

"I would have at least thought you grow a few inches, but you'll always be my smurfette," he said.

I let the act drop when he left I was exhausted from it, I felt dead inside even worse because his warm touch.

The months passed in a blur as a new year was upon us, I was with my family.

**January 25th 2009 Twins 8 Lillian23.**

I sat in my office going over reports when Dice walked right in.

"Hello Dice," I said.

"Honey," he said sitting across from me.

"How can I help you?' I asked.

"Lunch," he said.

We sat with the twins Izzy, Nicco, Angel, Alex, Constantine, Blaze, Maverick, Princess, Calico, Amya, Mika and Harley. All our friends are at work and the kid's had a half day, so we took the rest of the day off.

"Mika you look nice today," Ares said while Serenity hid her giggles.

"Thanks Ares," she blushed.

I was noticing Harley giving Izzy bell an adoring look, he was always near her.

"Dice look at Harley and Izzy," I whispered.

He looked over his eyes going wide he saw love and devotion clear in their eyes, same with Mika and Ares. I shook my head making a mental note to call Sparrow and Chang later. A loud noise was heard; the tanks smashed sending glass everywhere. I put up a force field protecting the children. A large group of ten villains walked in, all in suits, but some looked familiar.

I stood with Dice right next to me; I put every kid behind me. I gladly give my life for theirs, any of them. Dice felt the same we would protect the kids with our everything, I pulled my cell out pressing an emergency button it would send a message to our friends.

"I see her over there kill her," A male voice said.

I knew it some of Warlords followers from his past who want revenge.

"She has his children here too," one smiled.

"What do ya'll want from us," I said.

"You dead and or master back," It was Leer talking.

"Fuck you bitch," Ares growled.

"Stay away from our mother unless you can juggle," Serenity said creating fire balls.

"Powerful we will take them with us," she said.

"I will be dead before you take any of my family," I said.

"Kill them all Cyanide," Dice snarled.

I turned to the twins.

"Protect them I love you all very much understand," I said.

"We know and we love you both," they said going against the wall.

Ares and Serenity creating an inferno around them no one could get through. I stepped forward.

"Their father never got the chance to kill them or his mate you don't stand a chance whore," Dice growled.

The fight begun fast as I held my hand out and a poisoned dagger flew from my purse. I went for Leer the stupid bitch was going to pay. I didn't stray too far from the kids but enough to do some damage. As Dice took two out fast, I watched Leer smile as she hit me weakly. I landed a solid kick to her chest and she flew back. I flicked my wrist and the dagger ripped her chest open.

"Shouldn't have touched my man," I whispered.

I took another three out snapping ones neck, to avoid his blade. I heard a scream my head snapped to my left someone had gotten Harley from the fire. Dice and I looked on in horror as he flung Harley near the wall aiming a knife at him. I basically flew in front of my nephew; I felt the knife go in.

I pivoted and planted my foot, and smashed my elbow backward into the masked face. There was a sickening crunch, the masked figure was suddenly boneless, and his body oddly slacked as he slumped to the ground. His eyes were open and staring, and thin black trickles of blood leaked from each nostrils. He was dead I looked to Harley I checked him twice seeing if he was harmed.

I heard the late arrival of my friends; I looked to see Dice running over with horror.

"The Commander is here, and the fight is done," I heard someone but far away. I was dizzy as I fell to my knee's Harley trying to not let me fall, Dice was next to me.

"It's okay Honey, Virtus now she has been stabbed," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**February 2cd 2009**

**Dice point of view**

I wait with Jennifer in the court yard for Warren; I didn't want to be the one to tell him. I love her and this is the second time she has almost died because of him.

We watched Warren walk out smiling I have to keep telling myself this isn't his fault or I would burst.

"Hey guys what's up," Warren said.

"We have bad news and good news which one first brother," I said.

"Good first," he said.

"She woke up four days ago and is back at work," Jennifer said with relief in her tone.

"I am confused guys," He said and he looked it as well.

"On Jan 25th we took all the kids out for dinner, like 15 kids. When the place was attacked and they wanted Lily dead and her kids taken. Well Lily didn't take kindly to hearing they want her kids, well we took out at least ten before one grabbed Harley and Lily took the blade instead of him. She saved her nephew she willing gave her life for his. But she is better now," I said with pure love in my voice, I owe Lily my life.

"Who tried to kill my famiglia," he said.

"Leer and your old crew," Jennifer said

"I DID THIS! It was because of me they went after my famiglia," he bellowed.

**Read and review**


	10. New patient!

**Warren Peace like Steven Strait is an Italian American. Therefore, here is chapter ten hope you enjoy, yeah still do not own it.**

**February 14th 2009- twins 9 -Lillian 23-24**

"Happy birthday Ares and Serenity," was sang in better rhythm as the years have progressed. I watched Ares and Serenity blow out the candles on the huge two-tier cake the bottom half in deep purple the top neon blue, which fit well together.

I am on the go after my little problem with a blade in my side, but fuck that, better me then Harley. Leah had a hard time dealing with her son almost killed and the fact her sister in law, who she loves, took it in his place. She does a session a week just to talk about her fears, but it is a fear all mothers have.

"Having fun Siren?" I asked.

"Always just tired I guess school and work you understand," she smiled.

"I do Siren, I sure do," I smiled.

I walked around talking and making conversation with all my friends. Every year the twins never invite kids from their class always family. I was tired myself, sleep was not always easy, work the family, everything takes its toll.

I smiled as Willow ran in as we started cutting the cake, she always felt bad she missed half of her grandbabies birthday. At least she is able to still come is what I always tell her, Warren still needs to see his mother.

"They are getting so big my sweet one," Willow said giving me a hug.

"They are its hard watching nine years have gone by I well I just," I was tongue tied for a minute.

"My visit went well, can we talk before the twins open their gifts," Willow said.

"I hope we can hear as well auntie," Leah was next to me with Dice's hands on our lower back.

"Yes my dear," Willow smiled.

We walked off, Layla and Sparrow taking over for a minute so I could slip away for a few minutes.

"I will just tell you our conversation so bear with me sweet ones," Willow said.

**Willows conversation with Warren.**

"Ti amo madre," Warren said in Italian. (I love you mother)

"Ha ancora cura di me madre," Warren said. (Does she still care for me mother?)

"Non conosco mio figlio I gemelli e dadi. Sarebbe loro a sapere che lei e fredda quando gli uomini sono coinvolti," Willow said. (I do not know my son, the twins and Dice would be the only people to know.)

"Dannazione, I don't piace Dice che chiudono a lei. Gli piaceva sua madre. Mi manca la mia famiglia cosi tanto." Warren said with anger. (Damn it, I do not like Dice that close to her. He liked her mother. I miss my family so much.)

"Si rifiuta di parlare di Te il suo dolore nel vedere che e grande. Ma lei e forte lei e tutto lei famiglia," Willow said. (She refuses to talk about you her pain at seeing you is great. But she is all about her family.)

"Darle una mamma massaggio," Warren said. (Give her a message mama.)

"Lo faro figlio," Willow replied. (I will son)

"Odio me oggi mi odiano domani. Odio me per tutte le cose che non ho fatto per voi. Odio me e aspettare odiami modo da poter finalmente vedere cio che e buno per you. My amore," Warren said. (Hate me today hate me tomorrow hate me for all the things I did not do for you. Hate me and wait. Hate me so you can finally see what is good for you. My love)

"Stai dicendo di andare avanti." Willow said with a hateful voice. (Are you telling her to move on?)

" Mai! Lei e mio per sempre io l'amo. Lei e il mio compangno di lei e la mia meta perfetta altra im parera nel tempo." Warren said.( Never! She is mine forever I love her. She is my mate she is my perfect other half. She will learn in time.)

" Conigliera!" Willow said in warning.(Warren!)

" Mi ripendero la mia famiglia , ci vediamo mamma prossima visita . Ti voglio bene mamma,' Warren said.( I will take back my family, see you next visit mom. I love you mama)

"Ti amo mio figlio," Willow said with love.(I love you my son)

**End convo**

"Give him a massage back," I said.

"I will," Willow said.

" E'abituato lavoro Warren, smettere di parlare della mia vita sentimentale. Come il tuo non nel mio letto o vita piu, la Guerra," I said.( it will not work Warren, stop talking about my love life. As you are not in my bed or life anymore, War)

I walked away with Dice laughing at me Leah and Willow just smiled.

I walked back to the kids as they finished their food; pizza crust littered the table as I started to clean the mess. I watched my friends start to help not wanting insects to come for a visit. I thought he was funny for reciting blue October's lyrics from our first real kiss.

I smiled and went about my party duties for the day as I heard laughing and the kids having a great time being kids.

**May 27th 2009 twins 9 Lillian 23-24**

I pulled on a green and black flowing wrap dress giving it a good tie, before I put on my leather knee length boots. I had a new patient at the prison this Wednesday he would be my first session. So I was going early to go over his paper work, I did not even know his name.

Leah is picking the kids up in 20 minutes; I walk out to see them ready. I sit and pour a glass of juice waiting for Leah to arrive.

"Mom can I have a dirt bike?" Ares asked.

"Ask me Friday when I see your report card Ares," I said back.

"Mama if I get good grades can I have one too?" Serenity asked.

"Of course Serenity," I went on. As a firm knock was heard I went to the door, I saw Dice instead of Leah.

"Morning Dice," I said giving him a hug and kiss on the lips lightly.

"Morning honey, you look stunning. What would happen if I tugged on the tie?" he said in a husky voice playing with the tie.

"The twins would see my bra and panties," I said.

"Then let's go upstairs honey,' he whispered and I wanted to.

"I have to go, I have a new patient first thing so I need to review his chart," I said as he licked my collar bone I shivered in delight.

**30 minutes later **

I unlocked my doors leading to my office stepping inside, I closed the door. I went to my desk seeing the paper work waiting for me so I hurried and sat, I opened the file and this person was sick. He would not be an easy person to treat, he was a murderer had both mental and emotion problems. He has never been treated before he was not safe he still may not be.

"Your new patient is ready a mister Darkness, he won't answer to anything else," Crystal said with fear.

"The guards can bring him in," I said.

I waited for a minute then I stood walking to the door as I reached it a knock was heard. I opened it letting the guards enter with my patient they set him in the chair with the dampening chains on. Hooking it to the floor then I asked.

"What's his level?" I asked.

"9, Warlord and Lord Chaos are the only level ten's we have Dr. Williams," a guard said kindly.

"Thank you," I said sitting behind my desk.

I watched as the guards left giving Darkness looks to judge if I would be safe.

"Good morning, will you be talking during this session," I said.

"Good morning I will be talking. And if I do say so your very beautiful for being so young," he said with a sly voice.

"Thank you, how are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Well thank you, I only think about killing once a day now," he said. He looked so familiar, once a day he says.

"Well once is better than twice, and why is it you feel the need to kill?" I asked in a kind voice.

"When I am mad I feel that way only, right now I feel relaxed. I also feel odd because you have no emotions to feed from. My power lets me use your emotions like fear or hate, but your emotions are blocked from me it would explain why your allowed to treat me," he said in awe in his voice and eyes.

"But I know the courtyards and rooms cannot let you use your powers," I said.

"I am allowed in the prison general public, I am well liked still, Lord Chaos right hand man right after Battle. Warlord is after me only because he has angered Lord Chaos for crimes against his daughter," Darkness said and I smiled.

"Tell me about yourself Darkness, I would prefer to call you by your name not Darkness," I said.

"I will tell you two things if you do the same," he proposed a deal.

"Okay but you first I don't take a suckers bet," I said. Today was just letting me get a feel for him, not a deep session.

"Oh I see, my name was Duke Darken, I hear voices inside my head," he said and I know knew what his problem was he handed it to me willingly.

"I see I know your son Dice very well, he and I are very, very close," I said making notes.

"My son Dice isn't allowed to visit me or so the stupid judge said, Warlord knows my pain," Duke said.

"You tried to kill my Dice," I said and he looked scared from my eyes and voice alone.

"Once or twice but I regret it now he is my son, I hear he has a child named Harley Duke Darken I miss my son," he said.

"Your turn," he said with curiously.

"My father is Lord Chaos, and my mate is Warlord he is the father to my twins," I said not giving him important information.

"Then it is an honor to be treated by you, I have heard wonderful things about you from Lord Chaos, Warlord and Battle. I will be honest with you and do as you say," He said and I knew he would have I gave him the little bit of info he needed. We talked for another 40 minutes and he was a lot like Dice so I was at least comfortable talking to him.

I watched them take him to his room, he was polite but I feared he was suffering from multiple personalities. I had a release saying I could talk to his family I called Dice.

"Honey you miss me," he drawled.

"Dice baby my new patient is your father," I said.

"Oh fuck honey he is really messed up," Dice said.

"I know he has multiple personalities," I said.

"You figured it out already, he didn't feed off your emotions," Dice said.

"He couldn't because he didn't feel them, I am so closed off," I said with sadness.

"You are a very loving and caring person, your hot and sexy and make me hard just with a look," he drawled.

**September 30th 2009 Twins 9 Lillian 24**

Layla and her family went to Hawaii for her birthday getting some sun on the beach. I sat at the lake looking over the clear water, the twins playing with water balloons.

"Ready to go Ares, Serenity stop drowning your brother," Dice called as the family picnic was over.

"Okay dada," she called back her black curls sticking to her head, she was soaking wet.

I laughed she looked like a wet cat; she even hissed at Ares as she passed him, he got her again.

"He looks like Warren with short hair, I hear him talk to Mika and Serenity and it hits home he even sounds like Warren," Jennifer said helping me up.

"I know Jennifer," I said.

**December 26th 2009 twins 9 Lillian 24**

The months have passed fast, everyday went by like minutes not hours. I was happy as I looked at my twins or any of my nieces and nephews. I knew very soon Ares, Serenity, Dice and I would be having a very long talk about their real father.

Ares sits playing with his new bike, as Serenity put's decal on her helmet. I see Ares with his smile, faded jeans his boots on. His eyes so like his father and they look at me with love, he is a sweet boy he started injections two months ago. He was getting violent I wouldn't have him hurt Serenity or any of the girls he is very close too. Serenity has my eyes and smile she sits next to Dice giving him her puppy eyes as everyone laugh's because he gives right in. She also has started her injections she had the disease as well, her temper was slyer then Ares, who was letting his anger rage.

I remember when Willow gave Warren the news that both of the twins suffered from his disease. He went crazy and lost two weeks' worth of visits. But I understood his rage but mine was towards him. But the injections worked very well with them, I was eternally grateful for Jennifer and her blood.

**January 18th 2010 twins 9 Lillian 24**

I booked the band for the kid's party it was like a club dance thing, it's what they wanted. I sat at Starbucks with Lash as he once again put his foot in his mouth.

"I notice you're still very close with Dice and Leah," he said in an odd tone.

"I am they are family just like you Lash, their still isn't anything going on," I said back.

"I heard him tell you he loves you," he said.

"So do you Lash, wait all my male friends do," I smiled.

"Yeah but he looks at you with love not the friend kind," he snapped I raised my eyebrow.

"So what you do too, I don't want to hear it anymore," I said with finality in my voice.

I chopped veggies as the kids came home from the garage, I point to the stairs and heard them trudge up them. Yuck oily twins not at my table.

"You're good you knew they were right behind you," Angelo said.

"You'll learn padawon," I smiled.

"Yes master," he said giving me a hug and kiss goodbye going home to my sister and his twins.

**I know it is short and not a lot of information but today has been filled with doctors appt. chapter 11 will be much better I promise.**


	11. Dead men walking

**Here is chapter eleven for ya'll, sorry for a later update. But I hope ya'll enjoy it still. I am not good with ages so I will tell ya'll the twins will be 12 when Warren is released and Lillian will be 28, Warren near 32 and still hot!**

**February 14th 2009 -twins 10 Lillian 23-24.**

"Will enough! I said that I and Dice would speak to OUR kid's after their party. And here I find you and Lash and what pray tell are you saying to OUR kids," I snapped, Staking closer to them.

"Shit Lily, I was telling them about what I knew of their father. I wasn't lying we are family remember, I wanted them to know about him. I love you you're my sister, I knew you wouldn't tell them how bad he was to you, you would sugar coat it for them but they asked me and Lash," Will said backing up from me.

"Ares and Serenity Peace did you ask your uncles?" Dice said and he was pissed.

"Yes we wanted to hear some things before mama told us," they said together.

"I would have told you, can you not trust your mother of all people?" I asked with hurt color my tone.

"NO MAMA WE DO WE SWEAR," they both called out.

I tried to calm myself I wanted to kill my famiglia really bad, not the twins but there Uncles.

"Ares what did your uncles say to you both?" Dice was being calm to my insaneness; I didn't need them to know everything about him.

"He wanted us dead that he was a bully who was cruel to others. He cheated on our mother she had bruises after being alone with him and she never gave out reasons. He left mama for power even when he knew she was pregnant, he called our mama very nasty names," Ares said with distain.

"Is it true mama that Grandpa Jared and Steve don't like him, or that Warlord or sperm donor of a father almost killed Grandpa Steve," Serenity said with horror.

"Yes your grandfathers are not very fond of your father, and yes Warlord your father fought and won over your grandfather the Commander," I said giving there two uncles an evil glare.

I felt my power rise to my anger and pain; I turned my aqua eyes filled with hurt and hate. I start towards them and they both shot up trying to reach the doors.

"You're both about to find out why I am feared, how I took my mate out in the battle of deliverance," I snarled out as Dice's arms grabbed me from behind.

"RUN YOU FOOLS," Dice said as I blasted Dice back, as I stalked my brother in law and friend.

"Yes run make this more fun, you both will pay for crossing me," I hissed as Layla ran in.

"What's going on sister, Lillian please what's wrong?" Layla questioned.

"Your soon to be dead husband gave MY kids a little talk about their father, all bad things sister," I hissed out. She spun on the spot looking at her husband with hate; family is a family we stick together.

"I told you to shut it, what my niece and nephew hear should be from their mother Warren's mate. Not you he kicked your ass and hurt your pride, how many times. Oh and Lash still mad Lily never got with you, so to pay her back you'll hurt her," Layla said.

"I know but they asked," Will tried to say.

"Then their mother and father tell them not you two," Dice said.

I tackled them both using a little power to grab them both, I started hitting and I had no intention of stopping. I was pulled off them and they tried to fight back but I am strong. I turned to see Angelo's face, but his wings incased us, holding me back.

I called out "Lash and Will leave my house your no family of mine, LEAVE NOW," I said and I could heard Layla yelling at Will, and she never really gets upset with him. I felt his wings retract and I saw fearful faces, I had a cut lip my hands bloody.

" I think the party is over can we start cleaning, I think my daughter and Dice need to talk to their kids," my mother said holding Harley's hand, he gave me an air kiss before the door shut behind them.

"I am very hurt, you both go take a shower and get ready for bed. Then I will see you in my office so your father and I can talk to you the right way. Not behind backs go now," I said.

I watched them hurry off looking ashamed of them self's, I want Warren to get to know them when he got out in two years. I can't see it now Ares and Serenity are fiercely loyal and I saw the hate clear in their eyes.

I felt Dice's arms around me holding me close as he ushered me up the stairs to clean up. He kissed my neck giving little bites then running his tongue over them. He was trying to calm me and himself at the same time, I was pissed.

"Honey you can't talk to them likes this, you need to calm honey," he drawled.

"I can't Dice," I whined.

I felt his hands go below my ass lifting me up, we crashed into the wall. As our lips met with heat and love I wanted release, but great a loud knock was heard.

"Fuck," he growled and set me on my feet moving a few feet away.

It was Angelo and Trace I laughed at Trace's face he was hard I could tell from the bulge in his pants.

"What?" I asked acting like nothing was happening.

"Everyone is gone, and demanded you call them first thing in the morning," Angelo said giving me a hug and kiss.

"What no hug Trace?" I asked with a smile.

"I have an urge to do more than hug you," he said giving me a hug his hands further down than normal. I laughed I knew the lust in here was thick as I was about to have my way with Dice.

"I will see ya'll tomorrow around ten," Dice said as he let them out, I washed my hands cleaning the blood off.

We walked in to my office I sat on the love seat with Dice, Leah had taken Harley home. We watched the twins sit in the other love seat, across from us. They still looked upset with the news and them self's.

"What is it you want to know about your father?" Dice was the first to ask.

"Anything," they said together.

"He was my best friend and like a brother, how you Ares feel about Harley. He could be very mean and hateful, he didn't treat females well. I will tell you the truth, he was horrible to your mother I myself pulled him off her. But he loved her like she was his world everything revolved around her," Dice said.

"Your father was a sick man he had a rare disease that all males in his family had. You Serenity are the very first female Peace to have it, Ares you also have it. Your mother and Medulla came up with the cure when your father fell to it. Your mother was determined to cure him or kill him to ensure he wouldn't get you both. He is your mother's mate he made her very happy but also very sad, that's why you get injected every month so you two wont succumb to the disease. You would even try and kill your mate, trying to gain power," Dice said.

"He tried to kill us and our mother, how many times?" Ares asked.

"He tried four times to kill you both, he tried nearly 7 times to off me," I said I had to be honest with them, because they came first.

"He cheated and hurt you he hit you from what I heard, Dice is my father not Warren," Ares said and I knew from his voice and the set of his eyes I couldn't change his mind.

"Did he make you happy?" Serenity said.

"He did he protected me he loved me, he was sweet kind and caring. He took Royal Pain's pacifier beam for me; he was turned back into a baby for hours. He made poor choices and now he is paying for them, he was over protective, possessive had a raging temper with UN controlled jealousy. But he was my other half. He was abusive and hurtful to me I will not lie to you, he was cunning and smart," I said and I sighed.

"I see but you seem happy without him," Ares was the one to say, maybe he saw how he acted just like his real father.

"I have you, Serenity and Harley not to mention all the other cousins. I have family and friends to fill my life," I said.

"I don't think I could ever have any relationship with him, I love Dice he is my father he was always here helping you he didn't chose power over us," Ares said.

"I agree mama but we love you and are very sorry for going behind your back. But everyone sees things different is why we asked," Serenity smiled.

"It's not that Serenity, I was supposed to talk to you first with your father. Then you could ask around," I sighed and she nodded.

They left for bed but I heard Ares "Not a chance Serenity," she gave him a slap before we followed them out.

**February 16th 2009**

**Dice's point of view.**

I lean back in my chair resting my head against the cool wall, I am ready to get married, but Leah wants to wait for Warren to walk her down the aisle, I wish Lillian would agree to our offer of a triad marriage. I see Layla and Jennifer talking waiting to go back with me. Warren look surprise I love your mate, I have had her in bed damn you're an idiot for leaving her. And I brought her twin and yeah her husband told my kids all about you, and also I have your ex who you lied to Lily about.

"Ya'll Warren "Warlord "Peace is ready to be seen," the guard said. We got up walking I let the girls go ahead of me; I could smell Lillian she was just passing by.

"I am right behind ya'll," I spun my eyes wide.

"Lillian is you feeling better today?" Layla asked.

"I guess, but I better not see Lash or your husband any time soon, the kids hate Warren," Lillian said.

"What are you doing over here," Jennifer said.

"I saw you guys walk in, and I am seeing Mr. Darken for his first round of treatment." Lily said.

"Treatment?" I said.

"Medulla and I came up with a treatment it's taken a few months, but we will see Dice baby," Lillian said giving me a smile.

"He is waiting and he only gets an hour and half," the guard said.

We started walking again towards the last door; Lillian was next to us as we reached it. I watched the girls hug Lily then walk through the door. I grabbed her pulling her into a tight hug, I felt the heat as I didn't let go. She laid her small head on my shoulders letting me give her comfort, I was happy she found comfort in my arms. My hands very close to her round ass, she was mine not his. I kissed her soft lips lightly before I gave her a smile, I walked through the door she never looked to see Warren. I walked to the table he was at; I could feel the heat coming off him in waves.

"Keep your fucking hands and lips off her she belongs to me," Warren said.

"Shut it, she isn't anyone's Warren," Jennifer said.

"I wasn't expecting anyone today, so I will assume your bringing bad news," Warren said.

"You guess right brother," I said.

"My husband being the idiot he is along with Lash the obsessed, gave the twins some bad information on you," Layla said.

"Fuck how badly, how did Lillian let them do that?" Warren asked accusing my girl.

"One: watch your fucking mouth, Lillian was paying the band from their party. Two: when she found them the damage was done; she beat the shit out of Will and Lash. She tried to get the twins to understand you had a bad side but there was a good side the man she fell in love with was still in there. She told them stories of how you saved her from Royal Pain's pacifier beam, she tried but the two did enough damage hopefully in two years they can understand," I said with hate for Warren.

"She still defends me maybe there is still hope we can make it work. I still love her more and more, I will get her back," Warren said as I rolled my eyes.

"I think you two can make it work," Layla said the damn tree hugger.

"It will take time Warren but I don't think so too much hate and time" Jennifer said as she looked at me.

"I will have nothing but time to repair my family," Warren smiled.

"I hope you like sharing the twins because no matter the twins consider Dice their father, as of now they want nothing to do with you. And you are very lucky he has always been there for them he loved them, Lily and you enough to be a father to Ares and Serenity," Jennifer said I smiled at her.

"They are my children Jennie bean ,and she is my mate so why does my brother always have his hands on her, or is that love in his eyes," Warren said with undetermined emotions.

"Warren never call me that I am not five anymore, and they are by sperm but he was there so blame yourself when you don't have their full love as a father. Serenity may love you nearly the same Ares will never he knows you hurt his mama, and no one hurts his mama," Jennifer said.

"I understand, but is he going to stop me from getting Lillian back too?" Warren asked.

"Warren he is dating Leah and Lillian has proven to Trace her and Dice aren't sleeping together behind her back. I don't think you should assume my sister is a whore," Layla growled out.

"I know she isn't hippie, but I see love in his eyes for her, my mate," Warren said.

"So what look at Lillian, she is a knock out, she is a caring, smart, talented, well-endowed and many other things. If I wasn't married I would love her and try and get in her panties too," Jennifer said. Warren's eyes came to mine and I smiled Jennifer just told him in her own words I love his mate. And he looked insane as he understood her double meaning.

"Do you love her," Warren growled standing up.

I stood with a smile "Yes, and not in the family way," I said and Jennifer and Layla stood and blocked Warren.

"Bye brother," I said walking away with the girls.

**June 15th 2009**

I finished the blueberry pancakes when Serenity came in holding a few picture's I kept up were I couldn't see them. She smiled as she sat I put the pancakes in front of her.

"What do you have Serenity?" I asked.

"Sorry I found them when I was getting a back pack from your closet. Is this Warren mama?" she asked.

I took the pictures and taking a seat next to my moon, I looked at the first picture it was of me and Warren under our tree.

"Yes Serenity this was taken on our summer break when I went into my 10th grade year," I said. I looked at the next it was of Warren working on Lash's truck; this was still my favorite one.

"This is my favorite Warren was fixing Uncle Lash's truck I was in my freshmen year. I could believe Warren Peace was mine but it was true," I said. She held the last one out it was the only family picture I had the twins were 24 days old.

"I was allowed one visit with him he held you and Ares the whole time. He adored your eyes and hair so like mine, Ares looks just like him. But this is the only family picture I have of us," I said getting up.

"Please put them back and get Ares before your food gets cold, I have to take you to aunt Magentas before I go to work Harley will be there oh and Mika too," I smiled as Serenity laughed.

**October 31st 2009**

I learned my lesson the now seasonal haunted house was off limits I had no desire to be scared. I smiled as Ares held Mika's hand in his left and Serenity's in his right. I adored Mika she understood the twins would always choose each other over anything. They are a package deal you have to put up with one if you had the other and Mika was Serenity's best friend next to Izzy bell who was holding Harley's hand.

I heard Layla screaming and it took a lot to not run in and kill who ever made her cry out. But she went in she knew what to expect from the mean boys we dated or married well not me. I don't think I will ever get married my mate is in prison and I haven't made any firm choices concerning him upon his release.

"No walk through this year honey," I turned to see Dice smiling along with Leah.

"No I don't like the whole things jumping out at me in the dark. It reminds me of the mineshaft from a couple years ago, I went in last year for Jennifer but now she won't even go in," I said.

"I am sorry honey why haven't you told anyone about it, are you still having nightmares about it or Warren?" Dice asked.

"I don't need help with it, Leah can you bring more candy please more kids are coming," I said as more children came through the iron gates.

"Shit I am on it," she said hauling ass for more treat's.

"I think you need help no wonder you always have bags under your eyes. I can hold you until you fall asleep honey," he said.

"I know you would but you have a family a future wife in one of my best friends. I can deal okay Dice; I also will have to deal with loving you after your married. How do I get myself in this kind of mess?" I said out loud.

He was about to answer when we heard "What mess?" I turned to see Magenta.

"A tangled web," I said.

"I see well no not really," she smiled.

Leah dumped in a huge bag of candy then another filling the large bucket. Then she ran back to the apple bob helping Sammie to prevent any children from drowning in the tub.

"This isn't over honey, by the way I love you too," Dice said kissing my cheek walking to the dark house.

I sighed crap!

"Thank you misses," a pretty little princess said bouncing away.

**December 25th 2009 twins 10 Lillian 26.**

I finished pouring on the maple glaze on the ham, when Siren walked in with a letter and one large and two small packages I gave her a raised brow.

"They came for you and the twins from Warren here are a letter," Siren gave it to me.

Lillian,

Brue let me send gifts this year sense I would be released in two years. I can't believe it's been ten years almost eleven I haven't seen your beautiful face in years, I haven't seen my own kids sense they were 24 days old. But I have only myself to blame for my own mistakes. I didn't really know what to tell me mom to get them, I gave her my permission to use my account to buy the stuff. I hope you like them; you aren't allowed to answer the letter. But at least you guys know I am always thinking of you. I love hearing about the twins and how much Ares looks like me, even though he hates me for hitting you if he only knew everything. Serenity reminds me of you in your freshmen year when you asked me in front of the whole lunch room if I was gay. I loved you then I love you even more now. I only hope you still have love for me, I will be over protective, jealous, possessive as I always was were your concerned. I love you and the twins with all that I am.

Love Warren

I gave a smile he could be sweet but he had to point out he hasn't changed very much. I called the twins in they answered and we went to my office.

"These came from your father the one in prison," I said.

"Okay I don't want it," Ares said.

"Open it at least Ares," I said and he did as did Serenity.

Serenity pulled a necklace with a moonstone on a white gold thick chain. Ares pulled out a leather bracelet, I gasped.

"What?" Ares asked concerned.

I motioned for him to let me see it and he did willingly.

I looked exactly like the one I had made for Warren but this had a deep purple stone with Ares and Mika but no date.

"When I was dating your father Warren he gave me a crystal Lily necklace, I had made this exact leather band, but his had an onyx stone my name and the date we started dating. He never took it off, when I defeated him in the battle of deliverance he still had it on," I said.

"You don't ever have to wear it, but keep it he tried please my sun, moon will you keep yours?" I asked.

"Yes mama," she said.

"I won't wear it but I will keep it," Ares said I shooed them back downstairs. I looked at my gift it was very large, is it a dead body.

I pulled it open I gave a little smile a very small box was inside covered in foam. I opened the small box it was the pure red diamond ring he asked me to marry him with I closed it fast. I put it way my smile faded as I walked to the kitchen. I would give it back to his mother I didn't want him or to marry him.

**January 16th 2010 Twins 10 Lillian 26.**

I sat in my office waiting on Battle to be escorted in, I had the door open. I heard them coming down the hall and readied myself as he was escorted in with care.

"Morning Barron, How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good morning angel, I am feeling great today," he said cheerfully.

"Great," I said right back.

One hour later we were almost finished with our session, I knew it was coming.

"Warren was hurt when the ring wasn't on your finger as you have it back to his mother, and he hears the twins never wear theirs," Barron said.

"Barron I won't marry Warren at this point in time, and as for the twins they kept them even though they disliked them," I said.

"I know angel, I know," he smiled as they lead him away.

I was getting ready for Mr. Darkens appointment when my office was buzzed.

"Dice needs to talk for a minute," Crystal said.

"Okay send him back," I said.

A minute later he walked in he looked fine, why did he need to see me right now.

"Dice baby you okay," I said.

"Yeah I am good I missed you honey. I wanted to see if you wanted to come for dinner tonight Leah said she would make your favorite," Dice said trying to tempt me.

"Okay as long as you rub my feet I am all for it," I said smiling. When I heard a knock at the door, shit motherfucker I cussed in my head.

"Shit honey I didn't know you were expecting a prisoner, I will see you at 6, I will get the twins from Magenta's," Dice said with his arms around my waist as his pressed to mine. The door opened and I saw some shocked faces, the guards and his father.

"Dice my son," Duke said.

"Dad," Dice said looking back at his father then me.

"I will see you at dinner Dice baby,"I said.

"Yeah at six, love you honey," he kissed me again and walked away doing double takes at his father.

"Hello Duke," I said as we started.

"He has grown, he even dad, not you or Darkness but dad. He loves you but you're not his mate," Duke said.

"We are very close he helped me raise my twins when their father was in prison," I said.

It was a very good session his medication was working perfectly, we hoped in a matter of months he would hear or see anything that wasn't really there. He was making great progress with treatment; I was renowned as a doctor. I was closed off and had no emotions so I was able to do what others couldn't.

I sighed in a little over a year he would be released and I would have to deal with him very often. I wasn't ready but I was what I was, was confused. I wanted him back and I didn't want him back I was unsure of my future.

**So read and review I hoped ya'll like it, I still need a story to write after the next book. I may even do another Sky high or Highlander the series story.**


	12. Times up!

**Here is chapter 12 wow the twins are turning eleven. This story is nearly finished one more chapter, then on to a New Beginning. So with out further ado chapter twelve. I still don't own anything about Sky high or Warren Peace. I had the date's wrong so I am sorry.**

**February 14th 2011 -twins 11-Lillain 26-27**

I gave a frustrated sigh as I went around the party the twins turned 11 today. I couldn't be more proud of them they are going into sixth grade this august. I feel like just yesterday they had diapers on, crawling away from us. But now, I don't feel as needed they have grown, Ares is now 6'0'' and still growing. He works out with his dad and uncles. He wears dark clothes and is with Mika it was only a matter of time, he has hit puberty and the pull was strong. He is just like his father he is over protective, possessive and jealous of any male not related to Mika.

Serenity with her slim figure and almond shaped aqua eye's has a lot of male attention, but her Ares put's a firm stop to that. Her long black curls flowing, like a veil behind her as she walks. She is very smart and sweet her family meant everything to her, she loved Mika as a sister since they would be in the future. She procrastinated when projects for school are due; she loves to read her head in Ares lap as his arm is around Mika. I have a great life my job is stressful but it gives me a sense of purpose in helping people.

I look at or family sitting in the garden of James Estate as they smile and laugh. I knew in a year to the day he would be out and seeking his famiglia back, but I didn't know any more if we are meant to be. I love Warren with my entire soul there isn't a day that goes by I don't think of him or miss him, I hear Ares deep chuckle and I turn thinking its Warren. But is it right to let him back in? But I guess I will have to wait and see what the future rolls out.

"Stop thinking honey," I smiled as Dice sat next to me.

"I like to think, I can't believe they will be in sixth grade Dice baby. In a year to the day I will have another thing to worry about when their father seeks his family back. I still don't know, it's been 12 years when he gets out, I think that it would be too late. But I just don't know," I said giving him a look.

"I understand honey, and think the twins when Warren gets out will be in 7th grade Jr. High. Damn where does the time go. But Leah and I still feel you can marry us, we both love you honey very, very much," He drawled in his Cajun tone.

"Yeah I feel Warren would kill us all at the wedding," I laughed at the mere thought.

"We could just go tonight and get married, then I could marry my Leah with Warren," he tried the old elope method on me.

"Thanks but I hate sharing for too long," I said stroking his cheek.

"I will always be here for you, I can't stop loving you Lillian and I never want to," he said with love he held my small hand in his as we sat and watched our very large family.

The Commander and Jet stream are nearing 65 and still look and act like they are 50; we heroes don't age like normal people. Jared and mom are 57 and look 45, while Willow looks 55 to her 52 she has had great lost with her husband and son. Her grandkids bring her a lot of happiness and joy.

"I love you too Dice no matter what," I said getting up and walking away.

We sang to the twins with love and bad singing all the same, as we ate cake.

**May 25th 2011-Twins 11-Lillian 26-27.**

I sat with all my family from Layla to Sammie as all our kids received the awards. I held hands with Dice and Layla as we watched Will was videotaping the whole thing.

We clapped and yelled when our kids were called up or our niece's and nephew's got called. This year Ares wasn't referred to as the scariest child in the school. I gave a smile I had two teachers fired for their comments on my twins.

I watched Ares pick up Serenity lifting her high in the air as she received the national honor award. Mika jumping like a bouncy ball next to them her smile was clear. Harley followed Ares lead but he tossed her over his shoulder walking off stage with the cousins following. We laughed as hard as the non-supers looked at the group with fear or wonder I didn't care.

**August 28th 2011 Twins 11- Lillian 26-27.**

"Goodbye auntie, goodbye mom," Izzy bell waved holding hands with Mika and Serenity. Ares walking behind them like a bodyguard clad in faded jeans and boots. Harley gave Izzy a small kiss, slapping Ares hand before he ran to his class; I could hear Leah and Sue sigh.

"Ha-ha, we will all be related by the time they are all in high school," I said. Magenta, Layla, Sparrow, Jennifer, Cassie, Fate, Destiny, Siren, Leah, Sammie and Sue looked at me.

"Come on cant any of you see the way they look at each other. Or how they interact, I know who is mated to who already and so does Sparrow," I said.

"Then tell us Lily pad," Sammie said.

"Alex is mated with Calico, Ares and Mika, Maverick and Amya, Nicco and Princess, Blaze and Angel, Harley and Izzy but Constantine and Serenity don't have a mate in our group," I said.

The mothers looked at each other than their potential in laws; I could hear Sparrow confirming my theory. Then they went wild giving hugs and if your boy hurts my little girl he is dead talk. I just smiled, I felt bad for the two without but I knew they would find them soon, I could feel it.

I gave many hugs as they cried; Sparrow and I had a practice to run. We left heading to work for a day filled with helping people.

**10 o'clock am**

I sat behind my desk going over paper work; we are doing very well for only being opened for a couple years. We get patients from three towns over, I smiled I did it I raised the twins and went through school making a nice life for myself.

**My cell rang**

"Hello, Dr. Williams how can I help you?" I asked.

"Lillian it is Dr. Hawk your old college professor," I heard his deep voice.

"Dr. Hawk what a pleasant surprise, how have you been?" I asked.

"I have been great dear, I hear your doing very well I couldn't be more proud of your accomplishments. I wanted to know in March 5th of 2012 can you come as a guest speaker for my class. My son will be here as well as a speaker his name is Dr. Webb Hawk he was two classes above you," Dr. Hawk asked and said.

"I would love to thank you for asking Dr. Hawk," I said with honor at being asked.

"Call me Hank please you aren't my student anymore," he said.

"Then call me Lillian, send me a conformation by fax so I can make sure I have all the information please," I said.

We talked for a few minutes he was selling his son he was going to send me a picture. I smiled he wanted his son to be with someone smart and beautiful and wickedly talented.

**15 minutes later **

"Dr. Williams you have a very sexy fax, can I keep it," Crystal said.

"I will be up to get it Crystal," I said smiling as I walked out my office.

I enter the main office with Sparrow hot on my heels; I figured Crystal called Sparrow about my hot fax.

"Its Dr. Hawks son, I was asked to speak in March to his senior class. His son will also be speaking he was telling me all about his boy, so he sent a picture along with the speaking confirmation," I said.

Crystal handed me the fax and my mouth dropped he was yummy, (Picture Jason Momoa in Conan the barbarian). He had long hair muscles ripping his tall body. He was so hot I heard Sparrow laugh, as me and Crystal drooled.

"Can I have him," Crystal said.

"Crystal behave your bad," Sparrow laughed as we walked back to our office.

"He is very hot and I see you going on a date's with him, but you know Warren and all," she said before she walked in to her office.

I go on a date with him I could deal with that, I know me and Warren may not being getting back together.

I call Dr. Hawk

"Hello Hank its Lillian I have everything worked out I can be there at noon to do the lecture." I said.

"Great, Webb just confirmed. And he adored your picture my dear." he said.

"What picture Hank?" I questioned.

"Oh I had one of you from two months ago with your father," he said.

"Oh well I am glad he was pleased he is very handsome," I said.

"Great I will call and tell him dear, see you in March," he hung up, my ex college professor was playing match maker.

Trace walked in giving me a smile.

"I heard you got a sexy as fuck fax, are you cheating on me babe girl," he said with fake hurt.

"Trace, my old college professor Dr. Hawk is trying to set me up with his son. Here is Dr. Webb Hawks picture," I handed it over.

"Damn, his body looks like Warren his hair too," Trace said.

"In fact I was just at the prison seeing him, he can't wait six months and he gets out. He has major plans to get you back then the twin's sense with you and him dating he will be in their lives." Trace said.

"Not now I have explained I don't know if I could take him back, 12 years people I didn't wait for him I just put my all in to our large family and school now I own my own practice," I said.

"I am giving you a heads up babe girl," he said handing me paper work on his emotion findings. He left for the garage his real job; I always smile when he said the garage was his real job. I always said right back which one pays better, he would just smile.

**September 30th 2010 -Twins 11- Lillian 27.**

I was shocked when Dr. Hawk gave his son my cell phone number, Webb and I have talked and texted sense that day. Dice was always mad about it but I assured him I was jealous he was marring Leah; she would laugh like it was funny. So I didn't ever let Dice know we still texted.

"Happy birthday pumpkin," I turned to see Jared smiling.

"Thank you Jared," I said.

"Five months then he gets out, how you are feeling about it?" he asked.

"Unsure, I think 12 years is too long but then I still feel the pull, I still love him," I said.

"I am sorry you're having troubles but everything works out for our best pumpkin," he said kissing my head moving on to Layla.

"You don't look a day over 21," Ethan said.

"Thank you Ethan, that makes me feel much better about getting old," I smiled kissing his cheek while he blushed.

"He is right you aged well," Zach said. I kissed his cheek as well walking around the family party for Layla and me.

**My cell rang.**

"Hello, Lillian I wanted to call before my plane to England. I wanted to wish you a very Happy Birthday; I sent you something you should get it tomorrow at your office." Webb said in a rough voice.

"Webb thank you and you didn't have to send me anything. Call me when you land my family is having a party." I said.

"I will talk to you later," he said hanging up.

I danced with Ares, Harley every nephew in turn then all the male adults. Lash's hand crept down to my ass, and I slapped him. Dice was last he held me close as we dance together.

**Song playing is Colbie Caillet, Lucky.**

"After all the things we been through, I don't think I can take Warren coming home. I won't ever get to kiss you or hold you anymore." Dice said.

"Dice I don't think we will get together and by chance we do it won't be for a long time. I will still let you hold me and kiss me, but as we talked about no sex I feel that's cheating unless Leah is there," I gave him a wink as he groan.

"I love you honey," he said.

"I love you too Dice baby," I said as we finished dancing.

**December 25th 2010 Twins 11-Lillian 27**

I had to keep my eyes peeled for Ares and Serenity they tried to reach their gifts. As I flipped the last pancake I plated there food.

"Breakfast Ares and Serenity," I called.

I could hear them running down the stairs; Ares foot falls loud while Serenity's are feather light. I smiled as Serenity cut Ares off getting to the table first; he just smiled as if he let her do it.

"Okay today is a family Christmas just us so what shall we do together," I said.

"I want to go to the lake," Serenity said.

"I want to ride my new dirt bike," Ares said than covered his mouth.

"Ares Warren Peace!" I called as he tried to run.

I raised my hand and he flew back into his chair, with a treasure cat grin.

"I asked you not to ruin my surprise, how is it you want to hurt or upset me by ruining it?" I asked.

"Mama I don't mean it to upset or hurt you. I just wanted to know so badly," he said with his dark eyes full of sadness.

"I know Ares, let's eat so we can open up our presents TOGETHER okay," I said as they dug in to the eggs, bacon and pancakes.

I went and drank my coffee while I cleaned up the large kitchen, I washed the dishes. I took the twins yesterday and they saw both of their grandfathers. Then we went to James Estate to see the whole family from Steve and Josie to Zach and Magenta. I wished Webb and happy Christmas as his mother and Hank went to Maryland to see him for the holidays. I thanked him for the emerald teardrop necklace he sent me.

"Finished mama," Are and Serenity said handing me there plates.

"Go wash up and get dressed please when you finished I should be done in here, and I am already dressed," I said and they ran off Serenity was tossed over Ares shoulder he carried her running her up the stairs, her giggles still fresh in my ears.

**2 hours later**

I sat under our tree watching Serenity and Ares play by the lake shore.

"Hey Lily, can I join you," I turned to see Crystal.

"Why aren't you with your family?" I asked.

"I didn't want to go to see my hero brother, who looks down on me for my pass mistakes. My mom offered to stay with me so I wouldn't be alone, but I told her to go see Kyle." she said.

"Well now you're our family so you're with us for the holidays Crystal. In this family we stick together through thick and thin." I said.

"I would like that, you have given me a second chance at a normal life with real friends,"" she said.

"Hey Aunt Crystal," the twins shouted.

She waved and gave them a big smile, and they returned it with a bigger smile.

"I worry about Warren, he gets out in over a month," she said.

"Don't worry Crystal, he isn't that Warren anymore I mean he will be an asshole for sure, but he won't torture anyone," I said, Crystal had told me about Animals lesson from Warlord, I was happy he made him pay.

We went dirt bike riding for the next three hours, we reached the villa around 5 pm. dirty as hell we took turns showering, I loaned some clothes to Crystal. We left to dinner at the museum around 7 pm. We had fun eating and talking at dinner she looked nervous about being here sense she helped destroy it years ago. But with her family around her she made it through the night with nothing but smiles.

"I can't believe this Lillian; nearly 13 years ago you sat perched on my porch like a dark angel. Telling me no funny business with your man, you threw me through the wall you nearly killed me twice. Now your family, you had enough heart to give me a second chance when people wouldn't have," she was near tears.

"I could see the good in you even then, think nothing of it," I said.

"She was in Warlords gang?" Ares asked.

"She was long ago," I said and he just nodded his head.

**February 12th 2012 -Twins 11 two days from 12- Lillian 28.**

I walked in to my office at Maxville Prison, I was to sign Warrens release papers today. Willow would witness not him I wasn't ready for that. I sat behind my desk waiting. I drank my Carmel frap with extra Carmel as I went over my sessions for today.

"They are here Dr. Williams," Crystal said through the intercom.

"Okay let them pass," I said.

I stood and made it to the door with shaking hands; I opened it as they reached it.

"Willow you look ravishing today," I said giving her a hug.

"I don't but thank you my sweet one," she said.

"Bruce, how are you?" I asked.

"I am well thank you, you look stunning my dear," he said.

"Thank you Bruce you're too kind," I said.

"Nick married life suits you, your glowing, how is Mark doing?" I said.

"He is great opened the shop in bay city this morning," he said giving me a hug.

I watched the three people sit and I did as well at my desk.

"Okay Dr. Skylar, Lady Peace and Dr. Williams we are here to sign Mr. Peace's release papers for his 14th release date. I hear he has been very talkative sense Dr. Williams let him have it, so I gladly sign off." I watched him sign the three forms.

"I come on behalf of the Commander and my son, who saw my son this morning we also sign off. The Commander will train Warren to be a hero." Willow signed off as well.

"I think with continued sessions with Dr. Williams he will be okay in Maxville. He has made growth over the last year, I will sign his release as well," Nick said.

"I don't think me seeing Mr. Peace is a good idea, seeing as we have a blood filled passed. I do however allow Dr. Sung my best friend and fellow doctor, to treat Mr. Peace. I will oversee everything but she will do his sessions, I will also sign on that condition," I said.

"Lillian he would do better with you," Willow said.

"No he wouldn't, and you know that, he would ask about my love life then get angry when I refuse to answer him. It would be a battle everyday between us," I said and I saw in her eyes she knew that as well.

"Okay Sparrow can treat him with you over seeing everything," Willow gave in, I signed the paper work.

"You have to check him in before the party on Friday, you're the head doctor so be ready dear," Bruce said.

**As of Friday the 14th Warren Peace would be a free man.**


	13. Hotness 101!

**Here is the last chapter for Life After; I hope ya'll enjoy it. I like writing for ya'll. So read and review seven days break then New Beginning will be posted.**

**Warren's point of view.**

**February 13th 2012 Warren near 32.**

I sit back against the wall in my room as of tomorrow at 8 am, I was free again, I want my girl, in so many ways. I gave an animalistic smile as I thought of her; I heard my cell door open.

"Yard time Warlord," the guard said.

I walked with a few other prisoners to the yard; I walked straight over to my father and Lord Chaos.

"Only a few hours left son, I will miss you," My dad said.

"Stay away from my princess unless she want's you near her. I think it will work out for the best, but give her space and time." Lord Chaos said with venom I have seen him kill in here without mercy.

"My lord I will, but she will be my wife one day," I said.

"That is a possibly but I hope to see you on visiting day not as a prisoner here," Lord Chaos said.

We talked while I had one last work out, I thought of her beneath me. I know we will get back together but it will take some time, I hear she is bitter from years of hurt caused by me. I watch the sun slowly setting with a smile, I miss her aqua eyes how she kissed me at night. I miss the way we slept, and now I miss everything about her after all the things we have been through. I see her eyes every time I close mine, where I belong too.

"Time up!" was called loudly.

"Goodbye son I love you," my father said hugging me.

"Goodbye be good and be good to her," her father said with some love for me. He grabbed me in a hug before we departed to our rooms.

I felt sadness at leaving my two fathers, but my real family was waiting to be taken back. When my hopes were dying her love kept me trying, and she does her best to hide the pain that's she been through. I heard she tries to hide all the fear she feels inside, I hope deep down I can be the man that she deserves. She's always been there for me whenever I've fallen when nobody else believed she'd be there by my side. I don't know how she takes its, how she has done it.

I fall asleep with her and my kids in my thought's knowing I would see them soon.

**LILLIAN POINT OF VIEW **

I sit outside on the porch with Dice and Leah, the kids in the grass racing mini racecars for fun. I am very quiet tonight I am filled with mixed emotions about checking him in at 10 in the morning.

"Talk honey, don't bottle it up," Dice said.

"I don't want to check him in but I have to being the head doctor. I don't think I am ready to see him I feel a lot of mixed emotions right now." I said running my fingers through Leah's short hair.

"I will be there so don't worry he won't try and attack you with kisses," Dice said but I heard anger in his voice.

"Dice stop it, Lily its okay just act like you baby," Leah said.

**One hour later**

"Ares your real father gets out of prison tomorrow," I said as Ares was brushing his teeth he growled at me.

"So what mama, I have the right to not want to see him and I chose that right," he said I kissed his head as he bent down, he gave me a big hug goodnight. I watched him hug his sister before closing the door.

"Serenity did you hear?" I asked.

"Yes mama I am sorry I don't think I am ready to meet him yet," she said. I pulled her into a hug giving her a kiss goodnight as she closed her door for the night. I walked to my office going over Monday's sessions in advance; I knew I would feel anxiety about him being out. Nevertheless, I was being stupid we aren't teenagers anymore he isn't going to start stalking me again right?

I had a feeling his nocturnal habits haven't changed over the last 12 years. I was a big girl now time to act like it for fuckssake, I sighed as I returned to my room. It was midnight as I tried to sleep but it was futile.

**Eight o'clock in the morning.**

I finished cooking the twin's favorite food for their birthday; I set the table as they ran down.

"Happy birthday my sun and moon, I love you both very much. Remember I have to check in a villain but Uncle Lash will be here in ten minutes." I said.

"Pool party later through right?" Ares asked.

"Yes sir, I should only be gone two hours Uncle Lash will take you out while we set up," I said.

I was dressed in black trousers with a slight flare at the bottom, a black spandex tang top with a green silk and cashmere cardigan. A pair of green micosuade strap crossing over the top and ankle, a green ring, necklace and earrings with a black bracelet. My make-up perfect I grabbed a black purse putting my cell, wallet and other stuff inside before I walked downstairs.

"Looking great Sugar," Lash said.

"I always do, but thank you they aren't to get in trouble Lash," I said walking out and to my hummer.

I drove to star bucks ordering Sparrow, Mocha frap and me a Carmel frap. I then drove to my office I reached it at 9:40 I went through the back, as I saw Warren's truck pulled up outside. He was early damn it I went to Sparrows office to chill for a minute as she walked in.

"He is in your office breath, oh and thanks for the coffee," she said with a smile I grabbed my coffee and walked out.

I walked with her two steps behind me as my heels clicked on the hard wood floors. I was nervous as all hell I wondered if I looked good.

I took a deep breath and opened my office door walking in; I saw Dice and Warren sitting. Dice stood giving me a sexy smile I watched Warren stand a minute after Dice. He was still 6'8'' maybe a few inches taller, his body was massive now. His hair longer his goatee and mustache in place, he looked very sexy.

"Lillian this is our new patient Mr. Warren Peace," Sparrow said with amusement coloring her tone.

"We have met before I think," I said with a voice fully of authority.

"Please sit, "I said. I walked towards my desk I stopped and gave Dice a hug giving him a light kiss to his warm lips. "I love you Dice baby," I whispered.

I stood behind my desk not wanting to get too close to Warren setting my purse and coffee down "Okay Warren, Sparrow will be your doctor I usually take on the harder cases but we have a past and it could get in the way," I said not looking at him.

"You will need to come in twice a week for the first month ,then once a week. Unless she thinks you need more and if that happens she will run it by me first, I will review each session to help her if need be. I expect you to behave you are 31 now she wants to help you. When you start your business just let her know so I can't arrange your sessions around your schedule." I said.

"I will monitor your injections, if you feel off balance let Sparrow know and I will work on it. I know you are still a little off balanced, as you were when we first met. So I am not too worried your meds will become a problem, I hear your still not sleeping more than three hours a night is that correct?" I asked he was giving me a hungry look, which made me feel nervous.

"Yes it is, but it's not a problem I like the night better any way I never feel tired," He said with a smirk I knew that smirk, it's his I can fuck you all night smirk so I looked away smiling at Dice.

"Well if it does, I will prescribe you something," I said wanting him to sleep at night all night.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked him still not making eye contact.

"I only have to talk right nothing more?" he asked but it sounded as if that is all he would allow to be done.

"Talking yes, I may have Trace watch your emotions if Sparrow feels you're too angry. I don't want you regressing back to Warlord, I feel no need for another battle I have things to do," I smiled a bit, I was meeting Webb soon and Dice was still in my life.

"Sparrow or I will check on you, for this first year to make sure you're in line. I know you won't like it but it has to be done if you feel better I can have Trace do it he is another man." I said unsure hoping he would allow Trace or Sparrow.

"Like going into my house and stuff and coming to my work?" he said with a slight shocked tone.

"Yes," I said back he was dense.

"If it is you then fine but no one else, I won't allow it, I do have some privacy," he said giving me a hard time, I thought about it. Shit, I knew he would not allow them in his place I had no choice but I say yes.

"Okay I will be the one to check on your home life, and work. You are to try, and stay away from pass villains you had working under you. I said try because if the ones released, see you they will try to talk to you. We cannot stop it but I do not think it will help you in the end. In addition, be nice to my secretary or I will know, I know you," I said with authority coloring my tone.

"No problem I will tell them to fuck off, I want nothing to do with them," he said with no problem, he will find new assholes to play with.

"Okay you're checked in, I am sorry but I have to go, the twins turn 12 today," I gave a big smile.

"I am happy you're out Warren, I am sure I will see you at Dice and Leah's wedding," Sparrow said I felt that ping of annoyance.

"Yeah I hope so," he said to her.

"I still love you more than life itself and I have missed you every day," he said right in front of me, I looked to him as he was looking down at me, the tall bastard.

"This isn't the time or place for me to answer that Warren. And even if it was you may not like my answer," I said giving him a cold stare.

"I know but I can say how I feel right," he said.

"Of course you can Warren," Sparrow said smiling.

"I plan on getting my family back, you and the twins. I just thought I give you a fair warning," he said with pure honesty. I looked to Dice reading him, he was pissed and I conveyed my love and he was calmed.

"Dice, see you later, Sparrow escort them out so we can go," I said fighting the mass feeling to kiss or fuck him. The pull was stronger than ever if not far more than before.

"Bye honey see you in a bit," Dice said pulling me very close to his body, whispering "I love you honey" then they left.

I sat with shaking legs at my desk getting my head on straight, I had things to do. I stood locking my office door before meeting Sparrow in the hall; I reached over flicking her small ear for her meddling. She gave me a hurt look before we went out the back door's locking the practice up. She walked to her car as I went to my hummer; I knew I was being watched so I paid no attention to him.

I unlocked the door, I stood to the side for a minute letting the pent up heat escape; I slid on my dark sunglasses then slid in shutting the door. I pulled out of the lot turning onto the main town road, Warren. I looked in the rear view mirror to see him speeding up, the bastard just cut me off. I stuck my hand out the window flipping him off, like I would anyone. I pulled my cell out and spoke a message the phone would send in text message form.

"Learn to drive, your truck isn't meant to run over cars, small children or to run me off the fucking road. Dice baby I miss you!" Lily.

I started to speed up soon he couldn't cut me off it's a one lane road; I hauled ass and cut him off. Shit he was going off road to cut me back off, sucker I fishtailed down my private road as he blew by.

**30 minutes later.**

I pulled my cell out I need to get stuff out of Willows; I watched Will set up three tables with Angelo helping.

"Hello sweet one," Willow said.

"Hi mama, Ares left something in his room, and I need to get their gifts out of the attic," I said having to hide their gifts every year.

"Okay I should be home within an hour. Where are my grandbabies?"

"Lash took them to the Lake with the cousins so I could set up," I said.

"Lash took them out while you set up for their party." Willow said. I knew she repeated my words for Warren to hear.

"I still love him and I still don't want to, it was hard seeing him mama," I said.

"I know sweet one, I figured you still did .I am sorry it was hard I will talk to you soon, I love you Lillian," Willow said, I hung up I had to wait an hour.

I started putting up the banner when my cell went off; I reached into my back pocket.

"Hey Dice baby what's up,' I said.

"I am going to the lake expect Lash back, Warren was pissed Lash was with my kids, miss you too honey," he drawled.

"Let Lash stay he will be a dick throughout the party, just chill there with him," I said back.

"Okay honey," he said hanging up, I put my phone back in to my pocket and went to change for the party.

I put on a very skimpy green bikini then a pair of ridiculously short black short's, I slipped on black sandals before I went to find Magenta.

"Mage come with me to Willows I need to go get the twins gifts," I said not asked.

"Cool let's roll," Magenta said in a Magenta bikini she tossed on some shorts, her short hair two different colors.

We hoped in my hummer heading to Willows house, I knew he be there hence the skimpy bikini that barley covered my large breast. I saw his truck as we pulled up, I took a deep breath, as we got out heading up the path. I just walked in years of habit I guess, I knew Leah was here and Willow was here but I didn't see anyone. However, I knew he was watching, I changed I had six tattoos, that could be hidden with a shirt. I walked up the stairs looking for one of the girls.

I found Leah in Willows room and we walked into Ares room, I grabbed my black box walking back out.

"Leah who was at the door," I heard Warren calling, he knew the liar.

"Magenta," Leah said back.

I set the black box on the floor because the attic latch was high, we couldn't reach it I hated to ask Warren. Then I saw his very muscled arm reach up and pull it down with ease. I saw Magenta eyes glaze over looking at my mate, I sighed mentally.

"Well Peace prison has been very, very kind to you," she said in a sly voice. I was going to make her pay; I wonder what her mate will think of her drooling over Warren Peace.

"Thanks you look lovely you aged well, you're what 28 now right," Warren said in a friendly tone.

"I am and thanks, I love the tattoos very becoming," Magenta said I looked over as well and I wished I did not. He was covered in tattoos, Serenity between his shoulders, Ares on his stomach fire shooting up his arms reaching the edge of his shoulders. He turned and I saw Lillian with a halo and angel wings it was a large tattoo. I had to look away from him I did not understand why he did not have a shirt on.

"Thanks I like them too, the fire suits me I have the twins names and Lillian's on my back," he said with confidence.

"Very nice," she said with lust, I gave her a look and she went up the ladder before I murdered her.

I tried to blend in with the wall but I did not blend in well enough.

"Hello Lillian, you look fucking hot," Warren, said his voice deep with lust, he was leaning on the doorframe looking at me. I just gave him a look I did not even know what I was feeling, and then I rolled my eyes at him I had to do something.

"Talk to me please just for a moment," Warren said with a bit of anger and love.

"And what would you like me to say Peace, Well here I am happy your out, your mother, Leah and Dice have really missed you. I hope you can keep your ass out of prison. Oh and fuck you! I told you twelve years ago you made the biggest mistake of your life. Now YOU have to fucking live with it, but not my family, I rather move away from Maxville." I snapped in frustration.

I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs and right into Willow, I could feel and hear Warren behind me. Willow pulled me in to a motherly hug, and then I was out the door before he could stop me. Magenta dragged the two boxes out I ran to help her before Warren came out. Then we drove off and back to my villa, I saw Dice the minute I drove up.

"Honey comes here," he said.

I walked over to him as he pulled me up the stairs and into my room. He slammed the door behind me; I just lay on my bed face down. I felt him next to me rubbing my back to help me relax, before he tried to rip my head off.

"Honey look at me," he did not raise his voice but he was ordering me to. I waited a few minutes before I turned my head, I did not give in right away like Leah.

"I thought we were through with the whole moving shit, it isn't going to happen I will drag your sexy ass right back to Maxville. I don't want to have this conversation again you're not moving away from me I would die without you and my kid's honey," he said.

I just laid there not talking at all; he flipped me over his toned body on top of mine. I knew in one month I would have to see Warren at Dice's wedding; I was the maid of honor to Warren's best man. I felt his lips and tongue on my breast and I moaned out loud, his hands trialing over my bare legs tugging off my jeans and I let him have his way with me enjoying every minute of it.

**End of Life After 6-7 days until New Beginning is posted thank you everyone who has read this series. In addition, to my best reviewer Queen thank you for letting me know someone was reading. Please go to my profile for what her outfit looked like, from now one I will be putting up what she is wearing and I think it adds to the story!**


End file.
